


This is war

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Mary is Not Pregnant, Sad, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock and John are in love!, Why are they so blind?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È strano pensare che per una volta a salvare la situazione non sia stato Sherlock Holmes, ma la sua nemesi, James Moriarty. Ma quando il suo volto compare sugli schermi di tutto il paese, Sherlock sa bene che non può essere Jim, l'autore di quel messaggio. Qualcun altro sta tentando di trattenerlo a Londra. Qualcuno che sta tentando di ottenere qualcosa da lui. Qualcuno che conosce i suoi punti deboli e sa come sfruttarli a suo favore. Qualcuno che si spingerà così oltre da riuscire a stravolgere completamente il mondo di Sherlock Holmes, un mondo che il giovane consulente investigativo aveva sempre dato per scontato.<br/>Questa volta, Sherlock non si ritroverà ad affrontare un semplice criminale, ma dovrà fare i conti anche con se stesso e con le proprie ombre e come sempre non sarà solo. <br/>Il gioco è ricominciato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The deception

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti ;) Rieccomi qui con un’altra fanfiction in questo fandom ♥   
> L’idea mi è venuta molto prima dello speciale di Natale, ma devo ammettere che prima di aver vista The Abominable Bride non avevo idea di come mandare avanti la storia. Sapevo dove sarei voluta arrivare, ma non ero certa del come. Poi, dopo aver visto lo speciale, BAM! le idee sono arrivate… spero solo che abbiano un senso! ^.^”  
> Anyway, come avrete potuto capire, questa storia sarebbe ambientata in un’ipotetica quarta stagione, in seguito agli eventi di His Last Vow...  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che decideranno di leggere e magari recensire...  
> Eli♥

_A warning to the people_  
 _The good and the evil_  
 _This is war_  
 _To the soldier, the civillian_  
 _The martyr, the victim_  
 _This is war_  
  
_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
 _The moment to live and the moment to die_  
 _The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

**_This is war – 30 Seconds to Mars_ **

 Sherlock stava osservando il suo violino poggiato sul tavolo, nella sua fedele custodia in pelle nera, con sguardo perso. La voce di Moriarty gli rimbombava nella mente come un avvertimento.

  _Vi sono mancato?_

  _Vi sono mancato?_

_Vi sono mancato?_

Di un’unica cosa era certo. Moriarty non era tornato. Era morto sul tetto del Bart’s il giorno in cui lui aveva inscenato il suo suicidio per salvare John, Lestrade e la signora Hudson. L’altra cosa di cui era persuaso era che, chiunque fosse l’autore di quel messaggio, stesse mirando ad impedire che Sherlock si allontanasse da Londra. Sapeva che sarebbe partito per l’Europa dell’Est per una missione suicida e sapeva che l’unico modo per impedirlo sarebbe stato lanciare una bomba. E Moriarty aveva sortito l’effetto desiderato.

 «Dovremo parlarne, prima o poi.»

 La voce di John raggiunse le sue orecchie, riportandolo in maniera brusca alla realtà. Inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi per un momento. Quando li riaprì e si voltò ritrovò John, in piedi, a pochi passi da lui. Lo stava osservando con i suoi occhi blu e stava aspettando una reazione.

 «Di cosa?» domandò quindi il consulente investigativo.

 «Del fatto che tu sia andato in overdose.» replicò il medico.

 «Non c’è niente di cui parlare.» affermò Sherlock prendendo posto sulla sua poltrona. «Sono andato in overdose per provare che Moriarty era realmente morto e che chiunque abbia mandato quel messaggio non è lui, ma un semplice emulatore.»

 John si sedette di fronte a lui. «Non credo a una sola parola di quello che hai detto.»

 «Scusami?» domandò Holmes, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Hai preso quella roba prima di salire sull’aereo, prima di sapere di Moriarty.» replicò, un barlume di rabbia negli occhi. «Quindi, a meno che non sia stato tu a mandare quel messaggio, ti sei dragato per qualche altro motivo e non per risolvere quel maledetto caso.»

 «Pensala come vuoi.»

 «Perché l’hai fatto?»

 «Non sono affari tuoi.» rispose Sherlock, chiudendo gli occhi e giungendo le mani sotto il mento.

 «Gesù, Sherlock, stavi per morire, te ne rendi conto?» esclamò John, sporgendosi sulla poltrona. «Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Se eri certo che Moriarty era morto, avresti potuto provarlo anche senza rischiare la tua vita.»

 «Sono ancora qui, mi sembra.» fece notare il moro, riaprendo gli occhi. «Quindi non vedo quale sia il problema.»

 Watson sospirò. «Il punto è che qualcosa ti ha spinto ad assumere quella roba. Cos’è stato a spingerti a fare una cosa del genere?» domandò «Cosa ti ha spinto a tornare alla droga?»

 «La noia.»

 «Noia?» domandò John, sollevando le sopracciglia. «Io credo che fosse la disperazione. Avevi appena ucciso un uomo per proteggere me e mia moglie e credo che questo ti abbia distrutto.»

 Sherlock distolse lo sguardo.

 «Sherlock» lo chiamò l’amico. «Ehi, guardami» disse e gli poggiò una mano sul ginocchio.

 Il consulente investigativo si scostò di scatto.

 John sembrò sorpreso da quella reazione, tanto che allontanò la mano e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Poi, dopo un momento di perplessità, si riscosse. «Parlami»

 «Non c’è nulla di cui parlare.»

 «Sherlock, se qualcosa non va…» John sospirò. «Puoi parlarne con me. Lo sai.»

 «Lo so.»

 «Allora perché non l’hai fatto?»

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Forse perché questa volta, ciò che mi tormenta va oltre la tua comprensione.» spiegò. «Forse sapevo che non avresti mai potuto capire e ho preferito risolvere la questione a modo mio.»

 Prima che John potesse replicare, il cellulare di Sherlock squillò. L’uomo lo estrasse dalla tasca e aprì il messaggio, dove erano indicati un orario e un indirizzo. Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era firmato H. Perché suo fratello non poteva semplicemente raggiungerlo a Baker Street per parlare?

 «Un caso?» domandò John, dopo un momento.

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «No. Mio fratello.» rispose mettendosi in piedi e abbottonandosi la giacca. «Vuole vedermi.»

 Watson, prima che l’amico potesse allontanarsi, lo trattenne per un braccio. «Sherlock» quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, Holmes vide che i suoi occhi blu erano colmi di apprensione. «Sono qui per te.»

 Sherlock lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano che il medico teneva chiusa intorno al suo braccio e l’amico, quasi avesse capito che quel contatto l’aveva infastidito, lo lasciò andare.

 A quel punto il consulente investigativo si mosse verso l’attaccapanni, indossò il suo cappotto e poi uscì.

* * *

 

 Il messaggio di Mycroft non era stato chiaro riguardo al perché di quell’incontro.

 Innanzitutto aveva scelto un luogo isolato, di quelli usati dal politico quando doveva “rapire” qualcuno per conferire con lui in privato. Il che era strano dato che il maggiore degli Holmes non si era mai disturbato a farlo con lui, considerato che era molto più semplice sorprenderlo a Baker Street, impedendogli di scappare.

 Perciò quando Sherlock varcò la soglia del capannone non poté nascondere la sua confusione. Era vuoto e poco illuminato, un perfetto nascondiglio per criminali, si disse. All’esterno non c’era nessuna auto nera ad attenderlo e nessun Mycroft ad aspettarlo appoggiato al suo prezioso ombrello. C’erano solo vuoto e silenzio. I suoi passi rimbombavano tra le pareti, perdendosi all’infinito, segno che nessuno era lì per lui.

 Che avesse capito male? Che il luogo dell’appuntamento non fosse quello? Eppure aveva letto e riletto il messaggio ed era certo di essere nel posto giusto.

 Sherlock si fermò al centro del capannone, in attesa.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò volgendosi a destra e a sinistra in cerca di un segno che rivelasse la presenza del fratello all’interno della struttura. «Mycroft, basta con questi giochetti. Esci allo scoperto o me ne vado.»

 Ancora nulla.

 «Mycroft» ripeté. «Ti ricordo che sei stato tu a cercarmi, quindi se non vuoi risolvere la questione da solo, ti consiglio di-»

 «Quanta impazienza, fratellino. Sono qui.» esclamò una voce proveniente dal fondo del capannone. «Perché tanta fretta? Non hai nessun caso a cui tornare e nessun migliore amico di cui preoccuparti.»

 Sherlock si voltò e quando la figura avanzò, non poté fare a meno di aggrottare le sopracciglia. Non era Mycroft. La voce non era la sua e nemmeno la corporatura corrispondeva. Eppure il suo cervello aveva appena registrato la parola “fratellino” lasciare le labbra di quello sconosciuto.

 «Ci conosciamo?» chiese dopo un momento di silenzio passato a tentare di mettere a fuoco la misteriosa figura ancora nascosta nella semioscurità.

 «Non credo.»

 «Sembra che tu mi conosca.» affermò il consulente investigativo, avanzando. «E considerando il fatto che io non dimentico mai un volto o una persona, mi piacerebbe sapere come tu possa sapere chi sono, mentre io non ho idea di chi sia tu.»

 La figura avanzò ancora. «La scelta di parole non ti ha suggerito nulla?»

 «Mi sembrava chiaro che io avessi capito che non sei Mycroft.» replicò Sherlock socchiudendo gli occhi per vedere meglio attraverso l’oscurità. «Il che mi porta a chiederti perché tu mi abbia chiamato “fratellino”, quando questa parola presuppone un legame di parentela. Qualcosa che con te non condivido, chiunque tu sia.»

 «Sicuro?» chiese ancora l’altro. «E se invece condividessimo un legame?»

 Il cuore di Sherlock accelerò. «In tal caso lo saprei.» disse con voce ferma. «Fatti vedere.»

 La risata profonda dell’altro rimbombò tra le pareti. «Come vuoi.» avanzò e si fermò esattamente sotto il cerchio creato dalla luce della lampada appesa sopra le loro teste.

 Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia. L’uomo che aveva davanti era molto diverso da Mycroft, ma con sua grande sorpresa, poté constatare che non era così diverso da lui. Era alto, aveva un fisico asciutto e allenato e una carnagione chiara e capelli scuri. Gli occhi, verde smeraldo, sembravano scintillare sotto la luce e la sua figura sembrava surclassare quella esile di Sherlock.

 «Piacere di conoscerti, William.» disse con voce profonda e un marcato accento inglese. «Sono Sherrinford Holmes.»

 Il consulente investigativo rimase senza fiato, in primo luogo perché conosceva il suo nome di battesimo, di cui solo la sua famiglia e John erano a conoscenza, e poi per il fatto di averlo appena sentito affermare di chiamarsi _Holmes_. «Chiedo scusa, credo di aver capito male.» disse, quando ebbe ritrovato la voce. Non potevano essere fratelli. Era impossibile, lui l’avrebbe saputo. Eppure quella somiglianza era quantomeno sospettosa.

 «Hai capito benissimo invece.» replicò l’altro, rivolgendogli un sorriso. «Ah, posso vedere il tuo cervellino arrovellarsi per trovare una spiegazione a tutto questo.» disse ridacchiando. «Sei così simile a lui.»

 «Lui?» chiese Sherlock.

 «A papà.» replicò Sherrinford. «Siete praticamente identici. Ma hai gli occhi di tua madre.»

 «Tua madre.» ripeté il consulente investigativo, aggrottandole sopracciglia e assottigliando lo sguardo. «Non _nostra_ madre.» constatò.

 «No. Infatti.» Sherrinford sospirò. «Seguimi e ti spiegherò tutto, William.»

 «Sherlock.» lo corresse. «Il mio nome è Sherlock.»

 «No, fratellino.» ribatté l’altro. «Il tuo nome è William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Tu hai scelto di farti chiamare Sherlock forse per non sentirti inferiore a Mycroft, ma il tuo nome rimane comunque William.»

 Un moto di rabbia scosse la mente di Sherlock. «Voglio delle risposte.» disse tentando di ignorare la precedente affermazione. «E le voglio ora.»

 «Te l’ho detto.» disse Sherrinford. «Seguimi e le avrai.»

 Sherlock poté sentire chiaramente il suo cervello gridargli che era una pessima idea, ma la sua sete di sapere e la sua curiosità ebbero la meglio. Annuì e seguì il fratello fuori dal capannone, dove un auto li stava aspettando.

* * *

 

 «Chiedi.» lo incalzò Sherrinford, sedendosi sulla poltrona nel salotto della sua villa, appena fuori Londra. Gli fece cenno di sedersi di fronte a lui e sorrise.

 Sherlock prese posto sulla poltrona gemella, poggiando le braccia sui braccioli. «Chi sei?» domandò.

 «Credevo di essere stato chiaro al riguardo.»

 «Voglio che tu sia _più_ chiaro.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Voglio che mi racconti ogni cosa. Dall’inizio.»

 Sherrinford sorrise. «Non aspettavo altro da anni.» sospirò e si schiarì la voce. «Mi chiamo Sherrinford Holmes. Sono nato a Mead in Oklahoma. Sono cinque anni più vecchio di te e due più giovane di Mycroft. Condividiamo un legame di sangue da parte di nostro padre.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo e abbassò lo sguardo. Se era due anni più giovane di Mycroft e avevano lo stesso padre…

 «Sì, William.» confermò Sherrinford, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero. «A quanto pare tuo padre aveva una doppia vita e una doppia famiglia.»

 «Non è possibile.» affermò Sherlock, abbassando lo sguardo. «Se fosse stato così me ne sarei accorto. E anche Mycroft.»

 «Non ho mai detto che Mycroft non ne fosse a conoscenza.»

 Il consulente investigativo risollevò lo sguardo di scatto. Mycroft sapeva? E soprattutto: sapeva e aveva deliberatamente scelto di non dirgli nulla? «Da quanto?» chiese in un sussurro, stringendo i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

 «L’ha scoperto quando aveva sedici anni. Aveva capito che nei viaggi da lavoro di nostro padre c’era qualcosa di strano.» rispose. «E così l’ha seguito. Mead non è molto lontana da Dallas, come ben sai.»

 «Come faceva ad essere certo che fossi nostro fratello?» domandò il consulente investigativo.

 «Perché è venuto da me e mi ha chiesto spiegazioni. Voleva sapere se mia madre fosse una lontana parente di papà o una collega.» spiegò. «E quando gli dissi che quell’uomo era mio padre, continuò a ripetere che era impossibile.» volse lo sguardo verso il camino, dove il fuoco scoppiettava allegro riscaldando la stanza. «Si convinse solo quando lo spinsi ad affrontare papà. Lo mettemmo con le spalle al muro e lui fu costretto a confessare.»

 «Come si giustificò?» domandò Sherlock, sentendo un groppo formarsi in gola, quasi a impedirgli di fare altre domande, sapendo che le risposte non avrebbero fatto altro che ferirlo.

 «Dicendo che amava entrambe le nostre madri, ovviamente.»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo e una risata sarcastica gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

 «Avevo solo quattordici anni e nonostante fossi straordinariamente brillante, non riuscii a comprendere il perché della scelta di nostro padre di avere due famiglie.» aggiunse Sherrinford. «Ciò che mi era chiaro, invece, era che non fosse possibile amare due persone contemporaneamente. Per questo quando Mycroft se ne andò, dato che mia madre non era lì e non sapeva nulla riguardo quella faccenda, gli chiesi di raccontarmi la verità. Gli domandai chi delle nostre madri amasse davvero e lui mi rispose che amava mia madre come non aveva mai amato nessun’altra donna nella sua vita.» riportò lo sguardo sul fratello. «E quel giorno riuscii a strappargli la promessa che sarebbe rimasto con noi. Che avrebbe lasciato vostra madre per occuparsi di noi e vivere come una vera famiglia.» scosse il capo. «Ma non avevo fatto i conti con te. Il suo figlio prediletto.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Sapevo di Mycroft e di vostra madre, ma solo quando andai a cercare nostro padre per parlare con lui, scoprii che c’era un altro Holmes… il piccolo, dolce William. Lo vidi giocare con te nel cortile davanti a casa e capii. Capii che non vi avrebbe mai lasciati per rimanere con noi. Teneva troppo a te per abbandonare la vostra famiglia felice.»

 «Perché non sei venuto da noi prima?» domandò il consulente investigativo.

 «Perché dopo averti visto, raccontai tutto a mia madre e lei decise di lasciarlo.» concluse facendo spallucce. «Non si fece più vedere da quel giorno.»

 Sherlock strinse le mani intorno ai braccioli della poltrona. Perché Mycroft non gli aveva detto nulla? E perché non aveva detto nulla alla madre, pur sapendo bene che il padre aveva non solo un’altra donna, ma un’altra famiglia? Abbassò lo sguardo, reprimendo a stento l’istinto di rompere qualcosa. 

 «Se ti stai chiedendo perché Mycroft abbia tenuto la questione nascosta, credo sia stato per proteggerti.» proseguì il fratello. «Non prendertela con lui per questo. Anche io non te lo avrei detto se mi fossi trovato nella sua situazione.»

 «Questo non giustifica tutte le bugie che mi sono state propinate. Non credi, _Sherrinford?_ » domandò sprezzante. «Perché hai deciso di tornare proprio adesso, comunque?»

 «Ho saputo che il tuo amico, John Watson, si è sposato.» rispose Sherrinford. «E che hai bisogno di un nuovo compagno di giochi.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Come sai che John si è sposato?»

 Il maggiore rise. «Credi che sia venuto da te senza prima informarmi riguardo la tua vita?» domandò. «Dovevo capire come avresti reagito e se sarei potuto saltare fuori all’improvviso senza causarti un trauma emotivo. E osservandoti per un po’ ho capito che non siamo poi tanto diversi. Avevo capito che eri intelligente e sapevo che saresti stato disposto ad ascoltarmi e darmi una possibilità.»

 Il consulente investigativo sembrò pensarci per un momento, distogliendo lo sguardo dal fratello per portarlo sulle fiamme che danzavano sinuose nel camino. Avrebbe dovuto fidarsi? Avrebbe _potuto_ fidarsi di Sherrinford? Non lo conosceva e per quanto lo concerneva poteva anche avergli mentito.

 Aveva bisogno di riflettere, concluse. E doveva farlo lontano da lì.

 Si mise in piedi. «Grazie per la tua sincerità.» disse. «Adesso mi scuserai, ma ho delle faccende a cui tornare.»

 Sherrinford si alzò a sua volta. «Certo.» allungò una mano verso il fratello minore e sorrise.

 Il consulente investigativo la strinse senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli dell’altro. Poi prima che uscisse, lasciando la villa, Sherrinford lo bloccò nuovamente.

 «Se hai intenzione di andare da Mycroft» esordì, dandogli le spalle. «Tenta di non essere troppo duro con lui. Era in mezzo a un fuoco incrociato, non ha colpe.»

 Sherlock si bloccò, ma non si voltò. Dopo un momento di silenzio, riprese. «Ci proverò.» e detto questo, uscì.

* * *

 

 Il confronto con Mycroft avvenne qualche giorno più tardi, a Baker Street. I due fratelli erano seduti sulle poltrone, uno di fronte all’altro e si stavano osservando da più di un’ora, in attesa che uno dei due parlasse per primo.

 A rompere il silenzio fu Sherlock. «Ieri ho avuto l’onore di conoscerlo.» esordì.

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Mi perdonerai se non so di cosa stai parlando, fratello caro.» replicò. «La lettura nel pensiero non è ancora tra le mie capacità.»

 «Sto parlando di Sherrinford.» replicò Sherlock, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sugli occhi del fratello maggiore.

 L’espressione di Mycroft cambiò non appena ebbe udito quel nome. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e per un momento sembrò anche impallidire.

 «Mi domando quando me lo avresti detto.» proseguì Sherlock. «Sai, non so per quale ragione, ma ho il sospetto che non l’avresti fatto.»

 Mycroft volse lo sguardo.

 «Per quale ragione mi hai tenuto nascosta l’esistenza di nostro fratello?» domandò il moro. Se Mycroft non aveva intenzione di parlare, allora avrebbe continuato a tempestarlo di domande fino a che non avesse ceduto. «Per quale motivo hai tenuto nascosta alla mamma la relazione clandestina di nostro padre?» lo incalzò. «Spero che tu abbia delle buone ragioni, perché io non riesco a vederne.»

 «La mamma lo sapeva.» disse Mycroft, quando finalmente si decise a parlare.

 Sherlock sembrò sorpreso. «Sapeva?»

 Il politico annuì.

 «Perché non l’ha lasciato?» chiese «Perché non ha detto nulla?»

 «Perché teneva alla sua famiglia più che a qualsiasi altra cosa.» spiegò l’altro. «E non avrebbe mai rovinato la vita dei suoi figli per avere una rivincita su nostro padre.»

 «Lui l’ha presa in giro per anni.»

 «Noi eravamo più importanti.» replicò Mycroft.

 Sherlock rise. «Più importanti di un tradimento?»

 «Come avrebbe potuto crescerci da sola?» domandò il politico. «Avevamo bisogno di nostro padre e lei lo sapeva. Ha sacrificato la sua felicità per il nostro bene, per non rovinare la nostra vita. Mentire era l’unico modo che conosceva per proteggerci da una realtà troppo dura da sopportare.»

 «E qual è la tua scusa?» chiese Sherlock a quel punto. «Perché tu mi hai mentito?»

 «A che pro raccontarti la verità?» domandò di rimando il politico. «Se avessi saputo di Sherrinford ti saresti sentito meglio?»

 «Forse no.» replicò il minore. «Ma avrei finalmente avuto il fratello che avevo sempre desiderato.»

 Il volto di Mycroft venne attraversato da una smorfia di dolore fulminea, che subito venne sostituita dall’impassibilità e dal contegno.

 «L’ho conosciuto, Mycroft.» proseguì il consulente investigativo. «Ho parlato con lui e ho visto quanto ha sofferto per l’assenza di nostro padre. Nonostante fosse in suo diritto pretendere che nostro padre fosse lì per lui, non l’ha mai fatto perché sapeva quanto questa cosa avrebbe ferito noi. Credo che sia arrivato il momento di dargli ciò che merita. Una famiglia.»

 Mycroft sollevò un sopracciglio. «Ma come siamo diventati sentimentali, fratellino.» replicò. «Ovviamente i sentimenti sembrano averti fuorviato ancora una volta. Lui non è quello che sembra.»

 «Davvero?» lo sfidò il minore.

 «È venuto da te solo perché ha degli interessi nel farlo. Tutto ciò che dice e fa è per ottenere qualcosa.» spiegò. «Non credere alle apparenze. Potresti rimanere deluso.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia e inclinò il capo. «Ma guarda questa descrizione mi ricorda molto qualcuno…» disse portandosi le mani sotto il mento. «Oh, sì, mi ricorda molto te.»

 Il politico lo osservò per qualche istante, poi sospirò. «Non ti ho tenuto nascosta l’esistenza di Sherrinford per nuocerti o per farti soffrire. Al contrario, l’ho fatto per proteggerti.» spiegò. «Come ti ho già detto, lui non è quello che sembra, per questa ragione preferirei che troncassi fin da subito ogni rapporto con lui.»

 «Come, prego?»

 «Non voglio che tu lo frequenti, Sherlock.» disse con voce più ferma.

 Sherlock rise. «Non sono più un bambino. Non ho bisogno della tua protezione, né tantomeno dei tuoi consigli. La tua gelosia è quantomeno puerile e credo che per te sarebbe arrivato il momento di crescere.» sibilò. «Non hai fatto altro che mentire per tutti questi anni, quindi vorrai perdonarmi se da oggi in poi deciderò di non credere più ad una sola delle parole che usciranno dalle tue labbra.»

 «Lo sto dicendo per il tuo bene.» replicò Mycroft.

 Il consulente investigativo assottigliò lo sguardo. «Buona giornata, Mycroft.» concluse mettendosi in piedi e prendendo tra le mani il violino per accordarlo.

 «Sherlock, devi darmi ascolto.» insistette il politico. «C’è un motivo per cui ti ho tenuto nascosta la sua esistenza. Sherrinford è pericoloso e quando ti avrà in pugno sarà troppo tardi.» affermò alzandosi dalla poltrona. «Prima che tu possa accorgertene ti avrà già portato via tutto ciò che hai di più caro al mondo.»

 «Ho detto: buona giornata, _Mycroft_.» sibilò Sherlock, come se nemmeno avesse udito le parole di Mycroft. In fonda sapeva che erano solo una montagna di bugie, inventate di sana pianta dal fratello maggiore, per impedirgli di avvicinarsi a Sherrinford.

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, ma alla fine lasciò l’appartamento.

* * *

 

 Sherlock avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Mycroft avrebbe utilizzato John come arma contro di lui per tentare di fargli cambiare idea riguardo a Sherrinford. Per questo quando il medico tentò di difendere il maggiore, giustificando le sue bugie e tentando di convincerlo che fossero un modo per proteggerlo, Sherlock non poté trattenersi.

 «Perché avete tanta paura che io mi avvicini a Sherrinford?» sbottò. «Siete così timorosi che io vi sostituisca con lui che state tentando di depistarlo in ogni modo. Me lo aspettavo da Mycroft, me non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa del genere da te.»

 Watson scosse il capo. «Io non ho paura che tu mi sostituisca con lui.» spiegò «Ma se Mycroft l’ha tenuto lontano da te per tutti questi anni, un motivo deve esserci.»

 «È geloso, mi sembra ovvio.» rispose Sherlock. «Sapeva che Sherrinford era migliore di lui e sapeva che lo avrei amato più di quanto abbia mai amato lui, perciò lo ha allontanato.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Mycroft non è il tipo.» disse. «E spero che tu non gli abbia detto questo quando è venuto qui.»

 Holmes volse il capo verso il camino. «Torna a casa, John.» concluse.

 «Mi stai cacciando?»

 «No.» lo contraddisse Sherlock, incrociando i suoi occhi, lo sguardo freddo e distaccato. «Ti sto chiedendo gentilmente di andartene. Ma se dovessi farmelo ripetere ancora, a quel punto ti caccerei.»

 Il dottore fu alquanto sorpreso di fronte a quella reazione, tanto che, senza dire nient’altro, si mise in piedi e dopo aver indossato la giacca, uscì.


	2. The wrath

 Mycroft aveva studiato molto attentamente i movimenti di Sherrinford da quando era arrivato a Londra. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe andato sa Sherlock per raccontargli la verità ed era consapevole del fatto che non avrebbe portato altro che guai.

 Non sapeva esattamente quali fossero le intenzioni del loro fratellastro, ma a giudicare dal suo strano comportamento – troppo tranquillo e placido – e dal suo interessamento a Sherlock, il politico sapeva che non potevano essere buone. Sherrinford non aveva mai perdonato il padre per averlo abbandonato e aver scelto Sherlock, il che lasciava intendere che il suo intento sarebbe stato quello di vendicarsi, ma nelle settimane in cui Mycroft l’aveva osservato, non si era comportato in modo strano o comunque non aveva lasciato trasparire nessuna cattiva intenzione.

 Per questo il maggiore degli Holmes sapeva che Sherrinford avrebbe agito presto e che se lui avesse atteso ulteriormente per agire e tentare di impedirglielo, sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

 

 Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona e stava accarezzando il suo violino. Il legno era liscio a contatto con la sua pelle, in contrasto con la ruvidezza delle corde. Le fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino, proiettavano strane ombre sullo strumento e all’interno della stanza, che era immersa nella semioscurità.

 L’uomo sospirò. Era da giorni che tentava di capire chi fosse l’autore del messaggio che l’aveva salvato da quella missione suicida, ma dopo aver analizzato il video – riguardandolo un centinaio di volte per cercare eventuali messaggi nascosti – e aver tentato di ritracciare il server dal quale era stato mandato, sintonizzandosi sulle frequenze di ogni canale televisivo, era arrivato alla conclusione che senza ulteriori indizi, non sarebbe arrivato lontano.

 John non si faceva vedere da giorni, da quando l’aveva cacciato dall’appartamento e nemmeno Mycroft era più tornato con le sue strampalate idee e scenate di gelosia. Per giorni il consulente investigativo era rimasto nella più completa solitudine e aveva vagato tra le stanze del suo palazzo mentale in cerca di rispose, ma con scarsi risultati.

 Il cellulare vibrò, rompendo la quiete del salotto. Sherlock lo prese tra le mani e aprì il messaggio.

 

  _Vieni da me appena puoi._

_SH_

 

 Non appena vide che il messaggio era di Sherrinford, Sherlock non poté trattenere un sorriso. Si mise in piedi, ripose il violino nella sua custodia e dopo aver preso il suo cappotto, uscì e salì su un taxi, diretto alla villa del fratello.

 

* * *

 

 

 Quando bussò alla porta della villa, Sherlock venne accolto da suo fratello, che gli sorrise e lo invitò ad entrare. Raggiunsero immediatamente lo studio di Sherrinford, che indicò la scrivania accanto alla finestra, dove c’erano un computer e alcune pile di fogli e documenti.

 «So che stai indagando sul messaggio di Moriarty.» esordì il maggiore.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Come lo sai?»

 Sherrinford rise e prese posto sulla poltrona girevole, di fronte al computer. «Andiamo, Sherlock… compare un messaggio su tutte le reti televisive nel quale compare la faccia di James Moriarty e tu non staresti indagando per scoprire quale hacker l’ha inviato?»

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò un sopracciglio e fece spallucce. «Perché mi hai fatto venire qui, comunque?» domandò. «Vuoi forse partecipare alle indagini? Perché siamo in un vicolo cieco.»

 Sherrinford sorrise e indicò la sedia accanto alla sua. «Siediti, fratellino.» lo invitò.

 Sherlock prese posto accanto a lui, osservando il fratellastro mentre accendeva il computer e selezionava alcuni documenti dal desktop. Si aprirono svariate pagine e quando ebbe concluso la ricerca, tornò a voltarsi verso Sherlock.

 «Dunque» esordì «Il giorno che in cui il messaggio è stato trasmesso ero qui e ho potuto vederlo di persona, perciò cominciato a fare delle ricerche. L’immagine è stata montata in modo da sembrare in movimento, ma in realtà erano più fotografie sovrapposte, montate su una traccia vocale modificata con un programma audio.»

 «Fin qui c’ero arrivato anche io.» fece notare Sherlock.

 «Lo so, anche un banale tecnico informatico ci sarebbe arrivato.» confermò Sherrinford, poi sorrise. «Ma la cosa che più mi ha colpito è stata la portata della cosa.»

 Il consulente investigativo aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non capisco.»

 «Non ti sembra strano che un semplice hacker, per quanto abile possa essere, riesca a introdursi su ogni singolo canale televisivo e radiofonico, e trasmettere un messaggio del genere, senza che nessuno se ne accorga?»

 «Ci sono persone di grande talento a questo mondo.» replicò Sherlock, cinico.

 Sherrinford fece spallucce. «Certo» confermò «Il fatto è che quando ho tentato di risalire al server da cui il video era stato inviato, non ci sono riuscito.»

 «È un server protetto.» confermò Sherlock. «La polizia sta tentando di accedervi.»

 «E credi che ci riuscirà in tempi brevi?» domandò l’altro, ridacchiando.

 Sherlock non poté trattenere un sorriso. «Be’, considerando che è di Scotland Yard che parliamo, “tempi brevi” non è certamente un termine adatto a descriverlo.»

 «E se io ti dicessi che ho capito di cosa si tratta?»

 Il consulente investigativo sembrò sorpreso. «Sarei ammirato.»

 Sherrinford sorrise. «Guarda» disse indicando lo schermo con le dita. «Il video è stato inviato da un server privato, per così dire. Ma ad un controllo approfondito, uno dei miei dipendenti ha scoperto che quel server era solo un tramite e che il video è partito da un server principale. Probabilmente l’intento dell’hacker era quello di rimanere nell’ombra, perciò ha tentato di depistare le indagini in questo modo. Quindi, anche se la polizia dovesse avervi accesso, non arriverebbe a nulla e sarebbe a punto di partenza.»

 «Il server principale è protetto?»

 «Sì.» rispose Sherrinford. «Ovviamente non per i miei hacker.»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «I tuoi hacker?»

 «Ho molte risorse a disposizione.» replicò l’altro, uno sguardo fiero dipinto sul volto. «Comunque, il server principale è niente meno che il server del governo.»

 Sherlock rimase a bocca aperta. «Come?»

 «Hai capito bene.»

 Il cervello di Sherlock prese a lavorare velocemente. L’uomo chiuse gli occhi, cercando di riordinare le idee. Qualcuno aveva voluto inviare un avvertimento, un avvertimento che era indubbiamente indirizzato a lui. E quel qualcuno voleva trattenerlo a Londra, sapendo che sarebbe partito per una missione in Europa. E adesso veniva fuori che il video era stato inviato dai server del governo, lo stesso governo che aveva deciso di mandarlo in missione per suo conto. Non aveva senso.

 A meno che…

 Forse, chiunque avesse ideato un piano del genere, non voleva trattenerlo a Londra per giocare con lui, ma per salvarlo da quella missione.

 Ma chi, all’interno del governo, avrebbe avuto interesse nel farlo? Chi avrebbe potuto e voluto mettere in atto una messa in scena del genere, solo per tirarlo fuori da quella situazione e salvargli la vita?

 Poi ricordò delle parole, parole apparentemente senza senso, ma che in quel momento si incastrarono perfettamente, andando a completare il puzzle nella sua mente. Prole pronunciate nella cella in cui era stato rinchiuso e poi sull’aereo. Parole che appartenevano all’unica persona che avrebbe avuto i mezzi per fare una cosa di portata tale.

  _Perché l’hai fatto, Sherlock?_

_Non potrò salvarti questa volta. Morirai e non potrò fare nulla._

_Come hai potuto fare una cosa del genere, sapendo che avrebbe avuto un prezzo così alto?_

_È quasi una speranza che Moriarty sia tornato, se può salvarti da questo._

 Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide che Sherrinford lo stava osservando con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Tutto bene, Sherlock?» chiese, perplesso.

 Sherlock deglutì a vuoto. «Sì» rispose. Poi si mise in piedi. «Devo andare.»

 L’altro tentò di protestare. «Ma dobbiamo tentare di capire-»

 «Scusa, John mi sta aspettando.» lo interruppe e senza aggiungere altro lasciò la casa del fratello.

 

* * *

 

 

 Quando Mycroft aprì la porta di casa, Sherlock non attese di essere invitato ad entrare: varcò la soglia e richiuse la porta con uno spintone, fermandosi di fronte a suo fratello, che lo stava osservando perplesso.

 «Cosa ci fai qui, Sherlock?» domandò Mycroft, rompendo il silenzio e sospirando. «Credevo che non volessi più vedermi.»

 «Perché l’hai fatto?» chiese il consulente investigativo, ignorando le affermazioni del maggiore. «Come ti è saltato in mente di mettere in atto una messa in scena del genere?»

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Di cosa stai parlando?»

 «Del video.»

 «Video?» chiese il politico. «Quale video?»

 «Quello di Moriarty.» replicò il minore. «Il video trasmesso in contemporanea su tutti canali radio e TV del paese.»

 «Continuo a non capire che correlazione ci sia tra il video e me.»

 «È stata un’idea tua. Tutta questa storia è stata una tua idea.» affermò Sherlock. «Sarei potuto rimanere in prigione dopo l’omicidio di Magnussen, ma tu hai deciso di mandarmi in quella missione in Europa dell’Est, perché sapevi che con quel video saresti riuscito a tirarmene fuori. Non è così, _fratellino?_ »

 Gli occhi di Mycroft si spalancarono.

 «Credevi davvero che non sarei riuscito a risalire a te?» chiese ancora «Il server principale dal quale quel video è stato mandato è un server governativo e tu sei l’unico all’interno del governo che avrebbe avuto degli interessi nel trattenermi qui a Londra. E scommetto che se ripulissi la traccia audio troverei la tua voce.»

 «Non dire sciocchezze.» replicò. «Ti stai sbagliando.»

 «Davvero?»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Non sono stato io a mandare quel video.» disse. «Per quanto avrei voluto salvarti… per quanto avrei voluto proteggerti e impedirti di partire per quella missione suicida… e credimi, avrei davvero voluto salvarti… anche volendo non avrei potuto. Avevo le mani legate.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, disgustato. «Bugiardo.»

 «Non sto mentendo.» replicò Mycroft, in tono duro. «E poi come diavolo sei risalito al server governativo? Nemmeno i miei migliori tecnici sono riusciti a decriptare quel messaggio e risalire al server principale.»

 «Ci sono persone che hanno più risorse di te.»

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono, man mano che la consapevolezza si faceva strada in lui. «Oh, per l’amor del cielo…» disse, chiudendo gli occhi e abbassando lo sguardo. «È stato Sherrinford, non è così? Lui ti ha messo in testa queste cose.»

 «Anche se fosse?»

 «Ti ha mentito.»

 «Perché avrebbe dovuto?»

 «Perché è quello che fa!» esclamò Mycroft, furioso. «Come fai ad essere così cieco, Sherlock? Non vedi che ti sta manipolando? I tecnici informatici di Scotland Yard e quelli governativi stanno lavorando da settimane al caso e non sono riusciti a cavare un ragno da un buco e poi arriva lui e di punto in bianco e risolve il caso? Non ti sembra quantomeno sospetto?» chiese. «Sa troppo per essere una persona estranea alla faccenda. Per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe essere stato lui a mandare in onda quel video.»

 «Sai cosa mi sembra sospetto? Che tu mi avessi chiesto di rifiutare quella missione e poi, improvvisamente, Moriarty arrivi a salvare la situazione per impedirmi di andare incontro alla morte.» disse Sherlock, avanzando e rivolgendo a Mycroft uno sguardo penetrante. «E la cosa che più mi infastidisce è che hai agito in questo modo perché non fai altro che tentare di tirarmi fuori dai guai, quando io non voglio che tu lo faccia. La tua capacità di ficcare il naso negli affari altrui va oltre l’umana comprensione e prima o poi ti sarà fatale, Mycroft, ricordatelo bene.»

 «Sherlock, posso assicurarti che io non-»

 «Cosa? Cosa, Mycroft? In ogni caso, qualsiasi cosa tu mi dica sarebbe una menzogna.» ringhiò il minore. «Non so nemmeno perché sono venuto qui. Avrei semplicemente dovuto denunciarti alla polizia e tornare alla mia vita.»

 «Sherlock, ti prego, devi ascoltarmi…» lo implorò tenendolo per un braccio.

 «Lasciami andare, Mycroft.» ringhiò Sherlock, dimenandosi per liberarsi dalla presa del fratello. Indietreggiò, aprendo la porta e rivolgendogli un ultimo sguardo. «Io e te abbiamo chiuso. D’ora in poi per me sarà come se non esistessi.» concluse e poi uscì, lasciandosi suo fratello alle spalle.

 

* * *

 

 

 Mycroft non poteva avere la certezza che Sherrinford sarebbe andato a colpire proprio John Watson, ma dopo giorni e giorni di riflessione e dopo ciò che Sherlock gli aveva detto, aveva capito che sarebbe stato meglio prevenire che curare. Sherrinford aveva spinto suo fratello a credere che il video fosse stato mandato da lui con l’intento di allontanarli e ovviamente ci era riuscito. Se davvero il suo scopo era allontanarli, allora la sua prossima mossa sarebbe stata colpirli separatamente per farla pagare a entrambi. E quale modo migliore se non colpire prima il migliore amico di Sherlock?

 Per questo Mycroft doveva andare da lui e avvertirlo. Non poteva permettere che gli accadesse qualcosa. Sherlock lo odiava già abbastanza per avergli mentito e se fosse accaduto qualcosa a John, ne sarebbe uscito distrutto.

 Il politico scese dall’auto e disse all’autista di attenderlo a qualche isolato di distanza per non dare nell’occhio nel caso in cui Sherrinford avesse deciso di pedinarlo e percorse un centinaio di metri a piedi. Quando si ritrovò di fronte alla villetta dei Watson, attraversò il piccolo giardino e suonò alla porta, attendendo con impazienza che la porta si aprisse.

 John comparve sulla soglia e non appena ebbe realizzato che in piedi di fronte a lui c’era nientemeno che Mycroft Holmes, spalancò gli occhi. Per un momento sembrarono essere attraversati dalla paura.

 «Sherlock sta bene?» chiese immediatamente.

 L’altro annuì. «Sì, ma devo parlarti con urgenza di una questione di massima importanza.» disse sbrigativo.

 John sembrò esitare un momento, poi annuì. «Ok. Entra.» disse scostandosi e rivolgendogli un cenno per invitarlo ad entrare. «Di cosa si tratta?» domandò una volta richiusa la porta. «Sicuro che non riguardi Sherlock?» domandò guidandolo in salotto e invitandolo ad accomodarsi.

 «Indirettamente riguarda anche lui.» rispose Mycroft.

 I due si sedettero sul divano del salotto, l’uno accanto all’altro. Il medico in attesa e il politico pronto a spiegare e a ricevere qualsiasi domanda.

 «Ricordi che ti avevo parlato di Sherrinford Holmes? Il terzo figlio di nostro padre, avuto con un’altra donna?» chiese Holmes, puntando lo sguardo in quello di Watson.

 John annuì. «Sì, me lo ricordo.» rispose, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché?»

 «Ti avevo anche accennato quanto pericoloso fosse. Nonostante abbiamo entrambi tentato di dissuadere Sherlock dal frequentarlo, sembra che lui abbia scelto deliberatamente di ignorare i nostri consigli.»

 Il dottore sospirò. «Forse non è poi così pericoloso come credevi o Sherlock se ne sarebbe accorto, frequentandolo.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Per quanto mio fratello sia intelligente, non può sfuggire alle grinfie di Sherrinford. Quell’uomo è astuto e pronto a tutto per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. Sherlock è solamente la sua prossima vittima.» spiegò. «Perché credi che abbia aspettato vent’anni per rivelarsi, quando era a conoscenza della verità da quando ne aveva tredici?»

 «Vittima?» chiese John, allarmato. «Vuoi dire che Sherrinford vuole fargli del male?»

 «Ho ragione di credere che tenterà di colpire Sherlock.» confermò il politico, poi sollevò le sopracciglia. «Ma non credo che tenterà di colpirlo direttamente.»

 «Non capisco.»

 «Sherrinford ce l’ha con Sherlock perché è a causa sua se nostro padre ha scelto la nostra famiglia e non la sua e l’ha abbandonato a se stesso quand’era poco più di un bambino. Incolpa mio fratello per le scelte sbagliate che ha compiuto nostro padre. Per questo è tornato.» sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Dopo aver covato rancore per quasi vent’anni è tornato a Londra per mettere in atto la sua vendetta.»

 «Sì, ma allora perché non colpire direttamente Sherlock?» domandò John aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Se lo incolpa per la sua sofferenza, avrebbe più senso tentare di colpire lui.»

 «Se colpisse Sherlock, chi la pagherebbe per ciò che nostro padre gli ha fatto passare?» chiese Mycroft di rimando. «Non avrebbe senso. Sherrinford vuole che Sherlock soffra tanto quanto ha sofferto lui e colpirà tutte le persone che gli stanno più a cuore. A cominciare da te.» concluse. «Per questo sono qui. Devi andartene prima che Sherrinford arrivi a te. Prendi tua moglie e allontanati il più possibile da Londra.» 

 «Cosa?!» esclamò Watson. «Con Sherlock esposto in prima linea? Non se ne parla neanche, io non lo abbandono.»

 «Non sarà solo.» assicurò Holmes. «Ci sarò io ad occuparmi di lui.»

 John scosse il capo. «Mycroft, lui è il mio migliore amico e io non lo abbandonerò quando ha più bisogno di me.»

 «È proprio per questo che voglio che tu te ne vada.» ribatté Mycroft con voce ferma e sguardo risoluto. «Entrambi sappiamo bene che tu sei la cosa a cui mio fratello tiene di più a questo mondo. E Sherrinford avrà già capito che ciò che Sherlock prova per te va oltre la semplice amicizia.» vedendo che stava per ribattere lo bloccò «Che questo sentimento sia ricambiato oppure no, non ha importanza. Io devo proteggerti, perché se accadesse qualcosa a te o a Mary, Sherlock non me lo perdonerebbe mai. Mi odia già abbastanza così, non voglio ferirlo ulteriormente permettendo a Sherrinford di farti del male.»

 John si mise in piedi. «Non me ne vado.» insistette. «È inutile che continui a provare a convincermi. Non ci riuscirai.»

 Mycroft si alzò a sua volta. «John, ti sto implorando.»

 «So quanto tieni a Sherlock. Anche io tengo a lui.» aggiunse il medico. «E voglio aiutarti a proteggerlo e a fermare Sherrinford.»

 Holmes sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Per lo meno presta attenzione.» concluse. «Non voglio che ti accada nulla. Non voglio che Sherlock perda anche te.»

 «Non accadrà.» assicurò. «Andrà tutto bene. Ma lascia che ti aiuti.»

 Il politico abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, poi lo risollevò e annuì. «D’accordo.» concesse, poi si avviò verso l’atrio per andarsene. «Ti terrò informato riguardo all’evolversi della situazione.»

 John annuì e aprì la porta. «Grazie.»

 Mycroft annuì. «A presto.»

 Watson sorrise e chiuse la porta, avviandosi verso la cucina. Ma qualcosa lo bloccò.

 Si fermò e tese l’orecchio.

 Quello che aveva appena sentito era il rumore di uno sparo? Aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 No, aveva sicuramente sentito male. Probabilmente i suoi riflessi da soldato gli stavano giocando brutti scherzi.

 E poi lo sentì di nuovo, più chiaramente.

 «Ma cosa diavolo…?» gli sfuggì fra i denti. Si voltò, si avviò nuovamente verso la porta e la spalancò. Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene quando vide Mycroft cadere a terra di fronte al cancello di casa sua.

 L’istinto prevalse sulla ragione.

 Il medico non si preoccupò di assicurarsi che chi aveva sparato se ne fosse andato. Corse verso Mycroft, che stava ansimando, sempre più pallido, e si inginocchiò al suo fianco.

 «Mycroft!» lo chiamò poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia per controllare che fosse ancora cosciente e dandogli del leggeri colpetti per tenerlo sveglio. Abbassò lo sguardo e studiò le ferite: i proiettili l’avevano colpito al petto, uno all’altezza del cuore e uno allo stomaco, e stavano sanguinando copiosamente.

 «Oh, mio Dio!» esclamò qualcuno dietro di lui, probabilmente un vicino di casa.

 John si voltò e senza nemmeno controllare chi fosse, parlò. «Chiami un’ambulanza!» vedendo che stava esitando, strillò «Subito!»

 E la vicina rientrò.

 «Mycroft, resta con me.» disse il dottore, tornando a voltarsi verso di lui e poggiandogli una mano sul petto per fermare l’emorragia. Con l’altra continuò a reggergli il capo. «Rimani sveglio.» lo implorò.

 Il politico ansimò, senza fiato. «Devi proteggere… Sherlock…» gemette «Devi farlo… per me…»

 John scosse il capo. «No.» disse con voce ferma. «No, lo farai tu stesso. Ce la farai, Mycroft, devi solo rimanere sveglio. L’ambulanza sta arrivando.»

 Mycroft gli prese la mano, allontanandola dal suo petto e stringendola tra le sue. «John, ti prego… devi dirgli…» ansimò cercando il suo sguardo. «Dì a Sherlock che lo amo… con tutto il mio… cuore…» un gemito gli rubò l’aria. «E che non… non avrei mai voluto farlo… soffrire…»

 «Mycroft, no…» una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo, rigandogli la guancia.

 Holmes gli strinse la mano per attirare la sua attenzione. «Digli di… di essere forte…» le lacrime gli rigarono le guance. Sentì il capo farsi leggero e il dolore scemare sempre di più. «Prenditi cura di lui, John… amalo e proteggilo…» sussurrò «Promettimelo…»

 John annuì. «Te lo prometto.» disse con voce rotta. «Te lo prometto, Mycroft.»

 «Grazie…» mormorò e, dopo avergli rivolto un ultimo sorriso, spirò.

 Un sospirò tremante lasciò le labbra di Watson. «Mycroft…» lo chiamò scuotendolo leggermente. «Mycroft, no… no…» ma non ottenne risposta. Scosse il capo e adagiò il capo del politico a terra, accarezzandogli i capelli rossicci. «Mi dispiace…»

 Sollevò lo sguardo e maledisse l’ambulanza per il suo ritardo. Forse non sarebbero riusciti a salvarlo, ma avrebbero almeno potuto provarci. Avrebbero potuto tentare di aiutarlo prima che si dissanguasse senza poter nemmeno dire addio a suo fratello.

 Qualcuno entrò nel suo campo visivo. John sollevò lo sguardo, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per spazzare via il velo creato dalle lacrime.

 «Mary?» chiese, mettendosi in piedi.

 La moglie stava osservando Mycroft con occhi vuoti e spenti.

 «Tesoro, entra in casa.» disse John dolcemente, prendendogli la mano. E solo allora si accorse della pistola. Per un momento non riuscì a realizzare, poi quando si rese conto di ciò che stava succedendo, si allontanò di scatto, indietreggiando.

 «Mary» esordì con voce flebile, scuotendo il capo. «Non dirmi che hai… dimmi che non sei stata tu… ti prego…» ma aveva una pistola tra le mani ed era l’unica persona in strada a parte lui e Mycroft. Non poteva essere stato nessun altro, John se ne rese conto nel momento in cui ebbe pronunciato quelle parole.

 A quel punto la donna sollevò lo sguardo sul volto del marito e, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, sussurrò soltanto un «Mi dispiace, John» carico di dolore.

 John riuscì a stento a mantenere il controllo. Abbassò lo sguardo sul corpo senza vita di Mycroft, stringendo i pugni, poi lo risollevò sul volto della moglie, appena in tempo per vedere con la coda dell’occhio, due poliziotti avvicinarsi insieme a Lestrade. Non si era nemmeno accorto delle sirene: in quel momento c’era solo sua moglie, la donna che aveva perdonato per aver sparato a Sherlock e avergli mentito, la donna che aveva appena ucciso Mycroft, senza ragione.

 Greg non era mai stato più pallido che in quel momento. «Oh, mio Dio…» disse vedendo il corpo di Mycroft a terra, coperto di sangue e ormai pallido e freddo. Sollevò immediatamente lo sguardo su John e vedendolo coperto di sangue si avvicinò, ignorando completamente Mary. «John, stai bene?» chiese poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

 Il dottore non distolse lo sguardo dal volto di sue moglie neanche per un secondo. «È stata lei.» disse soltanto, la voce ridotta a un ringhio furioso. A quel punto distolse lo sguardo, dando le spalle alla donna, per nascondere le lacrime che gli avevano rigato le guance. «Arrestala, Greg. Levamela dalla vista.» fu quasi una preghiera.

 Lestrade si volse verso i due ufficiali e rivolse loro un cenno. Uno dei due prese la pistola dalle mani della donna, mentre l’altro la ammanettò, cominciando ad elencarle i suoi diritti e trascinandola verso la macchina.

 «Gesù, John…» sussurrò Lestrade. «Cos’è successo?»

 «Mary ha sparato a Mycroft…» mormorò abbassando lo sguardo e scuotendo il capo. «Non so perché… non… oh, mio Dio… mi è morto fra le braccia… non ho potuto fare niente…» le lacrime gli rigarono le guance e non poté trattenere un singhiozzo.

 Greg sospirò e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, osservando i paramedici mentre caricavano il corpo di Mycroft su una barella e poi sull’ambulanza. «Non avresti potuto fare nulla.» disse «Le ferite erano troppo gravi.»

 «Sono un maledetto medico e non sono riuscito a salvare la vita del fratello del mio migliore amico…» scosse il capo, poi come se solo allora si fosse ricordato di Sherlock, risollevò lo sguardo. «Oh, no… Sherlock… devo dirlo a Sherlock… lui…»

 Lestrade scosse il capo. «Lo faccio io.»

 «No, devo farlo io… devo-»

 «Sei sconvolto.» lo interruppe l’Ispettore, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle. «Lascia fare a me.» sillabò, poi lo osservò per un momento, pallido e sconvolto e riprese. «Vieni, andiamo in ospedale e aspettiamo Sherlock in obitorio.»

 John annuì e lasciò che Lestrade lo guidasse fino alla macchina.  

 

* * *

  

Sherlock raggiunse il Bart’s in meno di venti minuti.

 Lestrade gli aveva accennato ciò che era successo per telefono, ma non era possibile che fosse la verità. Si erano sicuramente sbagliati: Mycroft non poteva essere morto. Era impossibile, nessuno avrebbe mai tentato di fargli del male, era troppo ben protetto.

 Quando si ritrovò davanti alla porta dell’obitorio la aprì con una spinta ed entrò nell’atrio, camminando con passo spedito, superando barelle e inservienti con carrelli per le pulizie. Arrivato al fondo del corridoio, vide che Greg e Molly stavano parlottando tra loro all’esterno della sala e che erano stretti l’uno all’altra. Lestrade le stava accarezzando i capelli e le stava sussurrando qualcosa all’orecchio, ma sentendo dei passi nel corridoio si voltarono e quando lo videro avanzare, smisero di parlare e lo bloccarono prima che varcasse la soglia della sala autopsie.

 «Aspetta, Sherlock.» disse Lestrade, prendendolo per un braccio e parlando dolcemente. «Forse non dovresti-»

 «Lasciami andare.» ringhiò Holmes tentando di liberarsi dalla sua presa.

 Greg lo prese per il braccio. «Ascoltami»

 «No!» ribatté duramente, il cuore che galoppava nel petto. «Ti ho detto che devi lasciarmi andare, Lestrade! Lasciami subito!»

 A quel punto intervenne Molly, interponendosi tra l’Ispettore e Sherlock. «Greg ha ragione. Forse non dovresti entrare, Sherlock.»

 «È mio fratello.» sibilò Holmes. «E nessuno di voi potrà fermarmi.» e detto questo si liberò definitivamente dalla presa di Lestrade, oltrepassò Molly e spinse le porte, spalancandole.

 L’obitorio era freddo e immerso nella semioscurità; non c’erano molto corpi sulle barelle di metallo e quelli presenti erano coperti da lenzuoli. Tutti tranne uno. Quello di suo fratello. Accanto ad esso, girato di spalle, in piedi e intento ad osservare il volto del politico, c’era John.

 Sherlock avanzò e si fermò dall’altro lato della barella, gli occhi spalancati, osservando il volto pallido del fratello, i suoi abiti e il suo corpo coperti di sangue. Il suo cervello si spense e il suo palazzo mentale tremò violentemente, togliendogli il fiato.

 «Mycroft…» sussurrò.

 John a quel punto sollevò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico. «Mi dispiace, Sherlock.» disse, rompendo il silenzio della sala. «Ho provato a salvarlo, ma non… non ci sono riuscito.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo e chiuse gli occhi per un momento. «Lasciami solo.» disse soltanto.

 «Sherlock-»

 «Lasciami solo.» ripeté. «Per favore.»

 A quel punto Watson, senza insistere oltre, uscì. Il suo amico aveva davvero bisogno di stare solo e lui non poteva imporgli la sua presenza. Quando si fu richiuso le porte della sala alle spalle, avanzò verso Molly e Greg.

 Entrambi si voltarono verso di lui e la donna si avvicinò.

 «Che cos’ha detto?» domandò preoccupata.

 John scosse il capo. «Solo che voleva stare da solo.»

 I tre si osservarono, indecisi sul da farsi.

 E fu in quel momento che all’interno della sala esplose un grido di dolore.

 

* * *

 

 

 Sherlock non riuscì a trattenersi e quando le lacrime gli rigarono le guance, un grido lacerante lasciò le sue labbra e rimbombò tra le pareti della sala, perdendosi nel vuoto e nell’oscurità. Che importava se John, Lestrade e Molly l’avessero sentito? Che importava se _chiunque_ _altro_ l’avesse sentito?

 Suo fratello era stato ucciso e nonostante Sherlock se lo fosse sempre figurato come invincibile e intoccabile, era morto e non sarebbe più stato con lui, da quel momento in poi. E la cosa che più faceva male era che la loro ultima conversazione fosse stata un litigio, in cui Sherlock l’aveva accusato di essere un pessimo fratello e di avergli mentito.

 Perché l’aveva fatto? Perché non l’aveva semplicemente cacciato senza dire una cosa del genere? Perché aveva dovuto essere così crudele con lui?

 «Mycroft…» gemette accarezzandogli il capo, sentendo le pareti del suo palazzo mentale sgretolarsi sotto il peso di tutto quel dolore. «Mi dispiace… mi dispiace…»

 Poggiò il capo sul suo petto e lo strinse in un goffo abbraccio, abbraccio che non gli aveva mai concesso quando era ancora vivo e avrebbe potuto farlo, abbraccio che Mycroft non avrebbe più potuto avere.

 «Perdonami… non volevo… non avrei mai voluto ferirti…» singhiozzò stringendo le dita intorno alla sua giacca, quasi servisse a tenerlo ancorato a sé o a riportarlo indietro… a riportarlo da lui. «Eri il fratello migliore che potessi desiderare.»

 Le lacrime continuavano a rigargli le guance, bollenti e dolorose, pesanti quanto macigni. E tutto quel dolore… quel dolore era soffocante, così bruciante e profondo da togliergli il fiato… terribile e insopportabile, più grande di qualsiasi altro avesse mai provato durante la sua vita.

 «Mi dispiace, Myc… mi dispiace tanto…» gemette. «Ti voglio bene… ti amo tantissimo… non te l’ho mai detto… mi dispiace, perdonami…» pianse, poggiando la fronte contro quella del fratello. «Devo dirtelo, Myc, devi sentirlo dalle mie labbra… torna da me…» lo implorò accarezzandogli le guance. «Torna da me… non essere morto… per favore, non puoi essere morto… non puoi lasciarmi solo…» gemette e le gambe non lo ressero più. Sherlock scivolò a terra, tenendosi la testa fra le mani. «Myc, ti prego… ti amo tanto… torna da me… torna, ti prego… ti prego…»

 Continuò a singhiozzare senza controllo, il corpo scosso da spasmi potenti, la mente sull’orlo di un’esplosione a causa del dolore e della disperazione che avevano ormai distrutto ogni parte di lui. Ogni singolo angolo del suo palazzo mentale sembrava essere stato distrutto, crollato sotto il peso di quella sofferenza. Gridò ancora e ancora, sperando di lenire quella terribile morsa che gli aveva compresso il cuore.

 Per questo quando le braccia di Greg si chiusero intorno alle sue spalle, Sherlock non si oppose, ma si lasciò stringere e cullare dolcemente. Non fece caso alle parole di conforto che l’Ispettore gli rivolse, né tantomeno a quelle di Molly, ma lasciò che per un momento, e almeno per una volta, fosse qualcun altro a occuparsi di lui.

 

 Quando il consulente investigativo si calmò – dopo aver singhiozzato per quasi un’ora tra le braccia di Lestrade, sotto lo sguardo addolorato di Molly e John – ed ebbe ritrovato la forza di parlare, sollevò lo sguardo su John, per la prima volta da quando era arrivato e vide che anche lui aveva gli abiti e le mani coperte di sangue.

 «Com’è successo?» chiese flebilmente, sentendo il capo dolere per le troppe lacrime.

 «Gli hanno sparato al petto. Hanno colpito il polmone sinistro e lo stomaco.» spiegò Molly avendo capito che John non ce l’avrebbe fatta. «È morto velocemente.»

 Un sospirò tremante lasciò le labbra di Watson. «Ho provato a fermare l'emorragia, ma non ce l’ho fatta. Mi dispiace davvero, Sherlock.» disse. «Avrei voluto salvarlo, ma non-»

 Holmes lo interruppe. «Chi è stato?»

 Il medico esitò, poi abbassò lo sguardo. Non poteva continuare a nasconderglielo. Non poteva continuare a mentire. L’avrebbe scoperto in ogni caso, presto o tardi.

 «Mary.» rispose soltanto.

 E nonostante l’avesse soltanto sussurrato, sembrò che quel nome avesse rimbombato tra le pareti dell’obitorio deciso a penetrare a fondo nelle menti di tutti.

 Gli occhi di Sherlock, vuoti e pallidi, tornarono a fissare il pavimento, increduli di fronte a quella confessione.

 «Come?» chiese senza fiato, come se avesse ricevuto una stilettata al cuore.

 La stessa Mary che aveva sposato John solo qualche mese prima? La stessa che lui aveva accolto nella sua vita perché John potesse essere felice, nonostante il suo cuore stesse lentamente andando in frantumi?

 Quando il suo corpo venne scosso da un leggero tremore, sentì la mano di Lestrade chiudersi intorno alla sua per confortarlo. E Sherlock non si ritrasse. Anzi, ricambiò debolmente la stretta, sentendo le dita dell’amico accarezzare le proprie.

 «Mi dispiace.» si scusò John, scuotendo il capo. «Non so perché l’abbia fatto. Non ne ho idea.»

 Sherlock a quel punto si volse verso Lestrade. «Devo parlare con lei.»

 Greg tentò di opporsi. «Sherlock, io non credo-»

 «Portami da lei, Lestrade.» disse rivolgendogli uno sguardo implorante.

 L’Ispettore lo osservò per un momento, poi si alzò e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi, prendendogli la mano e tenendolo per un braccio perché non cadesse a terra.

 John avanzò. «Vengo con te.» affermò, rivolto a Sherlock. «Voglio accompagnarti.»

 Holmes scosse fermamente il capo. «No.» ribatté, secco. «Vado da solo.»

 «Ma-»

 «Ho detto che vado da solo.» ripeté con voce ferma e detto questo seguì Lestrade fuori dall’obitorio, senza permettere a John di insistere ancora.

 

* * *

 

 

 Sherlock era seduto nella sala visite del carcere, in attesa dell’arrivo di Mary. Si era imposto di mantenere il controllo e il contegno necessari per dedurre più possibile riguardo al perché la signora Watson aveva deciso di uccidere Mycroft e aveva chiesto a Lestrade di aspettare fuori per permettergli di condurre l’interrogatorio a modo suo.

 Quando Mary varcò la soglia, i loro occhi si incontrarono per un momento.

 La guardia la spinse all’interno e le indicò il tavolo, ma lei sapeva già chi la stava attendendo. Perciò avanzò e si sedette sulla sedia posta vicino al tavolo, esattamente di fronte a Sherlock. Per un momento non disse nulla, poi si decise a rompere il silenzio.

 «Mi dispiace, Sherlock.» disse solamente.

 «Non osare.» ringhiò l’uomo e le lacrime tornarono ad appannargli la vista, ma si impose di trattenerle. «Non osare nominare mio fratello, non permetterti di scusarti o dire che sei dispiaciuta, perché potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni.» disse con voce straordinariamente ferma e distaccata. «Non sono qui perché voglio ascoltare le tue inutili e alquanto poco opportune scuse, voglio solo che tu mi dica perché hai deciso di uccidere mio fratello.» concluse, puntando gli occhi in quelli di lei.

 «Non avrei mai voluto farlo.» disse lei. «Ma…»

 «Ma cosa, Mary?» la incalzò.

 La donna deglutì a vuoto e abbassò lo sguardo. «Ma lui aveva ragione riguardo a Sherrinford.» concluse.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa c’entra Sherrinford, adesso?» chiese, confuso.

 «Non ci arrivi?» chiese lei, risollevando lo sguardo e scuotendo il capo. «È lui l’artefice di tutto questo. È lui che ha mandato in onda quel video spacciandosi per Moriarty. E tutto perché voleva che tu restassi a Londra.»

 Il cervello di Sherlock prese a lavorare freneticamente.

 «Se fossi partito per l’Europa dell’Est, non avrebbe potuto mettere in atto il suo piano.» aggiunse Mary.

 «Quale piano?»

 «Vuole vendicarsi su di te.» affermò. «Ti ritiene la causa della scelta di vostro padre. Crede che lui abbia scelto la vostra famiglia e non la sua, perché teneva a te più che a lui. E vuole fartela pagare.»

 «E questo cosa ha a che fare con il perché hai ucciso Mycroft?» chiese poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. «Sono qui per avere delle risposte, non per stupide storie inventate per giustificare un omicidio.»

 Il volto di Mary venne attraversato dalla rabbia. «Giusto, parliamoci chiaramente da assassino ad assassino.» lo stuzzicò, poi riprese, vedendo il suo sguardo perplesso. «Uccidere Mycroft o Magnussen non è poi molto diverso.»

 «Ho ucciso Magnussen per proteggerti.» precisò Holmes, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e sporgendosi per guardarla negli occhi. «Tu invece hai ucciso Mycroft per…» la voce si incrinò pericolosamente, tanto che Sherlock fu costretto a zittirsi.

 «Tu hai ucciso Magnussen per proteggere John.» lo corresse lei, sporgendosi in avanti. Vedendo che gli occhi del consulente investigativo si erano spalancati a quell’affermazione, proseguì. «Non prendiamoci in giro, Sherlock. Siamo due adulti, abbastanza intelligenti da decidere di non mentirci l’un l’altro. È chiaro che provi dei sentimenti per John. Mi è stato chiaro dalla prima volta in cui ti ho visto e ho notato come lo guardavi. E dopo aver saputo che avevi sparato a Magnussen ne ho avuto la conferma.»

 «Questa conversazione sta cominciando a stancarmi.» disse Sherlock, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Se vogliamo parlare dei miei sentimenti per John potremo farlo davanti a una tazza di tè. Adesso voglio sapere perché hai sparato a mio fratello.»

 «Per la stessa ragione per cui tu hai sparato a Magnussen.» replicò lei.

 Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia e si zittì. Rifletté per qualche momento su quelle parole, poi riprese. «Hanno minacciato John?»

 Mary annuì.

 «Chi?»

 «Sherrinford, te l’ho detto.» ripeté lei. «Vuole fartela pagare.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo. «Ecco perché il video di Moriarty.» disse tra sé e sé. «Sta mettendo in atto lo stesso piano di Jim. Vuole colpire me tramite le persone che amo.» risollevò lo sguardo, realizzando ogni cosa. Era stato lui ad avere accesso ai server governativi, per questo sapeva. «Ti ha chiesto lui di uccidere Mycroft?»

 La donna annuì. «Ha detto che se non avessi ucciso Mycroft avrebbe ucciso John.» sospirò. «Ho provato a cercare un’altra soluzione, ma-»

 «Non c’è nessun ma. C’è sempre un’altra soluzione.» la interruppe lui, mettendosi in piedi. «Hai ucciso mio fratello quando saresti potuta venire da me e chiedermi aiuto.»

 Mary scosse il capo. «Non questa volta.»

 Sherlock poggiò le mani sul tavolo e si chinò su di lei. «Invece sì.» sibilò. «Sta’ pur certa che anche se così non fosse, non ti perdonerei. Non ti perdonerò mai per avermelo portato via. Non ti perdonerò mai per quello che hai fatto.» le disse in un sussurro. «E se dovessi uscire di qui, un giorno, presta attenzione, perché se le nostre strade dovessero incrociarsi non esiterò a ucciderti, proprio come tu hai fatto con Mycroft.» la avvertì, poi si allontanò da lei, pronto ad andarsene.

 «Sherlock, aspetta.» lo chiamò lei.

 L’uomo si fermò, continuando a darle le spalle.

 «Devi proteggerlo.» disse la donna.

 «Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica.» replicò, sapendo che si stava riferendo a John. «Lo proteggerei in ogni caso, come ho sempre fatto.»

 «Devi dirgli che mi dispiace.» concluse la donna. «Per favore, devi dirglielo.»

 Lui scosse il capo. «Ti sbagli di grosso, Mary Morstan.» replicò duramente. «Io non ti devo nulla. Perciò se vorrai chiedergli scusa lo farai quando verrà da te.» concluse abbottonandosi la giacca. «Addio.» e detto questo uscì.

 

* * *

 

 

 John raggiunse Baker Street tre giorni dopo l’arresto di sua moglie. Quando entrò, la signora Hudson lo accolse con un abbraccio e con svariati baci sulle guance, quasi pensasse che sarebbero bastati per portare via quel dolore e senso di colpa che lo attanagliavano da giorni.

 Lui la ringraziò per l’interessamento, poi si diresse al piano superiore.

 Si fermò sulla soglia del salotto quando vide che Sherlock gli stava dando le spalle, immobile di fronte alla finestra. Teneva il suo violino e l’archetto stretti fra le mani, senza però suonare lo strumento, quasi stesse cercando l’ispirazione per farlo.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò John, muovendo un passo nell’appartamento.

 Il consulente investigativo si volse verso di lui.

 Il cuore del dottore si fermò. Non aveva mai visto Sherlock più perso e sconvolto che in quel momento, con il volto pallido, segnato dalla stanchezza e dalla lacrime, e gli occhi lucidi e spenti. Tentò di trattenersi dal chiedere se si sentisse male, sapendo quale sarebbe stata la risposta, e avanzò ancora.

 «Ti disturbo?» chiese invece, togliendosi la giacca. «Stavi componendo?»

 Sherlock a quel punto abbassò lo sguardo, quasi non si fosse accorto di avere il violino stretto tra le mani. Lo osservò per un momento, poi, con le mani che tremavano, lo poggiò sul tavolo accanto a sé e tornò a voltarsi verso John.

 «No.» rispose e andò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. «Non ci riesco.»

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia. «A fare cosa?»

 «Suonare.» replicò l’altro, attizzando il fuoco nel camino. «Non riesco più a suonare nulla. Come se non riuscissi a suonare una nota dietro l’altra. Come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nell’utilizzare quel violino.»

 John andò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. «Era un regalo di Mycroft?»

 Holmes annuì e sorrise mestamente, ricordando il giorno in cui glielo aveva regalato. «Diceva che adorava sentirmi suonare.» raccontò e gli occhi gli si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime. «Che ero così bravo da riuscire a commuoverlo.»

 «Aveva ragione.» confermò il medico. «Sentirti suonare è meraviglioso.»

 «Ormai non ha più importanza.» replicò chiudendo gli occhi e giungendo le mani le portò sotto il mento. «Non ho più nessun motivo per farlo.»

 «Non è vero, Sherlock.» disse John sporgendosi e poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio. «Mycroft non vorrebbe questo. E nemmeno io voglio che tu smetta. Puoi farlo per me, la signora Hudson, Lestrade e Molly. Noi amiamo sentirti suonare.»

 Sherlock si ritrasse immediatamente.

 John allontanò la mano dalla gamba dell’amico e poggiò la schiena alla poltrona, tentando di non far caso al fatto che Sherlock si fosse appena allontanato da lui, quasi il contatto l’avesse infastidito.

 «Sei stato da Mary?» chiese dopo un momento.

 «Sì.» rispose Holmes.

 Watson attese per qualche secondo, sperando che l’altro gli raccontasse ciò che si erano detti, ma il consulente investigativo rimase in silenzio. «E cosa ti ha detto?» chiese quindi.

 Sherlock riportò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico. «Perché non vai da lei e non glielo chiedi?» domandò di rimando, bruscamente.

 «Perché non voglio vederla.» rispose John con ovvietà, ignorando il tono appena utilizzato dall’amico. «Non dopo ciò che ha fatto.»

 Il consulente investigativo sospirò. «Ha detto che l’ha fatto per proteggerti da Sherrinford.» spiegò sbrigativo. «Lui l’aveva minacciata dicendole che l’unico modo che aveva per salvare te, era uccidere mio fratello.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia, elaborando le informazioni. «E tu le credi?»

 Holmes fece spallucce. «Non dovrei?» chiese. «Sai forse qualcosa che non so?»

 «No.» rispose il medico. «Anzi, Mycroft mi aveva avvertito di ciò di cui Sherrinford era capace, ma mai avrei pensato che avrebbe potuto usare Mary per-»

 «Perché era venuto da te quel giorno?» lo interruppe il moro, come se nemmeno avesse fatto caso alle parole dell’amico.

 «Voleva mettermi in guardia.» spiegò. «Sapeva che Sherrinford avrebbe tentato di colpire uno di noi per far soffrire te e voleva che me ne andassi da Londra per essere al sicuro.»

 Quelle parole fecero scattare qualcosa nella mente del consulente investigativo. «E perché non l’hai fatto?» domandò, sentendo la rabbia montare inspiegabilmente dentro di lui.

 «Perché volevo essere utile qui.» rispose John. «Non potevo andarmene sapendo che tu eri in pericolo e lasciarti solo ad affrontare Sherrinford.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo.

 «Avresti preferito che me ne fossi andato?» chiese. «Che fossi scappato?»

 Holmes non rispose. Continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul camino.

 «Sherlock, non ti avrei mai abbandonato. Non sapendo che mi avrebbero usato come arma contro di te.» spiegò John.

 «È proprio questo il problema.» sussurrò Sherlock, più a se stesso che al medico.

 Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Come?» chiese flebilmente. Forse aveva capito male, _doveva_ aver capito male.

 «Il problema è che chiunque può utilizzarti come arma contro di me.» spiegò Holmes, incontrando i suoi occhi. «L’ha fatto Moriarty, l’ha fatto Magnussen e lo sta facendo Sherrinford. E tutto perché…» si interruppe.

 «Tutto perché?» lo incalzò John, sentendosi colpito nel vivo da quelle parole.

 Sherlock scosse il capo e si mise in piedi, deciso a lasciare la stanza.

 Watson scattò in piedi a sua volta e gli circondò un polso con la mano prima che potesse allontanarsi. «Tutto perché, cosa, Sherlock?» disse incontrando il suo sguardo.

 «Lasciami, John.» lo avvertì con voce tremante.

 «Finisci la frase, prima.» dichiarò con voce ferma. «Perché…?»

 «Lasciami andare.» ringhiò.

 «Sherlock, per l’amor del cielo, vuoi spiegarti almeno per una volta?!»

 «Tutto perché ti amo!» esplose il consulente investigativo. Poi si liberò dalla presa dell’altro con uno strattone. «Soddisfatto?»

 John rimase senza fiato. «Cosa?» mormorò flebilmente.

 «Tutto questo è successo a causa di quello che provo per te. I miei sentimenti hanno offuscato la mia capacità di giudizio a tal punto da rendermi cieco di fronte a ciò che Mary avrebbe fatto.» riprese Sherlock. «Mi sono innamorato di te e questo non ha fatto altro che distruggere me e tutto ciò che avevo di più caro.»

 «Sei innamorato di me?» domandò Watson, incredulo.

 «Sì.» rispose Sherlock, abbassando lo sguardo. 

 Il medico non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito. «Da quanto tempo?»

 «Da sempre. Ed è stato il più grande errore della mia vita.» replicò il moro. «Mycroft non faceva che ripetermi che i sentimenti non sono che uno svantaggio e io ci avevo sempre creduto, fino a che non ho conosciuto te. Hai sconvolto il mio mondo e ogni mia convinzione. Con quel tuo essere gentile e meravigliosamente brillante hai fatto sì che tutti i miei sforzi per rimanere distaccato da ciò che mi circondava fossero vani. E guarda dove siamo finiti.» concluse. «Per questo non commetterò più lo stesso errore.»

 «Errore?» chiese John, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Ma di cosa parli?»

 Sherlock sospirò e si volse verso la finestra. «Da adesso in poi non permetterò più che qualcosa di così banale come i sentimenti possano fuorviarmi. Non mi lascerò guidare da nient’altro che non sia il mio cervello e la razionalità.» affermò. «Devo trovare Sherrinford e fermarlo prima che arrivi a fare del male a qualcun altro e non potrò permettermi errori. Per questo non ti permetterò di aiutarmi.»

 «Scusami?»

 «Rimarrai fuori da questa faccenda, John.» aggiunse Sherlock.

 «Hai bisogno del mio aiuto. Non puoi risolvere tutto questo da solo.»

 Sherlock si volse nuovamente verso di lui. «Vedi, John, è qui che ti sbagli. Io non ho bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, tantomeno del tuo. Me la sono sempre cavata da solo, anche prima del tuo arrivo. Quindi non vedo perché dovrei avere bisogno di te in questo momento.» replicò in tono tagliente. «Diciamo che in realtà è sempre stato il contrario. Eri tu ad avere bisogno di me e non viceversa, ma credo che possiamo concordare che questo sia un problema tuo.»

 Gli occhi di John si velarono di lacrime. «Perché mi stai dicendo questo?»

 «Perché è la verità. E se fa troppo male perché tu la possa accettare, allora puoi anche andartene.» concluse in tono duro e detto questo oltrepassò il dottore, percorse il corridoio e si chiuse nella sua stanza, sbattendo la porta, lasciando John solo.


	3. The pain

 John non si fece vedere a Baker Street per tutta la settimana seguente. Sherlock gli aveva detto chiaramente che non voleva averlo tra i piedi e, per il bene di entrambi, il medico aveva deciso di farsi da parte. Dopotutto, anche se gli aveva fatto male sentirselo dire, sapeva bene che il suo amico aveva ragione: Sherlock non aveva bisogno di lui, era sempre stato il contrario. E in quel momento, seduto sul divano di casa propria, solo e immerso nel silenzio, se ne rese conto. Sentiva un vuoto immenso dentro di sé, che sembrava quasi volerlo soffocare. Nonostante nessuno gli impedisse di tornare da Sherlock, sapeva bene che se anche l’avesse fatto, nulla sarebbe più stato lo stesso, perché lui non l’avrebbe più voluto.

 Il fatto che gli avesse confessato di amarlo, ma di aver sbagliato a cedere a quel sentimento, l’aveva ferito più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato o avesse voluto dare a vedere. Lui teneva a Sherlock – era davvero importante per lui – ma non lo amava. O almeno così aveva creduto fino a qualche giorno prima. Da quando Sherlock glielo aveva confessato, non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensarci e ripensarci ed era arrivato alla conclusione che era così evidente ciò che il suo amico provava per lui, che non riusciva a capire come potesse non essersene accorto prima. Quelle parole avevano messo in discussione tutte le sue certezze, tanto da portarlo a porsi domande che prima non gli avevano mai sfiorato la mente.

  _È soltanto un amico?_

_Davvero non provo nulla per lui?_

_Allora perché fa così male?_

 Il campanello suonò, destandolo dai suoi pensieri.

 L’uomo sospirò e si costrinse a mettersi in piedi per andare ad aprire. Quando vide che sulla soglia di casa c’era Greg, i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa.

 «Greg» disse stupito. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

 «Sono passato a vedere come stavi.» rispose l’Ispettore.

 «Sto bene, ma dubito fortemente che tu sia passato solo per sapere come sto, considerando che ti sarebbe bastato un SMS.» replicò il medico. «Cos’è successo?»

  «Sherlock è scomparso.» disse Lestrade, sospirando, senza troppi giri di parole. «Non lo vedo da quattro giorni, non risponde al cellulare e non è a Baker Street e in nessuno dei suoi soliti nascondigli.»

 «Oh, Gesù…» sfuggì a Watson, che si portò le mani al viso. Sospirò e gli fece cenno di entrare. Insieme raggiunsero il salotto e presero posto sul divano. «Non potrebbe essere in qualche covo di drogati o a casa di Mycroft?»

 «Non lo so. Per questo sono qui. Volevo sapere se l’avevi visto o se ti aveva fatto sapere dove sarebbe andato.» replicò il poliziotto. «Anzi, a dirla tutta speravo che fosse qui con te.»

 «No, non è qui.» dichiarò John. «Abbiamo litigato e mi ha chiesto di stare fuori dalle indagini. Non lo vedo da una settimana.» concluse con un sospiro.

 «Sono sicuro che gli passerà.» disse Greg, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «È un brutto periodo, è normale che si comporti così.»

 «No, credo che questa volta non gli passerà molto facilmente. Non mi sorprenderebbe se fosse scomparso a causa del nostro litigio.» sospirò e scosse il capo. Dopo un momento di silenzio riprese. «Mi ha detto che è innamorato di me.» disse e vedendo che Greg aveva abbassato lo sguardo, aggiunse: «Cosa c’è?»

 Lestrade risollevò lo sguardo. «Be’, era ora che te lo dicesse, dopo anni passati a nasconderlo.» disse. «Lo sapeva da anni e se n’erano accorti tutti. L’unico che ancora non ne era stato messo al corrente eri tu.»

 John sgranò gli occhi. «Com’è possibile che non me ne fossi mai accorto?» domandò. Se davvero tutti lo sapevano e lo avevano notato, com’era possibile che l’unico a non averlo capito fosse lui, il diretto interessato?

 «Non lo so, amico.» replicò Greg, facendo spallucce. «Ma posso assicurati che era abbastanza evidente.»

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo e si prese il capo fra le mani. «Che idiota… sono un vero idiota. Come ho fatto a non capire?» mormorò, scuotendo vigorosamente il capo. «E la cosa peggiore è che non provo nulla per lui… non lo amo e lui lo sa.»

 Lestrade aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sei certo di non provare nulla per lui?»

 «Greg, sai bene che non sono gay.»

 «Lo so, non fai che ripeterlo. Però da persona estranea alla cosa e da osservatore esterno, posso dirti che dai tutt’altra impressione.» replicò. Vedendolo perplesso, riprese: «Ho capito che Sherlock è innamorato di te da come ti guarda. Ha sempre quello sguardo concentrato e attento che riserva soltanto a te, come se tentasse di carpire ogni particolare di te per assimilarlo e farlo suo. Ti guarda come se fossi l’unica cosa ad avere importanza a questo mondo, come se non esistesse nessun’altro a parte te.» affermò, accennando un sorriso. «E da quello che ho visto, anche se forse non te ne sei ancora reso conto, gli riservi lo stesso sguardo. Se non è amore questo…»

 John sentì il cuore accelerare, mozzandogli il respiro. Davvero aveva dato quell’impressione? «Io amavo Mary, non Sherlock. Per quanto possa provarci, per quanto possa volerlo…» sospirò, scuotendo il capo. «Io tengo a lui… ci tengo davvero. Però non nel modo in cui lui vorrebbe.»

 Ignorando le sue parole, Greg riprese. «Quanto volte sei andato da Mary da quando è in carcere?» chiese, uno sguardo risoluto negli occhi.

 Il medico, preso in contropiede da quella domanda, abbassò lo sguardo. «Mai.»

 «E quante volte andavi alla tomba di Sherlock quando credevi fosse morto?»

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono man mano che la consapevolezza si faceva strada in lui. «Quasi ogni giorno.» rispose in automatico. E gli tornò in mente il periodo quando, dopo la morte del suo migliore amico, andava alla sua tomba a portargli dei fiori e a parlare con lui, a piangere e ad implorarlo di tornare da lui e di non lasciarlo solo. Tuttavia, anche se era evidente quanto John tenesse a Sherlock, il fatto che andasse alla sua tomba ogni giorno non presupponeva che fosse innamorato di lui. «Chiunque l’avrebbe fatto.»

 «Io andavo da lui ogni due settimane e sono suo amico.» fece notare Greg.

 John sospirò. «Il fatto che andassi da lui ogni giorno non significa necessariamente che io sia attratto da lui.»

 Lestrade annuì. «Hai ragione.» confermò, poi dopo un momento riprese: «Che cosa pensi quando lo vedi? O quando deduce qualcosa, sorprendendo tutti con le sue idee geniali?»

 «Che è fantastico.» rispose John, automaticamente. «È speciale, lo sanno tutti.»

 «E quando ha ucciso Magnussen che cosa hai provato?»

 «Sai bene che ero furioso. Te lo avevo detto.» disse, abbassando lo sguardo. «Ma dopo averci pensato su ho capito che avrei fatto la stessa cosa per protegger lui, se fosse stato necessario.»

 «Come quando hai sparato al tassista per impedirgli di fargli del male.» confermò Lestrade, sorridendo. «Questo è amore, John. Immolarsi per qualcun altro quando è necessario e dare la propria vita per lui e per proteggerlo.» spiegò. «O pensare che sia fantastico nonostante i suoi difetti e tenere a lui anche a dispetto di tutti i torti che ti ha fatto.»

 John sembrò sorpreso da quella rivelazione. «Sai del tassista?»

 Il poliziotto rise. «Dai, John, non sono così stupido come Sherlock vuole farmi sembrare.» replicò. «Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato da Sherlock Holmes, da quando lo conosco, è che si deve imparare a osservare. E da quando lo faccio ho scoperto molte cose interessanti.» sorrise e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Per la cronaca: non c’è niente di male ad ammettere che provi qualcosa per lui.»

 «Il problema è che io non sono certo di ciò che provo. Ci ho pensato e non sono certo che ciò che provo sia amore. Potrebbe essere semplice affetto.» fece notare Watson. «Non posso andare da lui e dirgli che lo amo, perché se non fosse la verità lo distruggerei.»

 «Non ti sto dicendo di andare da lui e gettarti ai suoi piedi, ti sto dicendo di pensarci su e di schiarirti le idee. Soprattutto alla luce del fatto che ti ha confessato di essere innamorato di te.» dichiarò l’Ispettore. «Prenditi un po’ di tempo e quando sarà più chiaro gli darai una risposta. Se è riuscito ad amarti fino ad ora senza dirtelo, è perché non vuole nulla in cambio.»

 «Sì, ma se mi accorgessi di non amarlo?» chiese il medico. «Cosa potrei fare in quel caso?»

 «Lasciarti amare.» replicò Greg con ovvietà.

  John, dopo un momento di riflessione, annuì. «Grazie, Greg.»

 Lestrade sorrise e gli poggiò una mano sul ginocchio, con fare rassicurante. «Devo tornare a Scotland Yard.» annunciò mettendosi in piedi. «Chiamami se dovesse farsi sentire e non fare nulla di avventato.» si raccomandò. Si abbottonò il cappotto e prese le chiavi della macchina dalla tasca interna della giacca. «Conosco la strada.» concluse lasciando la stanza. Poi uscì dalla viletta, diretto a Scotland Yard.

* * *

 

 Il giorno seguente John uscì di casa con l’intento di trovare Sherlock.

 Ci aveva pensato a lungo e anche se non era ancora riuscito a schiarirsi le idee riguardo i suoi sentimenti per lui, non poteva di certo rimanere con le mani in mano mentre lui era chissà dove, magari ferito o in pericolo. Forse non era successo niente di grave o forse – e quel pensiero lo fece rabbrividire dal terrore – Sherrinford l’aveva trovato e gli aveva fatto del male. Watson non poteva saperlo con certezza, perciò avrebbe dovuto agire prendendo tutte le precauzioni del caso.

 Il medico cercò in tutti i suoi nascondigli – in quelli abituali e quelli meno utilizzati – e in svariati covi di drogati, ma non riuscì a trovarlo. Una parte di sé era sollevata, sperando che significasse che non era tornato alla droga, ma l’altra era più preoccupata che mai, considerando che le messe del consulente investigativo spesso e volentieri non erano prevedibili.

 Sconsolato tornò a Baker Street, sperando di trovare qualche indizio che lo conducesse da lui, studiò attentamente ogni angolo dell’appartamento in cerca di qualche indizio, ma non trovò nulla. Così decise di scendere al piano di sotto per chiedere alla signora Hudson se l’avesse visto nelle ultime ore, ma la donna gli assicurò di non averlo visto, né di averlo sentito rientrare anche solo per la notte.

 John la ringraziò e uscì in strada. Sollevò una mano per chiamare un taxi e tornare a cercare in giro per la città, e solo allora notò, parcheggiata dall’altra parte della strada, un’auto nera – simile a quelle di Mycroft – dove un uomo era appoggiato e lo stava osservando. Quante erano le probabilità che stesse aspettando proprio lui? Poteva essere lì in attesa di una donna, magari per un appuntamento. Eppure il modo in cui lo osservava… ad un tratto mosse il capo, rivolgendogli un cenno.

 A quel punto John aggrottò le sopracciglia e attraversò la strada, avvicinandosi. Quando si ritrovò di fronte a lui, a conferma del fatto che lo stesse aspettando, l’uomo aprì la portiera dell’auto e lo invitò ad entrare.

 E Watson salì a bordo senza porsi troppe domande. 

* * *

 L’uomo aprì la portiera della macchina e con un cenno poco amichevole invitò il dottore a scendere. Non aveva parlato per tutto il viaggio e non sembrava intenzionato a farlo, perciò John scese senza fare storie. Se ci fosse stato Sherlock, al suo posto, sarebbe riuscito a dedurre la sua posizione in base al percorso seguito per arrivarci, ma l’unica cosa che il medico era stato in grado di dedurre era che si fossero allontanati da Londra. Non sapeva di quanti chilometri, esattamente, ma a giudicare dal tempo impiegato per raggiungere quella zona, era ovvio che fosse la periferia della città.

 John uscì dall’abitacolo e osservò ciò che lo circondava. Doveva trattarsi di una zona industriale poco trafficata. Una distesa di capannoni si estendeva a perdita d’occhio alla sua destra, ma quando si volse a sinistra non vide altro che un muro di nebbia. _Fantastico,_ pensò.

 L’uomo accanto a lui richiuse la portiera con una spinta poco delicata e puntandogli una pistola alla schiena lo costrinse ad avanzare verso il capannone che avevano di fronte. Quando varcarono la soglia, vennero accolti da un uomo, la cui figura emerse dall’oscurità con passo lento e leggero.

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia e socchiuse gli occhi per intravedere chi avesse di fronte e solo quando entrò nel suo campo visivo capì. Fisico asciutto e allampanato, capelli neri, occhi di ghiaccio.

 «Quindi sei tu Sherrinford Holmes.» disse il dottore.

 L’uomo sorrise sornione. «Sherlock le ha parlato di me. Mi sento quasi onorato.»

 «Lui dov’è?» chiese John.

 «Oh, dottore, questa sua fedeltà a mio fratello mi commuove.» rispose Sherrinford. «Cosa le fa pensare che io sappia dove si trovi Sherlock?»

 Watson fece spallucce. «Il fatto che sia scomparso da una settimana. Considerando che era sulle tue tracce posso presumere che lo abbia trovato prima tu e che lo abbia portato qui per sbarazzarti di lui. Sapevi che nessuno avrebbe sospettato nulla dato che spesso e volentieri Sherlock sparisce per mesi senza dare sue notizie a nessuno.» affermò facendo spallucce, rimanendo impassibile. «Ma il fatto che tu mi abbia sequestrato in mezzo alla strada per portami in questo posto dimenticato da Dio, con una pistola puntata alla schiena, mi suggerisce che lui sia ancora vivo.» concluse.

 «È più sveglio di quanto sembra, dottor Watson.»

 «E tu più ottuso di quanto immaginassi.» replicò. «Forse la scomparsa di Sherlock potrà passare inosservata, ma la mia non lo farà. Tra qualche ora ti ritroverai tutta Scotland Yard alle calcagna e il tuo gioco finirà prima di cominciare.»

 Sherrinford sorrise. «Il mio gioco è già cominciato da tempo.» affermò, poi sospirò e riprese. «Dunque, immagino che vorrà vedere Sherlock.» concluse. «Mi segua.» disse, indicando il capannone con un cenno del capo.

 L’uomo alle spalle del medico spinse la pistola contro la sua schiena per costringerlo ad avanzare. I tre varcarono la soglia del capannone e percorsero il lungo corridoio centrale camminando velocemente. Due lampadine illuminavano l’ambiente, ma non quanto bastava per trovare un punto di riferimento, perciò John si ritrovò a sperare che Greg si accorgesse al più presto della sua scomparsa. Una volta arrivati in fondo al corridoio, Sherrinford spalancò una porta alla sua sinistra e invitò il dottore ad entrare con un cenno della mano.

 «Prego» disse cordialmente. «E buona permanenza.»

 John varcò la soglia e sobbalzò quando la porta si chiuse con violenza alle sue spalle. Sospirò e si guardò intorno. Sherrinford gli aveva detto che l’avrebbe condotto da Sherlock, eppure lì non c’era nessuno. Volse il capo e destra a sinistra, strizzando gli occhi per vedere attraverso la semioscurità della stanza. Il suo cuore accelerò non appena i suoi occhi si posarono su quello che sembrava un ammasso di stracci, nell’angolo più oscuro dell’ampia stanza. Tuttavia, quel cappotto gli era tremendamente famigliare. Il medico poté udire perfettamente dei rantoli strozzati e ansiti convulsi rimbombare nella stanza. A quel punto John avanzò e poté intravedere degli inconfondibili ricci corvini spuntare dal cappotto, che gli diedero conferma che quello era proprio il suo migliore amico.

 «Dio…» gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Senza perdere tempo lo raggiunse e si inginocchiò al suo fianco. Ad una prima occhiata, John poté stabile che dovesse essere a digiuno da almeno tre giorni a giudicare dagli zigomi ancora più sporgenti e da quanto gli abiti gli stavano larghi. Il suo corpo era scosso da potenti tremori e il suo volto era pallido come un cencio, segnato dalle occhiaie e dalla stanchezza. Il medico fece voltare l’amico verso di sé, facendolo sdraiare sulla schiena e lo chiamò, poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia. «Sherlock» 

 L’uomo emise un ansito strozzato. John gli diede dei leggeri colpetti sulle guance e dopo qualche istante le palpebre tremarono e gli occhi lentamente si aprirono, rivelando le iridi azzurre quasi completamente scomparse sotto l’iride, dilatata a coprirle quasi completamente. 

 «John…» rantolò Sherlock, aggrottando le sopracciglia e sbattendo più volte le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco oltre il velo che gli offuscava la vista.

 «Sì, Sherlock.» sussurrò il medico.

 «Ciao…» sussurrò il consulente investigativo e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  

 John accennò un sorriso. «Ehi…» sollevò una mano e gliela poggiò sulla fronte, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava il petto, per rassicurarlo. Non aveva mai visto Sherlock piangere – se non prima di buttarsi dal tetto del Bart’s – il che significava che doveva essere davvero disperato e spaventato, dopo giorni di prigionia e solitudine.   

 «’ei qui ‘er me…?» balbettò il consulente investigativo.

 Watson annuì. «Sì.» rispose. Fece scivolare la mano fra i suoi ricci con fare rassicurante, e solo in quel momento si rese conto della lunga ferita che correva sul capo dell’amico e della macchia di sangue sul materasso. La ferita era ancora aperta e stava sanguinando, ma a giudicare da quanto era estesa, poteva essere vecchia di qualche giorno. La macchia di sangue sul materasso era grande, quindi doveva aver perso molto sangue, il che spiegava perché fosse così pallido.   

 «Sei ferito.» sussurrò impallidendo.

 «Non è sta’a colpa mia…» bofonchiò il moro. «She’nfo’d…»

 «Sì, lo so, Sherlock. Lo so.» lo rassicurò. «Adesso devo fasciarti la testa. Potresti avere una commozione cerebrale e dobbiamo bloccare la fuoriuscita del sangue prima che la ferita si infetti.» spiegò e senza perdere tempo si tolse la sciarpa. Considerando che stava balbettando e alla profondità della ferita, il colpo alla testa doveva essere stato potente. «Adesso ti metto seduto.» lo informò e dopo essersi posizionato alle sue spalle, sedendosi sul materasso lo sollevò reggendogli la testa. Gli fece poggiare la schiena contro il suo petto, imponendosi di ignorare gli ansiti e i gemiti di dolore dell’amico, poi prese la sciarpa e gliela legò intorno al capo per tamponare la ferita. Una volta finito gli circondò il petto con le braccia, issando il suo corpo contro il petto, tra le gambe.

 «Devi rimanere sveglio.» disse. «Tieni gli occhi aperti e tenta di rimanere lucido. Parla se serve, ma non addormentarti. Hai perso troppo sangue.» spiegò, sapendo che Sherlock avrebbe preferito essere messo al corrente della situazione, anche se fosse stata critica.

 «Stanco…» si lamentò Sherlock.

 «Lo so.» confermò il dottore, accarezzandogli il petto. «Ma se ti addormenti rischi di non svegliarti più, Sherlock. E non vogliamo che accada, giusto?»

 «No…» replicò il consulente investigativo. «…parliamo…»

 «Bene.» proseguì John. «Di cosa vuoi parlare?»

 «No… idea…»

 John sorrise. «Ok, allora comincio io.» disse prendendogli la mano e stringendola, avendo notato che aveva nuovamente chiuso gli occhi per qualche secondo. «Devo dirti una cosa che riguarda Mycroft.» spiegò e lo sentì gemere sommessamente non appena ebbe pronunciato il nome di suo fratello. «Non l’ho fatto prima perché mi sembrava troppo presto e sapevo che non avresti voluto vedermi, ma credo che sia arrivato il momento che tu lo sappia.» sospirò. «Prima di morire mi ha chiesto di dirti che eri importante per lui e che ti amava. Ti amava tantissimo, Sherlock. Eri tutto per lui.»

 Il corpo di Sherlock tremò a contatto con il suo.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sporse per studiare il volto dell’amico. Una lacrima stava solcando la sua guancia, percorrendola lentamente fino a perdersi nel suo cappotto.

 Holmes gemette. «Era importante…» sussurrò con voce flebile. «Mycroft… lo amavo molto… e ho r’vinato tutto…» la frase si dissolse in singhiozzi sommessi.

 «Shh… non hai rovinato nulla, te lo assicuro.» John lo cullò dolcemente, asciugandogli la guancia con le dita. «Nonostante tutto ciò che era successo, lui ti amava. Eri la sua famiglia e non voleva nient’altro che fossi felice e al sicuro. E sapeva che anche tu lo amavi.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «…mai detto…»

 «Non ce n’era bisogno.» assicurò Watson, accarezzandogli la fronte. «A volte non c’è bisogno di usare le parole. Tra fratelli soprattutto, non ce n’è bisogno. Ci sono cose che si capiscono senza bisogno di essere spiegate. Perciò sono certo che Mycroft lo sapesse.»

 «…sapeva…?» domandò l’altro.

 «Sì.» rispose il medico. «Ti posso assicurare che lo sapeva.»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì, ma una fitta di dolore gli attraversò il capo. Ansimò e si portò una mano alla fronte, sentendo le lacrime rigargli le guance con violenza, nonostante stesse tentando di trattenerle. Si rannicchiò maggiormente contro l’amico. «…male…» gemette. «John… fa male…»

 John lo strinse a sé e gli accarezzò il petto con una mano. «Lo so, tenta di non pensarci.» consigliò. Poi gli prese la mano e gli accarezzò il dorso, tracciando linee leggere con il pollice. «Pensa a qualcos’altro. Tieni la mente lontana e distaccata dal dolore. Credi di poterlo fare?»

 Holmes si lamentò nuovamente, scuotendo il capo e portandosi le mani alla testa.

 «Sì, che puoi.» disse lui, dolcemente, allontanandola per evitare che toccasse la ferita e rischiasse così di infettarla. «Pensa a qualcosa che ti tranquillizza e che ti fa star bene.» sentendolo lamentarsi nuovamente, risistemò meglio il suo corpo contro il proprio, in modo che Sherlock avesse il capo poggiato sulla sua spalla. Gli accarezzò la fronte e poggiò la tempia contro la sua.

 «…stanco…» ripeté l’uomo. «…dormire… solo ‘n momento…» bofonchiò.

 «No.» sbottò John. «Non dormire, Sherlock. Resta sveglio.»

 «…non riesco…»

 «Sì, invece, puoi farcela. Devi farlo almeno fino a che non sarai tornato completamente lucido.» replicò il dottore con voce ferma. «Sai che cosa facciamo? Adesso cominciamo a contare. Una bella prova di matematica, che ne dici?» propose. Forse se fosse riuscito a tenerlo abbastanza concentrato da permettergli di mantenere attiva la sua mente, sarebbe riuscito a rimanere sveglio.

 Un sorriso accennato fece capolino sulle labbra del consulente investigativo. «’ono bravo… ‘n matematica…» sussurrò.

 «Sì, lo so, sei un maledetto genio. Come in qualsiasi altra cosa, d’altronde.» fece notare con un sorriso e accarezzandogli i fianchi. «Ok, cominciamo. Allora… quando fa 482-138?»

 «344» ripose Sherlock dopo poco meno di due secondi.

 «122+69?»

 «191»

 John annuì. «Bravo.»

 Continuarono per più di un’ora. Sommarono e moltiplicarono cifre di ogni genere, un’operazione dietro l’altra, fino a che Sherlock sembrò aver recuperato quasi totalmente la capacità di formare frasi di senso compiuto.

 Il tentativo di tenerlo sveglio andò in porto, tanto che Sherlock riuscì anche a rivolgere alcune domande a John e rimproverarlo per alcuni errori di calcolo. Il medico ridacchiò, decisamente sollevato nel vedere che il suo amico stava lentamente tornando a essere quello di sempre.

* * *

 

 Qualche ora dopo, il corpo di Holmes prese a tremare violentemente contro quello del medico, che continuava a tenerlo stretto a sé.

 «…freddo…» mormorò Sherlock con voce tremante. «Ho freddo, John…»

 Watson fece scivolare una mano sulla fronte dell’amico, sentendo che era bollente.

 «Dannazione, hai la febbre.» disse, imprecando sottovoce. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che presto sarebbe arrivata, ma sperava in cuor suo che non fosse così, considerando la bassa temperatura della stanza e la mancanza di possibilità di riscaldarsi. A quel punto si spostò, inginocchiandosi accanto a Sherlock. Gli resse la testa e lo fece sdraiare in posizione supina.

 La mano di Sherlock si chiuse immediatamente intorno al polso del medico, tirandolo verso di sé. «…non lasciarmi…» ansimò, nuovamente colto dalla stanchezza. Aveva le guance arrossate e gli occhi vitrei, segno che la febbre stava salendo velocemente.

 John gli strinse la mano. «Non ti lascio.» assicurò mentre si toglieva la giacca e la adagiava sul corpo dell’amico per tenerlo al caldo. «Voglio solo che tu rimanga sdraiato.» concluse e si sedette sul bordo del materasso, accanto a lui. Scostò la stoffa della sciarpa che aveva avvolto intorno al capo di Holmes e diede una rapida occhiata alla ferita, poi sospirò, risistemando il tessuto in modo da coprirla nuovamente.

 «…morirò…?» domandò Sherlock, respirando affannosamente.

 John abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo sugli occhi dell’amico e gli sorrise rassicurante. «No. Certo che no.» rispose dolcemente. «È una ferita superficiale.»

 Sherlock annuì. «…ho sonno… ti prego, John, voglio dormire…»

 Il medico ci pensò per un momento e alla fine annuì. «D’accordo, dormi un po’.» concesse, accarezzandogli i capelli.

* * *

 

 Nel bel mezzo della notte, John, che si era sdraiato accanto all’amico per concedersi qualche ora di sonno, si svegliò di soprassalto. Si allarmò, sentendo che il corpo di Sherlock stava tremando violentemente a contatto con il suo, il dottore si mise seduto e si volse verso il moro.

 Il volto di Sherlock era solcato da rivoli di sudore freddo, le pelle era bollente e a giudicare dal rossore delle sue guance e dal respiro rotto e pesante, la febbre doveva essere salita sopra i 39°.

 Il consulente investigativo gemette, sentendo il corpo di John allontanarsi dal proprio. Aprì lentamente gli e incontrò quelli di Watson.

 Il dottore si chinò su di lui, accarezzandogli il petto. «Sherlock, dobbiamo abbassare la temperatura.» spiegò «Devo toglierti il cappotto e la sciarpa. So che sentirai freddo, ma è per il tuo bene.»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì febbrilmente e quando l’amico lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, lasciò che gli sfilasse la sciarpa, il cappotto e la giacca.

 John li adagiò sul pavimento e, facendolo sdraiare nuovamente, prese a sbottonargli la camicia per scoprirgli il petto. Vedendo che era lucido di sudore freddo, prese la sciarpa e tamponò il petto e il collo dell’uomo, che intanto stava tremando sotto il suo tocco.

 «Passerà» assicurò il dottore. «Andrà tutto bene.» promise, accarezzandogli il capo.

 «…sono felice che tu sia qui…» ansimò Sherlock sollevando una mano, in modo che l’amico potesse stringerla.

 John sorrise dolcemente e gli accarezzò una guancia. «Anche io sono felice di averti ritrovato, Sherlock.» sussurrò, chinandosi su di lui per poggiare la fronte contro la sua. «Usciremo di qui molto presto, te lo prometto.»

* * *

 

 Sherlock gemette. Sentiva una continua e fastidiosa pulsazione alla testa, il cuore galoppargli nel petto e il respiro sempre più affannoso e rotto.

 John gli stava asciugando il petto, madido di sudore e quando lo sentì lamentarsi, sollevò lo sguardo e gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandola delicatamente. «Shh…»

 Il moro si lamentò e il suo corpo tremò. «John…» sussurrò.

 Il medico sorrise. «Sono qui.»

 «…puoi stringermi?» ansimò Sherlock. «…ho freddo…»

 John annuì e si sdraiò accanto a lui, accogliendolo fra le sue braccia. Avvicinò il suo corpo a quello dell’altro e fece scorrere la mano tra i suoi ricci corvini. Sentì le mani di Sherlock chiudersi intorno alla sua camicia e il suo viso affondare nell’incavo del suo collo. Intrecciò le loro gambe sperando di potergli trasmettere abbastanza calore da farlo smettere di tremare.

 «…ho paura…» ammise Holmes, in un sussurro.

 «Non devi.» sussurrò il dottore, stringendolo maggiormente a sé. «Non devi, perché io sono qui e finché sarò al tuo fianco non permetterò che ti accada nulla.» promise e lo sentì annuire contro la sua spalla.

 E rimasero stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, in attesa della notte.

* * *

 Il mattino seguente, l’uomo che aveva scortato John fino al capannone aprì la porta e fece scivolare sul pavimento un vassoio sul quale avevano adagiato due bicchieri d’acqua. Il medico ringraziò il cielo, dato che la sete aveva cominciato a farsi sentire. Sia lui che Sherlock erano affamati, ma dopo due giorni passati senza bere nemmeno una goccia d’acqua, reidratarsi era la priorità.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò John, accarezzandogli i capelli, per svegliarlo.

 Il consulente investigativo aprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli di John. Immediatamente accennò un sorriso. «Ciao…»

 Il medico sorrise a sua volta. «Ciao» gli accarezzò una guancia. «Hanno portato dell’acqua. Hai bisogno di bere o rischi di disidratarti. Che ne dici di provare a metterti seduto, mentre vado a prendere i bicchieri?»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì e quando l’amico si mise in piedi, facendo leva sulle braccia, si mise seduto sul materasso. Si portò una mano al capo e chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante per recuperare la lucidità.

 «Ecco qui.»

 La voce di John gli fece riaprire gli occhi. Il medico era in ginocchio di fronte a lui e gli stava porgendo un bicchiere. Sherlock lo prese tra le mani, leggermente tremanti a causa di giorni di digiuno, e se lo portò alle labbra, bevendo lentamente.

 John sorrise e quando l’amico ebbe finito, gli porse il secondo bicchiere.

 Holmes scosse il capo.

 «Sì, Sherlock, devi bere o ti disidraterai.»

 «Anche tu devi bere» fece notare.

 «Io non ho la febbre e non ho perso quasi un litro di sangue.» replicò Watson. «Bevi.»

 L’altro scosse il capo. «Non se prima non bevi anche tu…» insistette.

 John lo osservò per un momento, poi sospirò e annuì. «D’accordo.» concesse. «Ne bevo metà, ma l’altra metà la finisci tu, ok?»

 Il moro annuì e quando il dottore ebbe bevuto metà della sua razione d’acqua, lui finì il bicchiere, poggiandolo poi il capo contro la parete, facendo respiri profondi.

 John si inginocchiò nuovamente di fronte al consulente investigativo e poggiando due dita sul suo polso, controllò il suo battito, guardando l’orologio che portava al polso. Alla fine, avendo appurato che nonostante la ferita il battito fosse nella norma, prese posto accanto a Sherlock e gli prese la mano.

 Sherlock sorrise, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

 «Cosa c’è?» domandò John, volgendosi verso di lui e aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Mi piace tenerti la mano.» sussurrò, aprendo gli occhi e puntandoli sul volto del dottore.

 Watson intrecciò le loro dita. «Anche a me piace tenere la tua.»

 Il consulente investigativo inclinò il capo a sinistra e lo poggiò sulla spalla dell’amico, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi.

* * *

 

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi di scatto e ansimò.

 John se ne accorse e immediatamente gli accarezzò il capo. «Ehi…» sussurrò senza allentare la presa intorno al suo corpo, sdraiato accanto al suo. «Tranquillo, era solo un sogno.»

 Il consulente investigativo inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, poi annuì, stringendosi maggiormente contro l’amico. Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, sperando che il suo corpo smettesse di tremare così violentemente, dopo quell’incubo tremendo.

 «Cosa stavi sognando?» domandò il medico, accarezzandogli i capelli. Dopo cinque giorni passati in quel capannone, quella era la prima notte in cui Sherlock si svegliava spaventato da un incubo.

 «Il nostro addio. Tre mesi fa, alla pista.» mormorò Sherlock, con voce impastata e fiato corto. «E a ciò che avrei… a ciò che avrei voluto dirti prima di partire.»

 «Riguardo al fatto che quella missione sarebbe stata fatale?» domandò John.

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico, tentando di metterlo a fuoco nell’oscurità. «Come lo sai?»

 «Me lo ha detto Mycroft. Sapeva quanto fossi arrabbiato per il fatto che fossi quasi andato in overdose, così è venuto da me e mi ha spiegato perché avevi fatto una cosa del genere.» spiegò il medico. «Per questo ti ho perdonato. Perché ho capito che se tornare in Europa ti spaventava così tanto da spingerti a un gesto del genere, allora dovevi essere davvero disperato.» concluse e gli accarezzò uno zigomo con delicatezza.

 Sherlock sospirò. Disperato non era esattamente un termine adatto ad esprimere il suo stato d’animo al momento della partenza per quella missione. «Non era questo che volevo dirti.» replicò dopo un momento.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Allora cos’era?»

 «Che ti amo.» replicò Holmes e immediatamente abbassò lo sguardo. Gli aveva già confessato ciò che provava per lui, ma non in maniera così diretta. Per un momento si sentì in imbarazzò. Il sangue affluì alle guance, colorandole di un leggero rossore. Inspirò profondamente e si fece coraggio, risollevando lo sguardo. «Io ti amo, John.»

 Quelle parole furono potenti quanto un rombo di tuono in una giornata di sole, tanto che John rimase senza fiato e per un momento non seppe come replicare. «Avevi detto di aver commesso un errore. E che non avresti più provato questo tipo di sentimenti, perché non avevano fatto altro che danneggiarti.» replicò alla fine, accarezzandogli la schiena.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Nulla di ciò che ti riguarda è un errore o mi danneggia…» replicò con voce tremante, beandosi delle carezze dell’amico e tremando leggermente contro di lui, sentendo i brividi causati dalla febbre scuoterlo nuovamente. «L’unico errore che ho commesso è stato dirti una cosa del genere, sapendo che ti avrei ferito.»

 «Non importa.» replicò Watson. «Eri sconvolto e arrabbiato. Capisco che tu possa aver reagito così.»

 «Le mie azioni non sono giustificabili. Nulla legittimerà mai l’averti ferito, neanche la rabbia.» replicò, inspirando profondamente. «Non avrei mai voluto ferirti. Perdonami, se puoi…»

 «Ma certo che ti perdono.» disse John, accarezzandogli la fronte con le labbra e sussurrando contro la sua pelle. «Ti ho perdonato cose ben peggiori, ricordi?»

 Una risata leggera lasciò le labbra di Holmes. «Hai ragione.»

 John accennò un sorriso, poi, dopo un momento di silenzio chiese: «Come fai ad essere certo che sia amore?»

 Sherlock si allontanò leggermente da lui e puntò i suoi occhi in quelli blu del dottore. Sollevò una mano e arrivò a sfiorare le guance del dottore con le dita, quasi fosse stregato dal suo volto e dalla luminosità dei suoi occhi. Il leggero strato di barba che le ricopriva gli solleticò i polpastrelli. «Perché quando sei con me…» si interruppe per riflettere meglio su quella domanda. «Quando ti vedo tutto sembra cambiare. Il mondo sembra acquisire colore. Come se prima del tuo arrivo non avessi fatto altro che vedere ogni cosa in bianco e nero.» si interruppe, cercando le parole adatte. «Sei il mio primo pensiero quando apro gli occhi e l’ultimo prima di addormentarmi. Non riesco a non pensare a te per più di dieci secondi. Sei costantemente con me, in ogni cosa che faccio, in ogni momento e in ogni luogo.»  

 «Ma…» John esitò. «E se io non provassi lo stesso?» domandò titubante.

 Sherlock sorrise dolcemente. «Non importa che provi lo stesso.» fece notare. «Non voglio che nulla cambi tra di noi, se tu non lo vuoi. A me importa che tu sia felice.» e detto questo tornò a poggiare il capo sul petto dell’amico, chiudendo gli occhi. «Rimarrai sempre il mio migliore amico.»

 «Ma perché non me l’hai mai detto?» domandò il medico.

 «Come avrei potuto? Tu non sei gay.» dichiarò Sherlock. «E non potevo certo dirtelo prima di saltare dal tetto del Bart’s. Ti avrei spezzato il cuore. E rimanendo lontano per due anni, anche se tu non provavi lo stesso, sapevo che ti avrei legato a me, impedendoti di andare avanti. E tu _dovevi_ andare avanti con la tua vita.» sospirò. «Ma mentre ero in missione, in quei due anni, mi ero ripromesso che una volta tornato te lo avrei fatto sapere. Non potevo più negarlo e volevo che tu sapessi la verità… che sapessi quanto eri importante per me.»

 «So di esserlo, perché anche tu sei importante per me.» replicò John. «Ma se ero _così_ importante, perché mi hai permesso di sposare Mary?»

 Sherlock rise sommessamente. «Perché eri felice.» disse, in tono ovvio. «Quando sono tornato e ho visto quanto Mary ti avesse reso felice e quanto avesse reso migliore la tua vita, non avrei certo potuto stravolgere ogni cosa solo perché non avevo avuto il coraggio di confessarti la verità quando ne avevo avuto l’occasione. Sono egoista, John, ma non fino a questo punto e soprattutto non quando ne va della tua felicità.» sospirò «E poi Mary mi piaceva, non potevo certo farle una cosa del genere… ovviamente adesso le cose sono cambiate, ma aldilà di ciò che è successo, ero veramente felice che avessi trovato una donna come lei. Ero felice di vederti sorridere di nuovo, esattamente come la prima volta in cui ti avevo visto.»

 John sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, colpito da quelle parole.

 Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, Sherlock parlò di nuovo. «Posso dormire ancora un po’, John?» chiese, sentendo nuovamente la stanchezza avvolgerlo, rendendo tutto indistinto, quasi lo stesse facendo galleggiare nell’aria. «Sono stanco…»

 Il medico gli accarezzò i capelli. «Ma certo. Dormi pure.»

 Sherlock annuì contro il suo petto e poco dopo scivolò nuovamente nel sonno. 

* * *

 

 John era senza parole.

 Per tutto il resto della giornata, le parole di Sherlock gli vorticarono nella mente, martellando e rimbombando in ogni suo angolo, senza dargli un attimo di pace. Quando aveva parlato, poco prima, Sherlock scottava ancora, dato che la febbre non era passata del tutto, ma sembrava aver recuperato la capacità di pensare lucidamente, quindi era pienamente cosciente di ciò che stava dicendo. Inoltre gli aveva già confetto di provare qualcosa per lui settimane addietro, subito dopo la morte di Mycroft, ma non in maniera così schietta. La prima volta in cui glielo aveva fatto sapere era in preda alla rabbia, quindi poteva anche aver parlato senza pensare, ma era raro che qualcuno come Sherlock Holmes lo facesse, quindi…

 Dio… era davvero innamorato di lui. E lo era sempre stato, fin dall’inizio. Per questo era stato disposto a fingersi morto per due anni per proteggerlo da Moriarty e uccidere Magnussen. E lui non se n’era mai accorto.

  _Complimenti, John Watson._

 Mentre lui pensava a flirtare con le ragazze e a rifarsi una vita, Sherlock combatteva per sopravvivere e tornare da lui. Mentre lui era impegnato a covare rabbia e rancore nei confronti di Mary, Sherlock sparava a Magnussen per assicurare a lui e sua moglie un futuro migliore.

 Sherlock aveva rinunciato a tutto per lui e John non era nemmeno riuscito a ricambiare, a fargli capire quanto fosse importante per lui.

  _Stupido,_ si maledisse mentalmente.

 Sherlock era tutto per lui. Certo, forse non lo amava nel modo in cui Sherlock amava lui, ma ci si avvicinava molto, Greg aveva ragione. Il problema era che, probabilmente, aldilà di ciò che l’amico gli aveva detto, non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.

* * *

  «Ti infastidiva?»

 Sherlock volse il capo verso John, seduto accanto a lui sul materasso. «Cosa?» domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 Il medico sospirò. «Vedermi con Mary. Vedere che le tenevo la mano o che la baciavo… vederci insieme.» 

 Holmes abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le ginocchia al petto. «A volte.» ammise, sospirando. Poi accennò un sorriso. «Ma, come ti ho già detto, il fatto di vederti così felice rendeva tutto più semplice.»

 John scosse il capo. «E sostieni di essere un sociopatico.»

 «Che vuoi dire?»

 Il medico si volse verso di lui e incrociò il suo sguardo. «La prima volta in cui abbiamo incontrato Moriarty hai detto di non avere un cuore. E il tuo mantra, di fronte a chiunque, è sempre stato quello di essere un sociopatico iperattivo, distaccato da ogni cosa, libero dalle emozioni e privo di tutti quei difetti chimici che non avrebbero fatto altro che danneggiarti. Ma quello che vedo io è ben diverso.» spiegò. «Io vedo un uomo dal cuore gentile che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per proteggere le persone che ama e che ha deciso di rimanere distaccato da ogni cosa per potersi difendere da tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto ferirlo.»

 Holmes abbassò lo sguardo.

 Per svariati minuti, il silenzio calò sulla stanza, avvolgendo entrambi.

 Poi, John ruppe la quiete per la seconda volta. «Mi dispiace tanto.»

 «Per cosa?» domandò il consulente investigativo.

 «Di non poterti dare ciò che vuoi.» rispose il dottore. I loro occhi si incontrarono nuovamente e il moro lesse in quelli del medico una tristezza profonda. «Di non provare ciò che provi tu per me… di non ricambiare come dovrei.»

 «Non sono un esperto in questo genere di cose, ma sono sicuro che qualcuno abbia detto che al cuore non si comanda. Non devi dispiacerti di nulla, non sei costretto a provare lo stesso.» replicò Sherlock. «Tu mi dai tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno: la tua amicizia. La tua sola presenza mi fa star bene. Non ti chiederei mai più di questo.»

 «Gesù, Sherlock sei-» sospirò John, ma venne interrotto dall’ingresso nella stanza di Sherrinford e dei suoi uomini.

 «Signori, che piacere rivedervi!» esclamò Sherrinford, avanzando e fermandosi di fronte a loro. «Vi trovo in forma. Anche tu, fratellino. Vedo che il buon dottore si è preso cura di te.» concluse volgendosi verso John e rivolgendogli un sorriso malizioso.

 «Vai all’inferno.» ringhiò John.

 «Dottore, così potrei offendermi.» affermò, fingendosi colpito nel vivo. Poi si volse verso suo fratello. «Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, William. Alzati.» ordinò, indicando la porta con un cenno del capo.

 «Puoi scordarti il mio aiuto.»

 «Non sai nemmeno di cosa si tratta.» replicò il fratello, sorridendo. «Tu stesso avevi detto di voler proteggere i tuoi amici. Io voglio darti la possibilità di farlo.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Il tuo amico Lestrade continua a chiamare sia te che il dottor Watson da giorni. Non vorrei che il vostro silenzio lo insospettisse, altrimenti il gioco non sarebbe più così divertente.» spiegò. «Quindi voglio che tu adesso venga con me, che lo chiami e che gli assicuri che tu e John siete insieme e che va tutto bene.»

 Il fratello lo osservò per qualche secondo. «No.»

 «Sicuro?» chiese Sherrinford, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Ti avverto, i miei uomini muoiono dalla voglia di usare le loro pistole. E il dottor Watson si trova proprio nella traiettoria dei proiettili. Non vorremo che accada qualche spiacevole incidente, non è così?» non ebbe il tempo di concludere la frase, che i due scimmioni avevano già estratto le pistole e le avevano puntate contro il medico.

 Sherlock si irrigidì. «No, fermo! Vengo con te, farò quello che vuoi.»

 Sherrinford sorrise sornione. «Scelta saggia.» concluse. Poi si volse verso i suoi uomini e con un cenno indicò il consulente investigativo. «Aiutatelo a mettersi in piedi.»

 I due uomini avanzarono.

 «No» si oppose John, scattando in piedi, parandosi davanti all’amico con fare protettivo. «Non vi permetto di portarlo via.»

 «Va tutto bene, John.» assicurò Sherlock, mettendosi in piedi lentamente e affiancandolo. Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e cercò il suo sguardo. «Non preoccuparti. Non mi faranno del male. Hanno bisogno di noi.» sussurrò.

 «Sherlock sarà di ritorno entro venti minuti, dottore.» assicurò Sherrinford, sorridendo. «Non si preoccupi per la sua incolumità, non gli farei mai del male. Non in sua assenza.» detto questo, indicò la porta a Sherlock e facendogli cenno di precederlo, uscirono dalla stanza. 

* * *

 

 «Lestrade»

 La voce di Greg raggiunse le orecchie di Sherlock, meno squillante del solito, incrinata da una nota di preoccupazione.

 «Sono io.» disse il consulente investigativo.

 «Sherlock, grazie a Dio, mi hai fatto preoccupare! Non sai quanto sia felice di sentirti.» esclamò l’Ispettore. «Ma dove sei finito? E perché non rispondi al cellulare? Stai bene?»

 Sherlock poté sentire la canna della pistola accarezzargli la tempia come monito ad agire con saggezza. «Con calma, una domanda alla volta.» disse Holmes, in tono stranamente calmo, sperando che l’amico, dall’altro capo, riuscisse a cogliere qualcosa di strano in quella conversazione. «Ero andato fuori città per delle indagini e l’ho perso.» mentì.

 «E non potevi chiamarmi da una cabina? O con un telefono usa e getta? Per l’amor del cielo, ero preoccupato per te! E anche John lo era.» disse l’altro, sospirando. «A proposito: l’hai chiamato? È lì con te?»

 «Sì.» confermò. «John è qui con me e anche lui sta bene.»

 Sherlock poté sentire l’Ispettore esitare.

 «Sherlock, sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?» chiese, preoccupato.

 «Sì.» rispose Sherlock. «Va tutto bene, Greg.»

 Silenzio.

 «Ok.» concluse Greg e Sherlock poté sentire, in sottofondo, il rumore di una tastiera e delle voci sommesse. «Dimmi dove siete, vengo a prendervi.»

 Sherrinford fece scattare il cane della pistola, per invogliarlo a chiudere la chiamata e Sherlock pregò che Lestrade avesse sentito tutto e fosse già riuscito a rintracciare la cella telefonica a cui il cellulare si era agganciato per quella telefonata.

 «Scusa, adesso devo andare.» si affrettò a dire. «Mi farò vivo io.»

 Sherrinford gli strappò immediatamente il cellulare dell’orecchio e chiuse la chiamata. Poi si avvicinò e prendendolo per la collottola lo fece alzare dalla sedia, sbattendolo contro la parete.

 Sherlock gemette, sentendo una fitta di dolore attraversargli il capo e la schiena.

 «Piccolo bastardo.» ringhiò il fratellastro, circondandogli il collo con una mano e puntandogli la pistola alla tempia con forza. «Credi che non sappia a che gioco stai giocando?»

 «Non so di cosa parli…» bofonchiò il consulente investigativo, con voce strozzata, chiudendo le mani intorno al braccio del fratello, per tentare di allontanarlo.

 «Credi che non sappia che in tutta la tua vita tu non abbia mai azzeccato il nome dell’Ispettore Lestrade?» ringhiò, sbattendolo violentemente contro la parete una seconda volta. Poi lo lasciò andare e lo colpì al volto con il calcio della pistola. «In questo modo credi davvero che capirà che qualcosa non va? È il più inetto tra i poliziotti di Scotland Yard. Non capirà mai dove ci troviamo.» sibilò, furioso, poi lo sollevò, prendendolo per i capelli. Dopo aver riposto la pistola nella cintura, gli sferrò un pugno così potente da tagliargli il labbro superiore e la guancia. Inspirò profondamente per calmarsi, poi riprese. «In ogni caso, anche se dovesse trovarci, sapremmo come accoglierlo.» concluse ghignando, poi si volse verso i suoi uomini e indicò Sherlock. «Portatelo via.» 

* * *

 

 Quando la porta si riaprì, John sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, appena in tempo per vedere gli uomini di Sherrinford gettare Sherlock all’interno della stanza e richiudere la porta.

 L’uomo cadde su un fianco, gemendo. Poi, facendo leva sulle braccia, a fatica tentò di alzarsi da terra.

 «Sherlock!» esclamò John, mettendosi in piedi e raggiungendolo. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. Quando l’amico sollevò lo sguardo, il medico raggelò. Aveva il viso coperto di sangue: due lunghi tagli gli percorrevano il volto, uno lungo il sopracciglio destro e l’altro lungo la guancia sinistra fino ad arrivare al labbro superiore. «Gesù, cosa ti ha fatto?» domandò, più a se stesso che all’amico. «Vieni, siediti sul materasso, così posso controllare le ferite.» e detto questo lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi e a raggiungere il materasso, dove lo fece sedere.

 Strappò un lembo della sciarpa che Sherlock aveva utilizzato come cuscino nei giorni precedenti, lo intinse in uno dei bicchieri d’acqua che i collaboratori di Sherrinford avevano portato poco prima del ritorno del consulente investigativo e cominciò a pulire il viso di Sherlock.

 «Cos’è successo?» domandò, controllando i tagli, che nonostante stessero sanguinando copiosamente, non sembravano essere profondi.

 «Mi hanno fatto telefonare a Lestrade per fare in modo che interrompesse le sue ricerche.» spiegò e una smorfia di dolore si dipinse sul suo volto quando una fitta gli attraversò il labbro. «Ma Lestrade ha capito che qualcosa non andava e quando io gliene ho dato conferma, Sherrinford si è infuriato.»

 «Dio, Sherlock…» sfuggì a John, scuotendo il capo. «Ma cosa ti è saltato in mente?»

 «Volevo che Lestrade sapesse dove ci troviamo e…» si interruppe e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, inspirando profondamente. Si portò una mano alla fronte.

 John sollevò lo sguardo e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa c’è?»

 «Mi gira la testa…» bofonchiò l’altro e un ansito gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

 «Sdraiati sulla schiena.» disse il medico. Portò una mano dietro il collo dell’amico e poggiò l’altra sul suo petto, facendolo sdraiare sul materasso. Una volta che il moro fu in posizione supina, John si mise in piedi e gli sollevò le gambe.

 «Va meglio?»

 Sherlock inspirò profondamente e aprì gli occhi. «Sì, grazie.»

 John annuì, abbassò le gambe dell’amico e riprese a controllare le ferite alla testa, pulendole con il lembo di sciarpa intinto nell’acqua. Non aveva modo di disinfettarle o suturarle, quindi si sarebbe dovuto premurare di mantenerle pulite. Poi passò al capo, pulendo la ferita che correva parallela al sopracciglio.

 «Sei stato un incosciente. Non avresti dovuto esporti così tanto con tuo fratello. Non sai fino dove potrebbe spingersi.» disse il medico, rompendo nuovamente il silenzio.

 «Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Mentire a Lestrade senza tentare di fargli capire che siamo nei guai?» chiese. «Dovevo trovare un modo per farci uscire di qui.»

 «Non puoi lasciare che per una volta siano gli altri a risolvere la situazione?» chiese. «Per una maledetta volta, ti prego, lascia che siano gli altri ad aiutare te. Non potrai avere sempre la soluzione a tutto. E prima o poi questo atteggiamento ti costerà la vita.»

 «L’ho fatto per riuscire a uscire di qui.» protestò Sherlock.

 «Lo so.»

 «Allora perché ti comporti così?» domandò il consulente investigativo, mettendosi seduto. «Tu avresti fatto lo stesso se fosse servito a far uscire vivo di qui almeno uno di noi. E io voglio che tu esca vivo di qui.»

 «Vuoi sapere perché mi comporto così? Forse è perché vuoi sempre fare l’eroe e sembra che non ti importi nulla della tua vita, tanto da compiere azioni che la mettono in pericolo praticamente ogni giorno da quando ci siamo conosciuti.» esplose John, in tono duro. Poi sospirò e scosse il capo. «Io non voglio perderti, Sherlock. Non _posso_ perderti.»

 «Secondo te perché faccio queste cose? Credi davvero che sia perché mi piace mettere a rischio la mia vita?» chiese Sherlock, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Saltare da quel tetto, uccidere Magnussen, tentare di fronteggiare Sherrinford… sai qual è il denominatore comune in tutto questo?»

 John rimase in silenzio, in attesa.

 «Tu» rispose il consulente investigativo. «Sei sempre tu, John Watson.» il suo sguardo si addolcì e una vena di tristezza gli attraversò gli occhi. «E tutto perché, proprio come hai detto tu, non posso perderti. Moriarty e Magnussen avevano minacciato di farti del male e io non potevo permettere loro di farlo, esattamente come non posso permetterlo a Sherrinford. Preferisco di gran lunga morire, piuttosto che vivere in un mondo in cui tu non ci sei.»

 Gli occhi di Watson si spalancarono e per un momento, smise addirittura di respirare. Quelle parole erano state come un pugno nello stomaco, ma allo stesso tempo gli avevano scaldato il cuore più di qualsiasi altra dichiarazione mai ricevuta. John sospirò, poi gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia e, tirandolo verso di sé, poggiò la fronte contro quella dell’amico, chiudendo gli occhi. Sentì la mano di Sherlock chiudersi intorno al suo polso.

 «Oh, Sherlock…» sussurrò il dottore.

 Entrambi sospirarono a quel contatto così intimo e carico di tenerezza. Quando si allontanarono, i loro occhi si incatenarono gli uni agli altri per un lungo istante, poi, quasi inconsapevolmente, John si mosse in avanti, avvicinando le labbra a quelle dell’altro. Quando furono così vicine da respirare la stessa aria, però, Sherlock parlò.

 «Pensaci bene, John» gli soffiò sulla bocca, avendo intuito ciò che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco. «È davvero quello che vuoi?»

 Watson rimase immobile per qualche secondo, spostando gli occhi da quelli di Sherlock, alle sue labbra. Poi serrò la bocca, chiudendo gli occhi. Volse il capo e poggiò la tempia contro quella di Holmes. «Scusami.» sussurrò soltanto, cingendogli il petto con un braccio. 

* * *

 

 Sherlock e John erano sdraiati sul materasso, su un fianco, dandosi la schiena. La notte era scesa da qualche ora e i due si erano concessi qualche ora di sonno – considerando che erano giorni che non riposavano più di due ore di seguito – rimanendo però vigili, nel caso in cui qualcuno fosse entrato.

 Per questo quando Sherlock cominciò a singhiozzare, John se ne accorse immediatamente.

 Il medico aprì gli occhi di scatto e si voltò. Sbatté più volte le palpebre e quando ebbe messo a fuoco il corpo dell’amico, vide che stava tremando. Sentì una fitta al cuore, così si mise seduto e poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Sherlock, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava i capelli tentando di calmarlo.

 «Shh…» sussurrò. «Shh… va tutto bene. Tranquillo, va tutto bene.»

 Un singhiozzo lasciò le labbra del consulente investigativo e fu così potente da scuotere il suo corpo. Si portò le mani al volto, coprendolo, per nascondere le lacrime che gli avevano rigato le guance.

 «Senti dolore?» chiese il dottore, non riuscendo a capire perché l’amico fosse crollato in quel modo. Sherlock scosse il capo e John aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

 «È morto…» mormorò il consulente investigativo, con voce impastata dalle lacrime, scuotendo il capo. «L’ho perso… Mycroft è morto… è morto… non tornerà più…»

 Watson chiuse gli occhi, sentendo una stretta al cuore, e dopo un momento passato in silenzio, accarezzò il viso dell’amico con delicatezza. «Mi dispiace tanto, Sherlock»

 Sherlock singhiozzò.

 A quel punto il medico lo tirò a sé e facendolo voltare verso di sé lo abbracciò, stringendolo contro il suo petto e accarezzandogli i capelli. Prese a cullarlo dolcemente avanti e indietro, sussurrando parole dolci per calmarlo.

 «Sono qui.» sussurrò John. «Sono qui, Sherlock.»

 Il consulente investigativo si aggrappò alla giacca dell’amico, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. «Ho bisogno di lui… non può lasciarmi… non può… deve tornare…» balbettò.

 Il medico sospirò e gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte, non sapendo cosa dire di fronte a quelle lacrime e a quelle parole così cariche di sofferenza. Continuò a tenerlo stretto a sé e cullarlo fino a che non si fu calmato.

 Sherlock ansimò. «È come se avessi un buco nel petto e non riuscissi a respirare.» sussurrò dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, passati con il capo poggiato contro il petto del medico. «Fa male e non smette… ti prego, fallo smettere… voglio dimenticare… voglio che il dolore se ne vada…»  

 «Vorrei poterlo fare, Sherlock, ma sai bene che non è possibile.» replicò. «E dimenticare non servirà a nulla, anzi farà ancora più male. Lascia che ti faccia male, piangi e grida, ma non spingerti a dimenticare, perché quando il dolore tornerà sarà ancora più potente di prima.»

 Sherlock sollevò leggermente il capo e incontrò gli occhi dell’amico. «Mi manca, John.» ammise. «Mi manca così tanto…» la frase si dissolse in singhiozzi e quando affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo di Watson, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, John lo strinse nuovamente a sé.

* * *

  Sherlock si riaddormentò quasi un’ora più tardi.

 John – essendosi accorto che la febbre era salita di nuovo e che probabilmente era il motivo per cui aveva avuto quella reazione – l’aveva fatto sdraiare sul materasso e, tenendogli la mano, gli aveva accarezzato il petto a lungo, rassicurandolo con parole dolci e sorrisi accennati, fino a che non era caduto nuovamente in un sonno profondo e tormentato dalla febbre.

 Il medico scosse il capo, sospirando. A prova del fatto che quella situazione sarebbe stata insostenibile per chiunque, c’era il fatto che anche Sherlock, dopo essere stato preso in giro da Sherrinford, aver perso Mycroft e dopo giorni prigionia, fosse crollato. Tutto era diventato troppo per lui. E, in aggiunta, il suo migliore amico gli aveva anche sbattuto in faccia che tra loro non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere niente più che un’amicizia, perché lui non provava nient’altro che non fosse affetto nei suoi confronti. E si era sentito così male nel farlo, che in quel momento avrebbe potuto scommette qualsiasi cosa che quella famosa voragine che Sherlock sentiva nel petto fosse anche, in parte, causa sua.

 Come aveva potuto ignorare i sentimenti di Sherlock per così tanto tempo? Come aveva potuto chiedergli di fargli da testimone e pretendere che lo aiutasse a preparare il suo matrimonio con un’altra donna? Come aveva potuto essere così crudele e cieco di fronte all’evidenza?

 Se avesse capito, se fosse stato in grado di amarlo, probabilmente non sarebbero mai arrivati fino a quel punto. Non avrebbe mai sposato Mary, Sherlock non sarebbe stato costretto a sparare a Magnussen e non sarebbe dovuto partire per quella maledetta missione rischiando un’overdose e forse non sarebbe stato così disarmato e privo di protezioni di fronte all’attacco di Sherrinford.

 Sollevò lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock, pallido, scavato e completamente immerso nel sonno. Fece scorrere le dita sul suo zigomo, accarezzando la sua pelle nivea, costellata di cicatrici e segnata dopo giorni di prigionia. Sospirò e poi si chinò in avanti per poggiare la fronte contro quella dell’amico, accarezzandogli i capelli.

 Il giorno precedente era stato sul punto di baciarlo e se Sherlock non l’avesse fermato, probabilmente il dottore l’avrebbe fatto, con l’unico risultato di ferire il suo migliore amico e di farlo andare in pezzi, più di quanto non lo fosse già. Eppure in quel momento, quand’erano stati così vicini, aveva sentito qualcosa di diverso, come una sorta di calore che si allargava nel petto e che l’aveva fatto sentire bene dopo mesi di agonia. E anche se si era fermato, resosi conto che quelli non erano né il momento né il luogo adatti per baciare Sherlock, avrebbe tanto voluto farlo. Per un momento si era ritrovato a desiderare di provare a poggiare le labbra su quelle del suo migliore amico, per conoscerne il sapore e la consistenza, per capire ciò che avrebbe provato, per sapere se davvero sarebbe stato impossibile provare gli stessi sentimenti che Sherlock provava per lui. Ma non l’aveva fatto.

 Quando si allontanò dall’amico gli poggiò un delicato bacio sulla fronte, poi, senza lasciare la sua mano, si sdraiò accanto a lui e chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi a sua volta poco dopo. 

* * *

 

 Quando John aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide furono gli occhi di Sherlock, blu come il cielo d’estate, a pochi centimetri dai suoi, che lo stavano osservando.

 Il consulente investigativo abbozzò un sorriso. «Ciao» salutò.

 John ricambiò il sorriso. «Ciao» sussurrò. Poi portò una mano alla fronte dell’amico per controllare la temperatura. «La febbre è scesa. Non è ancora passata del tutto, ma sta decisamente migliorando.»

 Holmes annuì, poi abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace per stanotte.»

 «Non devi dispiacerti.» replicò il dottore, poi fece scivolare la mano sul fianco dell’amico, accarezzandolo delicatamente e cercando il suo sguardo. «Ehi, Sherlock, guardami.» lo richiamò e quando il moro risollevò lo sguardo su di lui, John accennò un sorriso e riprese. «Non c’è nulla per cui tu debba vergognarti o dispiacerti. Va tutto bene, te lo assicuro.»

 «È solo che…» si interruppe, scuotendo il capo. «Non so cosa mi stia succedendo. Continuo a crollare quando non dovrei. E mi sento così strano _._ Non riesco più a…»

 «Ehi, ehi…» lo bloccò John, vedendo che aveva preso ad ansimare. «È perfettamente normale reagire così dopo quello che hai passato nell’ultimo periodo. Ci vorrà un po’ per riprendersi, ma vedrai che tutto tornerà alla normalità.» assicurò e gli accarezzò il petto.

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Puoi avvicinarti, se vuoi.» disse John, vedendo che l’amico si era impercettibile allontanato da lui. «Siamo rimasti abbracciati per giorni a causa del freddo, possiamo continuare a farlo.»

 Il consulente investigativo risollevò lo sguardo e poi si mosse verso l’amico, cingendogli il petto con le braccia e affondando il viso nella sua spalla. Le loro gambe si intrecciarono e poté sentire le labbra di John poggiarsi delicatamente sui suoi capelli. 

* * *

 

 Il decimo giorno la porta della stanza si spalancò di colpo, sbattendo contro il muro e i due uomini di Sherrinford, armati di pistola, entrarono con passo spedito. John e Sherlock erano seduti sul materasso, uno accanto all’altro, e quando i due si avvicinarono, sollevarono il capo.

 Uno dei due uomini rivolse un cenno del capo al medico. «Dottor Watson, venga con noi.» disse con voce roca, tenendo una mano sulla pistola, appesa alla cintura.

 Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Dove?»

 «Venga con noi.» ripeté l’altro, con voce ferma, prendendolo per un braccio per costringerlo a mettersi in piedi e a seguirli.

 Sherlock scattò. «No»

 Watson oppose resistenza, sottraendosi alla presa dell’uomo e tornando ad affiancare l’amico. Osservò attentamente i due, valutando la situazione. Metterli al tappeto era escluso, non con Sherlock così esposto: avrebbero anche potuto sparagli, se avesse provato a ribellarsi e non poteva rischiare tanto.

 I due, quasi gli avessero letto nel pensiero, presero le pistole e le puntarono contro Holmes, pronti a fare fuoco. «Non ci costringa ad usarle.»

 Watson ansimò, parandosi davanti all’amico. «D’accordo. Calma. Non c’è bisogno di arrivare a tanto. Datemi solo un momento.» li pregò, poi si voltò verso Sherlock e inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, gli prese il volto fra le mani, sentendo il cuore accelerare all’idea che lo avrebbe allontanato da lui. «Devo andare con loro, Sherlock.»

 «Posso farlo io. Possono avere me.» replicò il consulente investigativo, tentando di mettersi in piedi. «Non posso permettere che ti facciano del male.»

 John gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo rimise a sedere. «No. Vogliono me, perciò tu rimani qui.» disse con voce ferma. «E poi l’hai detto anche tu: non ci uccideranno, hanno bisogno di noi.»

 Holmes scosse il capo. «John…» fu quasi una preghiera. Poi gli circondò i polsi con le mani, sentendo il dolore al capo tornare improvvisamente. «Se mi lasci qui non posso proteggerti… devo proteggerti, non posso permettere…» una smorfia di dolore gli attraversò il viso e fu costretto a interrompersi e chiudere gli occhi.

 «Shh… non succederà nulla.» disse l’altro, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. «Lascia che questa volta sia io a proteggerti. L’ho promesso a Mycroft e ho intenzione di mantenere la promessa.» sussurrò, accarezzandogli le guance.

 «Non posso perderti.» sussurrò il moro. «Non fare nulla di stupido.»

 A Watson sfuggì una risata leggera. «Senti chi parla.» replicò. Poi sospirò e abbassò la voce e sua volta. «Non mi perderai, te lo prometto. Usciremo di qui e torneremo a Baker Street, insieme. Saremo di nuovo io e te contro il resto del mondo.» concluse e sentendolo singhiozzare, provò una fitta allo stomaco, desideroso di poter fare qualcosa per rassicurarlo e calmarlo.

 Perciò fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente: si mosse in avanti e poggiò le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, baciandolo dolcemente, sentendo l’amico ricambiare dopo un momento di esitazione. Quando si separarono, accarezzò il naso di Holmes con il proprio, portando nuovamente le labbra su quelle dell’amico.

 «La polizia sarà qui molto presto.» gli soffiò sulla bocca, perché gli uomini di Sherrinford non potessero sentirlo. Chiuse nuovamente la bocca su quella di lui, accarezzando e succhiando il suo labbro inferiore. «Resisti e andrà tutto bene.»

 «John…» fu tutto quello che Sherlock riuscì a mormorare.

 «Ora basta, ha avuto anche fin troppo tempo.» disse uno dei due uomini. Poi, senza attendere oltre, entrambi lo afferrarono per le braccia e lo allontanarono da Holmes. «Andiamo.» ringhiarono, trascinandolo verso la porta.

 John, prima di uscire, si voltò un’ultima volta verso Sherlock. «Sherlock, andrà tutto bene.» disse con un sorriso rassicurante.

 E la porta si richiuse.

* * *

  Quattro ore.

 Erano passate quattro ore, da quando John era stato portato via dagli uomini di Sherrinford.

 I minuti erano trascorsi lenti, pesanti come macigni. E man mano che la consapevolezza che il suo fratellastro non gli avrebbe più restituito John si faceva strada in Sherlock, l’uomo poté sentire il suo cuore andare in pezzi, sgretolandosi a quella consapevolezza, troppo dolorosa per essere sopportata.

 Sapeva che Sherrinford l’aveva portato lì per fargliela pagare, ma solo in quel momento realizzò che il piano del suo fratellastro non era mia stato uccidere lui. Sarebbe stato tutto troppo semplice e definitivo.

 No, Sherrinford non l’avrebbe mai ucciso, nemmeno alla fine.

 L’avrebbe lasciato in vita, togliendogli tutto ciò che di più caro aveva al mondo, perché quella sarebbe stata una punizione migliore.

 Per questo aveva ucciso Mycroft.

 Per questo aveva preso John.

 Sentì la rabbia montare dentro di lui e scorrergli nel sangue come veleno.

 Se fosse riuscito a uscire di lì e se Sherrinford avesse veramente fatto del male a John, lui l’avrebbe ucciso e lo avrebbe fatto lentamente, facendolo soffrire così tanto che avrebbe rimpianto il girono in cui aveva deciso di mettersi contro di lui, portandogli via il suo cuore. 


	4. The fear

 Dopo altri due giorni in cui Sherlock era rimasto nella più completa solitudine, finalmente la porta della stanza si aprì. Sherrinford fece il suo ingresso e avanzò fino al materasso.

 Il consulente investigativo era seduto sul materasso, il capo poggiato alla parete, il volto pallido e scavato. Quando aprì gli occhi e sollevò gli occhi sul volto del fratellastro, gli rivolse uno sguardo carico d’odio.

 «Oh, avanti, non guardami così, fratellino. Credevo che avessi capito cosa sarebbe successo, quando John Watson è arrivato qui.» esordì Sherrinford, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. «Era abbastanza ovvio che l’avrei usato come arma contro di te, proprio come avevo fatto con Mycroft.»

 Sherlock ringhiò. «Dov’è?»                                                    

 «È insieme ai miei uomini. Si stanno divertendo parecchio, sai?» rispose l’altro, ghignando. «Devo dire che il tuo dottore è un vero soldato. Composto, resistente al dolore e alla pressione psicologica e soprattutto fedele al suo migliore amico.»

 «Se provi a toccarlo-»

 «Cosa? Mi uccidi? Mi denunci alla polizia?» lo sfidò Sherrinford, poi scosse il capo, sollevando le sopracciglia. «Non credo che riusciresti ad ottenere qualcosa. Prima che tu possa fare qualcosa, sarei già lontano e l’unico uomo che tu abbia mai amato sarebbe già morto da un po’.» detto questo si mise in piedi e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte a lui. «In ogni caso, sono venuto a farti sapere che Scotland Yard è molto vicina a scoprire la nostra posizione. Presto saranno qui.»

 «Non sembri preoccupato.» fece notare Sherlock.

 Sherrinford sollevò le sopracciglia. «Credi qualche agente di Scotland Yard dovrebbe spaventarmi?» chiese. «Sono solo poliziotti e io li ho in pugno.»

 «Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

 «Ho te.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Andiamo, William…» replicò Sherrinford, sinceramente divertito. «Credi di essere l’unico ad avere dei punti deboli? Anche Gregory Lestrade ne ha uno e si dà il caso che sia proprio tu.»

 Il consulente investigativo rimase impassibile per non lasciare trapelare nulla, ma nella sua mente presero ad accavallarsi milioni di pensieri. Lui era il punto debole di Lestrade e Sherrinford l’avrebbe utilizzato per fargli del male, proprio come aveva fatto con Mycroft e John.

 «Per questo hai ucciso Mycroft?» domandò il più giovane. «Perché sapevi che ero il suo punto debole, proprio come lui era il mio?»

 «Non l’ho ucciso io. È stata Mary.»

 «Tu le hai chiesto di farlo, sapendo che avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere suo marito.» fece notare Sherlock. Poi scosse il capo. «Perché non hai semplicemente torturato e ucciso me, se volevi vendetta? Perché te la sei presa con Mycroft? Lui non c’entrava nulla, non aveva colpe. Se mio padre ti ha abbandonato è stata colpa mia.» 

 «Colpire lui e vederti andare in pezzi è stato molto più divertente.» rispose Sherrinford.

 Sherlock fu costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime che gli avevano appannato la vista. Il ricordo di Mycroft, freddo e immobile, su uno dei tavoli dell’obitorio, tornò a galla e gli tolse il fiato.

 Sherrinford ghignò. «Dev’essere stata una scena gloriosa.» aggiunse. «Il grande Mycroft Holmes, in un bagno di sangue, su un marciapiede di uno quartiere alla periferia di Londra… davvero un bel modo per morire per il Governo Inglese.»

 Il consulente investigativo ringhiò e scattò in avanti, pronto a colpire il fratello, ma Sherrinford fu più veloce: chiuse la mano intorno ai ricci corvini di Sherlock e lo spinse contro la parete, bloccandolo per impedirgli di muoversi.

 Sherlock gemette, sentendo una fitta attraversargli il capo.

 «Cosa credi di fare, William?» ringhiò, chinandosi su di lui per parlargli all’orecchio. «Sei troppo debole per difenderti o per difendere qualcun altro. Questa volta non potrai fare l’eroe e tutti coloro che ami la pagheranno per colpa tua… soffriranno, moriranno tra atroci sofferenze, solo perché tu non sei stato furbo abbastanza da fermarmi.» rise. «Sarà un piacere vederti crollare sotto il peso del senso di colpa.» con uno strattone, spinse nuovamente il capo del fratello contro la parete.

 Il consulente investigativo cadde sul materasso, reggendosi la testa e ansimando. «Uccidi me…» riuscì a mormorare. «Prendi me e lascia stare la mia famiglia. Ti prego…»

 Sherrinford rise, sinceramente divertito. «Sentirti implorare è musica per le mie orecchie…» disse. «Ma no. Ucciderti non risolverebbe il problema. Non soffriresti abbastanza, e io voglio che tu arrivi a patire le pene dell’inferno, proprio com’è successo a me a causa tua. Quando sarai annientato dal dolore, allora in quel momento la mia vendetta sarà conclusa. Ma fino ad allora, William, goditi il tuo dolore.» concluse. Lo osservò ancora per qualche secondo, poi, con un sorriso malizioso dipinto sulle labbra, si voltò e uscì com’era arrivato.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi di scatto, svegliato da un rumore improvviso e per un momento credette di aver sognato. Una fitta potente gli attraversò gli occhi e la testa a causa dei colpi ricevuti al capo. Si portò una mano alla fronte, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi per qualche secondo, per mantenere la lucidità. Durante le ultime due notti non era riuscito a chiudere occhio: gli era sembrato di trovarsi in un costante stato di dormiveglia, come se fosse tornato sul tetto del Bart’s e stesse per cadere nel vuoto, per poi risollevarsi e cadere ancora, all’infinito. E poi tutti quei rumori improvvisi… non erano reali, erano stati prodotti dalla sua mente, assordata da quel terribile silenzio.

 Tuttavia, in quel momento, quando riaprì gli occhi, ebbe la certezza di essere sveglio. E a dargliene conferma furono gli occhi color cioccolato di Lestrade, puntati nei suoi, e le sue mani poggiate sulle sue guance, calde a contatto con la sua pelle fredda…

 «Sherlock» ripeté l’Ispettore.

 La sua voce calma e rassicurante accarezzò le orecchie e la mente del consulente investigativo con delicatezza, riportandolo completamente alla realtà. Lestrade era reale. Era lì, in carne e ossa, di fronte a lui.

 Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia e socchiuse gli occhi, per studiare il volto dell’Ispettore, a pochi centimetri dal suo. «Lestrade?» chiese, cercando un’altra conferma. Poteva davvero essere lui? Poteva davvero averlo trovato?

 «Sì, sono io.» confermò l’altro, accennando un sorriso, visibilmente sollevato dal fatto che il suo amico fosse cosciente. «Stai bene?» domandò accarezzandogli le guance per tenerlo sveglio e studiando il suo capo, fasciato da una sciarpa.

 Sherlock annuì, circondandogli i polsi con le mani. «Come…?» chiese, ma si interruppe prima di concludere la frase. Non importava come fosse arrivato lì, per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo. C’era invece qualcos’altro… qualcosa di importante che avrebbe dovuto chiedere… ma cos’era? A un tratto ricordò. «Sherrinford… l’avete arrestato?»

 Greg scosse il capo. «Non è qui.»

 Il consulente investigativo sentì un tuffo al cuore. «Cosa?» chiese, confuso.

 «Quando siamo entrati non abbiamo trovato nessuno.» spiegò il poliziotto. «Il capannone è completamente vuoto. Nel circondario non ci sono auto o furgoni. Chiunque fosse qui, se n’è andato prima del nostro arrivo.»

 Sherlock sentì il suo cuore accelerare e martellare nella sua cassa toracica con violenza. Abbassò lo sguardo, portandosi una mano alla fronte e chiudendo gli occhi. Ecco perché Lestrade stava bene, nonostante Sherrinford avesse minacciato di fargli del male. Ma non aveva senso… perché suo fratello se n’era andato? Aveva detto che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, quindi perché aveva lasciato il capannone? Nulla sembrava avere senso… cosa diavolo aveva in mente?

 «Non è possibile…» borbottò Sherlock tra sé e sé. Poi, facendo leva sulle braccia, tentò di mettersi in piedi.

 Lestrade, intuendo che stesse tentando di mettersi in piedi, lo prese per un braccio, mentre con l’altro gli circondava la vita per impedirgli di cadere. Lo aiutò ad alzarsi e poi lo lasciò andare.

 «È impossibile.» mormorò il consulente investigativo. «Lui era… era qui… ha detto che avrebbe… e che vi stava aspettando…»

 Sherlock barcollò, malfermo sulle gambe, e Greg lo sorresse appena in tempo, prima che cadesse a terra. «Penseremo dopo a Sherrinford. Adesso devo portarti dai paramedici. Sei sotto shock, hai bisogno di cure.» disse, avendo capito che l’amico era in evidente stato confusionale.

 «No, devo…» ansimò, sentendo le gambe cedere nuovamente.

 «Devi calmarti.» concluse Greg per lui, reggendolo per i fianchi. «Va tutto bene.»

 «John» sbottò il consulente investigativo, quando il volto del suo migliore amico gli balenò nella mente. Sì. Sì, era John. Era John a cui doveva pensare in quel momento, non a se stesso. Si liberò dalla presa di Lestrade e scosse il capo. «Devo… devo trovarlo… Sherrinford ha detto che l’avrebbe ucciso…»

 «Sherlock, stai straparlando.» affermò Greg, tentando nuovamente di avvicinarsi. «Devi calmarti e hai bisogno che i paramedici ti controllino quella ferita alla testa.»

 «No» Sherlock scosse il capo, incontrando lo sguardo dell’Ispettore. «John. Devo trovare John.» e detto questo si avviò fuori dalla stanza con passo spedito.

 Quando l’avevano trasportato lì era privo di sensi, perciò non aveva avuto la possibilità di osservare il capannone. Quando si ritrovò nel corridoio, vide che c’erano tre porte a sinistra e due a destra. John doveva essere lì, dietro una di quelle porte: Sherrinford non poteva averlo portato via con sé. Dopotutto, se il suo piano era quello di fuggire, il medico l’avrebbe solo rallentato.

 Il consulente investigativo si diresse verso la prima porta a sinistra e la spalancò, ma la stanza era vuota. Quindi passò alla seconda porta, però anche in quella stanza non c’era nessuno. Allora si mosse verso destra e spinse la pesante porta in ferro accanto a quella della stanza in cui era stato rinchiuso e lo vide.

 La pallida luce che penetrava dall’esterno illuminava una sedia posta al centro della stanza. Il medico era stato legato ad una sedia – i polsi legati ai braccioli con lacci di plastica, in modo che non potesse muoversi o ribellarsi – e sembrava privo di sensi, a giudicare dal capo chino e dall’immobilità del suo corpo.

  _O forse è già troppo tardi,_ sussurrò una voce nell’angolino più recondito della mente di Sherlock. Scosse il capo. _No,_ si disse. _Non è morto. Non può essere morto._

 Senza attendere oltre, l’uomo corse verso di lui e si inginocchiò di fronte all’amico.

 «John» ansimò prendendogli il volto fra le mani, vedendo che era coperto di ferite di ogni genere. Watson era pallido come un cencio, più di quanto lo stesso Sherlock fosse mai stato, ma il consulente investigativo poté sentire il suo cuore battere flebilmente sotto i polpastrelli. Si concesse un sospiro di sollievo: era ancora vivo. «John…» lo chiamò nuovamente, ma l’amico non rispose.

 «Sherlock» la voce ansante di Lestrade, dietro di sé, lo fece voltare verso la porta.

 «Servono i paramedici» disse Sherlock.

 Quando gli occhi dell’Ispettore si posarono sul corpo di Watson, si spalancarono per il terrore e l’uomo impallidì di colpo. «Dio, Sherlock, devi liberarlo subito.» disse con urgenza, avvicinandosi e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. «Gli hanno tagliato i polsi.»

 Sherlock raggelò e tornò a voltarsi verso John. Solo allora notò le due pozze di sangue ai piedi della sedia e sollevando lo sguardo sulle braccia dell’amico e vide che i polsi erano lacerati così profondamente, che le vene recise stavano sanguinando copiosamente, macchiando il pavimento.   

 «No… no, no, no…» gemette, poi si rivolse a Lestrade. «Dammi qualcosa per tagliare i lacci.»

 Greg si guardò intorno e vide, accanto alla sedia, il coltello utilizzato per ferire il dottore. Era ancora macchiato di sangue, ma sarebbe andato bene per tagliare i lacci di plastica che lo tenevano inchiodato alla sedia. Lo prese, infischiandosene delle impronte che avrebbe contaminato, e con due colpi secchi tagliò i lacci.

 Il corpo del medico cadde in avanti. Sherlock lo prese prontamente tra le braccia, stringendolo al petto e accompagnandolo nella caduta, adagiandolo sul pavimento. «John…» sussurrò accarezzandogli una guancia e cullandolo. Gli diede dei leggeri colpetti sulle guance. «John, per favore… non morire…»

 Lestrade si volse verso la porta. «I paramedici!» gridò. Poi, tornando a guardare Sherlock, riprese. «Dobbiamo fermare l’emorragia, Sherlock. Ho bisogno della tua sciarpa.» disse. Si tolse la propria e la legò intorno a uno dei polsi di Watson stringendo quanto bastava per bloccare temporaneamente l’emorragia, poi prese quella che Sherlock teneva avvolta intorno al collo e fece lo stesso con l’altro polso. 

 I paramedici entrarono con una barella. «Largo» dissero soltanto e quando Lestrade ebbe allontanato Sherlock da John, i tre infermieri caricarono il medico sulla barella e uscirono dal capannone, partendo con l’ambulanza a sirene spiegate.

 Greg poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Sherlock, con fare rassicurante. «Andrà tutto bene.» assicurò. «Ce la farà.»

 Sherlock sospirò, sempre più pallido. Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte per riprendere il controllo di sé, poi annuì.

 «Ok» disse l’Ispettore. «Vieni, ti porto all’ospedale per-»

 Si sentirono degli spari proveniente dall’esterno.

 I due uomini si voltarono contemporaneamente e aggrottarono le sopracciglia.

 Cosa stava succedendo?

 Senza perdere tempo corsero entrambi verso l’esterno. La luce grigiastra di Londra li colpì, accecandoli per qualche istante. Sbattendo più volte le palpebre riuscirono a mettere a fuoco ciò che li circondava, appena in tempo per vedere due poliziotti a terra e Sherrinford avanzare con passo spedito, con una pistola stretta in pugno.

 Greg estrasse la pistola e si parò davanti a Sherlock. «Getta l’arma!» ordinò puntandola contro Sherrinford, mentre altri poliziotti, nascosti dietro le auto lo tenevano sotto tiro.

 L’altro nemmeno sembrò notarlo. «È un piacere conoscerla di persona, Ispettore Lestrade!» esclamò Sherrinford, sorridendo sornione. «Non vedovo l’ora di incontrare le persone per cui mio fratello aveva dato la vita. Ho conosciuto John e adesso lei.»

 «Metti giù quella pistola!» gridò nuovamente Lestrade.

 Sherrinford la sollevò, puntandola contro il poliziotto e caricando il cane. «Perché non la mette giù lei e non si fa da parte?» chiese. «Questa è una questione che riguarda me e William.»

 «Non credo che lo farò.» disse Greg con voce ferma, continuando a tenere l’arma puntata contro l’uomo. «Ora metti giù quella maledetta pistola o ti pianto una pallottola in fronte.»

 Sherrinford rise. «Vorrei vederla provare.»

 Lestrade premette il grilletto e il potente rombo dello sparo risuonò nell’aria. Il proiettile colpì Sherrinford alla gamba, facendolo barcollare e cadere a terra, emettendo un gemito di dolore, misto a un ringhio di frustrazione.

 Donovan uscì allo scoperto con la pistola tra le mani, insieme ad altri due agenti, avanzando di corsa per raggiungerlo e per arrestarlo, ma lui sembrò non notarlo: l’attenzione di Sherrinford era tutta per suo fratello, che lo stava osservando, pallido e impassibile.

 Il fratellastro rivolse al consulente investigativo un ghigno soddisfatto. «Addio, William.» gemette. «Goditi il senso di colpa.» e detto questo si portò la pistola alla bocca e sparò.

 Gli agenti si bloccarono e inorridirono, abbassando le pistole. Donovan sollevò la radio e comunicò qualcosa alla stazione, poi rivolse un cenno ai paramedici perché si avvicinassero per portare via il corpo senza vita dell’uomo.

 Sherlock lo osservò per qualche istante, ancora scosso di fronte alle azioni apparentemente prive di senso del fratellastro. Gli aveva promesso di fargliela pagare per avergli rovinato la vita e poi si uccideva? Che senso aveva avuto mettere in atto un piano del genere per poi togliersi la vita? Non poteva essere finita così… non aveva senso…

 Il corso dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto da un gemito. Sherlock si volse e vide Lestrade con il capo chino, portarsi una mano al petto. Quando Holmes si sporse per capire quale fosse il problema, raggelò. Proprio come il poliziotto, anche Sherrinford era riuscito a sparare e andare a segno. Il proiettile aveva colpito l’Ispettore dritto al petto, dove adesso si stava allargando una macchia di sangue.

 «Lestrade» sussurrò il consulente investigativo, impallidendo.

 La pistola gli sfuggì dalle mani di Greg, che gemette e barcollò sulle gambe.

 Sherlock lo afferrò prontamente, accompagnandolo nella caduta, sentendolo aggrapparsi alle sue spalle. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco, gli resse la testa con una mano e poggiò l’altra sulla ferita, facendo pressione e tentando di bloccare il sangue.

 «Lestrade, tieni duro» disse, poi si volse verso Donovan. «Chiama i paramedici!»

 La donna annuì e senza esitare corse verso l’ambulanza che stava arrivando sul posto.

 L’Ispettore ansimò e il suo corpo tremò tra le braccia del moro. La sua mano si poggiò su quella che Sherlock teneva premuta sul suo petto e le loro dita si intrecciarono. «Sherlock, mi dispiace…» bofonchiò, gemendo dal dolore.

 «Stai zitto. Risparmia il fiato.» ordinò l’altro e vedendo le palpebre di Lestrade tremare e il suo respiro farsi sempre più rotto, gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia, percorrendola con le dita. «Ho rinunciato a due anni della mia vita per proteggerti. Non puoi morirmi fra le braccia, hai capito?» disse. Avrebbe voluto suonare convincente, ma la sua voce tremante e le lacrime che gli avevano appannato la vista lo tradirono.

 Gli occhi di Lestrade si riversarono all’indietro.

 «Lestrade?» lo chiamò Sherlock, ma il poliziotto non si mosse. «Greg!» il consulente investigativo lo scosse, portando una mano al suo volto e ignorando le lacrime che gli avevano bagnato le guance e che stavano cadendo sul viso dell’Ispettore. «Greg, apri gli occhi… ti prego…»

 I paramedici si avvicinarono e Donovan allontanò Holmes dall’Ispettore.

 «Lasciami» protestò Sherlock. «Lasciami.»

 «Non puoi fare nulla per lui.» replicò la donna, mentre i paramedici caricavano Lestrade su una barella per trasportarlo all’ospedale.

 «Voglio andare con lui… lasciami andare, Donovan!» ringhiò, liberandosi dalla sua presa e detto questo seguì i paramedici, entrando nel retro dell’ambulanza, che partì a sirene spiegate.  

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock era immobile, seduto sulla seggiola tra i materassi su cui John e Lestrade erano stati fatti sdraiare.

 Erano usciti qualche ora prima dalla sala operatoria e i medici avevano assicurato che sarebbe servito del tempo, ma si sarebbero presto ripresi. Nonostante fossero ancora entrambi sotto anestesia e profondamente addormentati, Sherlock si era rifiutato di lasciare la stanza. Aveva presto posto sulla sedia e da lì non si era più mosso.

 Il ricordo di Sherrinford che si sparava, togliendosi la vita di fronte a lui continuava a tormentarlo. Non riusciva a comprendere perché il suo fratellastro si fosse ucciso dopo aver fatto tutta quella fatica per ideare e mettere in atto il suo piano. Aveva covato la sua vendetta per vent’anni e alla fine decideva di uccidersi. Persino per qualcuno pazzo quanto Sherrinford non aveva senso. A meno che, si ritrovò a pensare il consulente investigativo, non avesse attuato la medesima strategia di Moriarty, uccidere per lasciare spazio ad un complice. Ma chi poteva voler portare avanti una follia del genere?

 Sherlock scosse il capo, sospirando. Aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee e forse solo allora avrebbe capito il perché di quel gesto così azzardato e apparentemente privo di senso.

 

* * *

 

 John poteva percepire ogni cosa attorno a sé: il suono di ogni macchinario, l’odore di disinfettante che impregnava la stanza, il materasso sotto il suo corpo. Eppure non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi. Per quanto lo volesse, per quanto ci stesse provando, era troppo debole per muovere anche solo un muscolo del suo corpo. Sembrava quasi di esserci intrappolato dentro, come in un labirinto da cui è impossibile uscire.

 Non ricordava come fosse arrivato lì, in ospedale, ma sapeva che era un buon segno e che probabilmente, considerando che era stato sequestrato da Sherrinford, era anche stato liberato se era arrivato fin lì.

 Il suo primo pensiero coerente fu: Sherlock. Il suo volto gli balenò nella mente e il suo nome gli salì alle labbra quasi automaticamente, lasciandole con un suono flebile e sommesso.

 «Sherlock…»

 

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, non appena udì la voce di John sussurrare il suo nome. Puntò gli occhi sul viso del medico e d’istinto poggiò la propria mano sulla sua.

 «Sono qui, John» mormorò.

 Da quando John e Lestrade erano stati trasferiti lì – su sua richiesta – aveva preso posto sulla seggiola tra i due materassi e aveva atteso. Non si era allontanato dalla stanza nemmeno per un secondo. Voleva essere lì nel caso in cui entrambi si fossero svegliati; non poteva e non voleva lasciarli soli, non sapendo che entrambi erano lì per colpa sua.

 Il medico inspirò profondamente e dopo un momento, lentamente, aprì gli occhi. Sbatté più volte le palpebre, nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava, poi inclinò il capo per voltarsi verso il consulente investigativo. Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, sulle labbra del dottore fece capolino un sorriso accennato. Mosse la mano, andando a stringere quella dell’amico.

 «Ciao» sussurrò.

 «Ciao» replicò Sherlock sorridendo a sua volta. «Come ti senti?» domandò e con l’altra mano gli accarezzò delicatamente il viso beandosi della sensazione delle sue dita a contatto con la pelle del suo migliore amico. Lo osservò per qualche secondo, studiando il suo volto pallido segnato dalla stanchezza, il leggero strato di barba che gli incorniciava le labbra e gli accarezzava le guance e i capelli color sabbia, che sembravano brillanti rispetto al colore ceruleo della sua pelle.

 John inspirò profondamente. «Leggero…» mormorò.

 Sherlock gli accarezzò il dorso della mano. «È perché hai perso molto sangue.» spiegò. «Quando io e Greg ti abbiamo trovato avevi i polsi lacerati. Non sapevamo da quanto tempo fossi lì, ma avevi già perso molto sangue e…» si interruppe e abbassò lo sguardo. «Credevo di averti perso.» ammise alla fine.

 Watson sollevò una mano e con il dorso delle dita gli accarezzò una guancia, portando l’amico a risollevare lo sguardo. Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, il dottore sorrise dolcemente. «Sono ancora qui.» disse. «Tu stai bene? Come va la testa?»

 Sherlock sorrise e si portò una mano alla testa, sfiorando la ferita sotto i ricci corvini. «Sono bastati sette punti. La ferita si era rimarginata quasi completamente quando sono arrivato.» spiegò. «Voi eravate messi molto peggio.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Noi?»

 «Tu e Lestrade.» rispose il consulente investigativo. Poi si scostò per permettere al medico di vedere il corpo di Greg, steso sul materasso alle sue spalle. Sospirò e tornò a volgersi verso l’amico. «Sherrinford gli ha sparato prima di uccidersi. Il proiettile ha sfiorato lo stomaco, ma i medici hanno arginato l’emorragia prima che fosse troppo tardi. È privo di sensi da tre giorni, ma presto dovrebbe svegliarsi.»

 «Sherrinford si è ucciso?» esclamò Watson, sollevando il capo dal cuscino. La testa venne attraversata da una fitta potente, che lo costrinse a portarsi una mano alla fronte, a chiudere gli occhi. Gemette, colto da un improvviso capogiro.

 Sherlock gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, per invitarlo a rimanere sdraiato. «Ti spiegherò tutto, te lo prometto. Ora, però, devi riposare.» disse con voce ferma. «Rimani sdraiato e chiudi gli occhi. Avremo tempo per le spiegazioni.» 

 John inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, poi annuì. «Devi riposare anche tu.» mormorò con voce impastata.

 «Lo sto facendo da tre giorni.» fece notare il moro. «Sono seduto su questa sedia da settantadue ore, senza casi da risolvere o attività da svolgere. Se non è riposo questo…»

 «Dovresti dormire.» precisò John. «Stare seduto su una sedia in plastica a vegliare sugli infermi non si può definire riposo.»

 Holmes scosse il capo. «Non riuscirai a smuovermi di qui. Non me ne vado.» affermò, poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e incrociando le braccia al petto. «Ora dormi. Non costringermi a drogarti con la morfina.»

 Una risata leggera lasciò le labbra di John. «Non sia mai.» concluse e sprofondò nuovamente nei cuscini, chiudendo gli occhi.

 Sherlock sospirò, poi si volse verso il letto su cui Lestrade era stato fatto sdraiare. Erano giorni che sperava potesse riaprire gli occhi, ma il poliziotto continuava ad essere pallido e immobile, marmoreo quanto una statua, privo di sensi. I medici gli avevano assicurato che era normale, ma l’uomo non era tranquillo. Lestrade non poteva morire. Non poteva perdere anche lui com’era successo con Mycroft.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò John, riportandolo alla realtà.

 Il consulente investigativo si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, vedendo che il dottore lo stava osservando. I loro occhi blu si incontrarono e Sherlock gli sorrise. «Che succede?» domandò.

 «Puoi tenermi la mano?» chiese John, timidamente.

 Holmes sorrise dolcemente, poi prese la mano del medico e la strinse, accarezzandone il dorso il pollice. «Tutte le volte che vuoi.»

 Il dottore sorrise e dopo un momento scivolò nel sonno.

 


	5. The disappointment

 Sherlock e John si fermarono di fronte alla lapide di Mycroft.

 Il funerale si era tenuto settimane prima. Era stato intimo, su richiesta di Sherlock e, a parte lui e John, avevano partecipato solo Lestrade, la signora Hudson e i genitori di Mycroft e Sherlock, che se n’erano andati prima della fine della cerimonia, per non dover affrontare nuovamente l’ira del figlio, dopo tutto ciò che era successo e dopo tutte le bugie. Greg e la signora Hudson, d’altro canto, erano rimasti accanto a Sherlock, nel più completo silenzio. Un silenzio che stava a significare che sarebbero sempre stati lì per lui ogni volta in cui ne avesse avuto bisogno, perché tutti sapevano che il consulente investigativo avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto.

 Alla fine della cerimonia la padrona di casa l’aveva stretto a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli e scoccandogli delicati baci sulla guancia, per confortarlo. «Tesoro, ti voglio bene.» aveva sussurrato.

 Sherlock aveva annuito e quando si era allontanato dalla donna le aveva sorriso dolcemente per ringraziarla, baciandole la fronte. Poi si era voltato verso Lestrade, che in piedi, immobile accanto a John. Era stato dimesso dall’ospedale qualche giorno dopo Watson ed era tornato al lavoro la settimana seguente, nonostante John glielo avesse caldamente sconsigliato.

 L’Ispettore l’aveva osservato per qualche istante, poi si era avvicinato e gli aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla. Quando Sherlock aveva abbassato lo sguardo, l’aveva poi abbracciato. «Sono qui, Sherlock» aveva mormorato, accarezzandogli i capelli e la schiena. «Per qualsiasi cosa, sarò sempre qui.»

 «Grazie.» aveva risposto il moro, in quello che non era stato più di un sussurro. «Mi dispiace. Per tutto. Perdonami.»

 «Non è colpa tua.» aveva replicato l’Ispettore, poi l’aveva lasciato andare e avevano lasciato il cimitero per tornare a Baker Street. Greg e la signora Hudson sul sedili anteriori dell’auto e Sherlock e John su quelli posteriori, mano nella mano.

 Ma quel giorno, al cimitero, erano presenti solo Sherlock e John.

 Il medico sapeva bene che l’amico aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi, perciò si era limitato a seguirlo quando era uscito di casa e aveva attraverso il cimitero a poca distanza da lui, senza fare domande. Non aveva avuto bisogno di chiedere dove volesse andare o perché da giorni non proferisse parola: era ovvio e non c’era stato bisogno di domande superflue.

 Per questo in quel momento erano immobili, uno accanto all’altro, di fronte alla lapide in marmo su cui spiccava, a caratteri elaborati color argento, il nome di Mycroft Holmes.

 John poteva percepire la rigidità nella postura di Sherlock e la tensione che il suo corpo emanava e sapeva perché si stava comportando così, ma quello non era il momento di parlare, nemmeno per elargire consolazioni. L’unica cosa che Watson fece, fu far scivolare la mano in quella dell’amico e chiudere le proprie dita intorno al suo mignolo e all’anulare, senza dire una parola e senza aspettarsi che la stretta fosse ricambiata.

 

* * *

 

 John venne svegliato, nel bel mezzo della notte, dal bagliore della luce proveniente dal piano inferiore. Quando il medico aprì gli occhi, si mise a sedere sul letto, facendo leva sugli avambracci, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la stanza. La luce proveniva dal salotto e penetrava dalla porta semiaperta illuminando una porzione di materasso. Watson poteva sentire il fuoco scoppiettare nel camino e vedere le ombre delle fiamme proiettate sulle pareti della rampa di scale. Eppure era certo di aver visto Sherlock andare a dormire. Ma chi altro avrebbe potuto accendere il camino nel bel mezzo della notte?

 L’uomo si stropicciò gli occhi e scostò le coperte. Aprì lentamente la porta e scese le scale a piedi nudi, per evitare di fare troppo rumore e svegliare anche la signora Hudson. Una volta sulla soglia del salotto, si fermò.

 Sherlock era seduto di fronte al camino, le ginocchia strette al petto, il capo poggiato sopra esse e si stava dondolando avanti e indietro, impercettibilmente. L’unico rumore udibile, oltre a quello del fuoco che scoppiettava nel cammino, era il flebile suono dei suoi singhiozzi sommessi.

 John aveva già visto Sherlock piangere… era successo sul tetto del Bart’s prima che decidesse di buttarsi e dopo aver sparato a Magnussen, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che avrebbe avuto una reazione dal genere anche dopo la morte di suo fratello. Perché se c’era una cosa della quale John era certo, era che in quel momento il suo amico stesse piangendo per Mycroft. Il problema era che, a parte quando erano stati rapiti da Sherrinford e si trovava in stato confusionale, non era mai accaduto. Per la morte di Mycroft aveva gridato e si era infuriato, ma mai aveva pianto. Non l’aveva fatto nemmeno al suo funerale.

 Ma quello non era il momento di chiedersi perché stesse piangendo nel bel mezzo della notte. Non poteva certo lasciarlo in quelle condizioni, rimanendo a guardare. Perciò il dottore, senza attendere oltre, avanzò e raggiunse il consulente investigativo. Sospirò e si inginocchiò al suo fianco, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto a calmarlo, perciò si limitò ad accarezzargli delicatamente la schiena e i capelli.

 Holmes sollevò lo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano spenti e colmi di lacrime e quando incontrò quelli del dottore, le pupille si dilatarono e le lacrime presero a scendere lungo le sue guance.

 «Vieni qui, Sherlock.» sussurrò John, accarezzandogli una guancia.

 Sherlock poggiò il capo sul petto dell’amico, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e lasciandosi stringere; i suoi singhiozzi si fecero sempre più potenti, fino a diventare rotti e convulsi, rimbombando in quella stanza che si era fatta troppo vuota e fredda.

 John affondò una mano nei capelli dell’amico, circondandogli il petto con un braccio e cullandolo dolcemente. E lo tenne stretto a sé per lungo tempo, sperando potesse riuscire a buttare fuori tutto il dolore che fino a quel momento aveva trattenuto.

 

 Quando i singhiozzi si furono calmati, dopo mezz’ora passata stretto tra le braccia del dottore, Sherlock si allontanò da John e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Le lacrime continuavano a rigare le guance scavate del consulente investigativo, ma i suoi occhi sembravano più chiari e limpidi di quanto non lo fossero stati in quegli ultimi giorni.

 John gli accarezzò le guance con i pollici, asciugando le lacrime che stavano correndo sulla sua pelle nivea e perfetta, accennando un sorriso rassicurante.

 Dopo un momento di assoluta immobilità passato ad osservare il viso del suo migliore amico, Sherlock, senza preavviso, si mosse in avanti e poggiò le labbra su quelle del dottore, in un bacio casto e delicato. Non durò a lungo e fu lo tesso Holmes il primo a romperlo, resosi conto di ciò che aveva fatto. Si allontanò da John, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, le guance colorate di un leggero rossore.

 «Mi dispiace, John… io… scusami…» balbettò, allontanandosi. «Non volevo… è… è stato solo-»

 John non gli permise di concludere: portò una mano dietro il suo capo e lo tirò nuovamente verso di sé. Lo baciò dolcemente, muovendo le proprie labbra sulle sue; accarezzò il suo labbro inferiore con la lingua e quando Holmes le dischiuse, il medico ansimò sulla sua bocca penetrandola con la lingua per cercare la sua e intrecciando le dita nei suoi capelli ricci per avvicinarlo maggiormente a sé.

 Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra di Sherlock. Quando si allontanò da Watson, a corto di fiato con il respiro accelerato e le guance arrossate, gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso. «Perché l’hai fatto?» ansimò sulla sua bocca. 

 «Per ne abbiamo bisogno.» esordì John, ma immediatamente si bloccò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Stai soffrendo, Sherlock, e dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo passato… che _hai_ passato…»

 Sherlock ansimò e si mise in piedi, uno sguardo colmo di delusione dipinto sul volto. «Sono davvero solo questo per te?» ringhiò, ricacciando indietro le lacrime e indietreggiando. Non poteva credere che il suo migliore amico l’avesse baciato solo perché provava pietà per lui. «Un cucciolo ferito per cui provare pietà e del quale doversi prendere cura?»   

  Il medico si alzò a sua volta. «No, ma certo che no.»

  «Allora perché mi hai baciato?» domandò il consulente investigativo, con voce tremante. «Anche quel giorno a capannone, prima che ti portassero via… perché l’hai fatto? Perché mi hai baciato?»

 «Perché tu hai detto di amarmi e io…» sospirò, scuotendo il capo. «Volevo che sapessi che sei importante per me e che resistessi fino alla fine.»

 «Ti avevo detto che non volevo che ricambiassi i miei sentimenti e che tutto sarebbe potuto rimanere esattamente come prima.» replicò il consulente investigativo, ferito da quella rivelazione. «Non voglio che tu faccia questo solo perché Mary non è più qui per darti quello che vuoi.»

 Gli occhi del dottore si spalancarono. «Non è per questo che ti ho baciato.»

 «Ah, davvero?» replicò. «Vuoi negare che lei ti manchi?»

 Watson deglutì a vuoto e abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Come immaginavo.» disse Holmes. «Be’, sappi che io non prenderò il suo posto. Non sarò il tuo amante o… amico di letto o qualsiasi cosa tu voglia che io sia.» affermò in tono duro, quasi con disprezzo. «Ti amo, John, sarei disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per te, ma non questo. Non lascerò che mi usi in questo modo. Non lascerò che strappi quel briciolo di me stesso che mi è rimasto.»

 «Sherlock, sei impazzito?» esclamò John. «Io non voglio usarti.»

 «Allora perché mi stai facendo questo?» domandò, le lacrime pronte a sgorgare dai suoi occhi per l’ennesima volta, nonostante stesse tentando di esercitare tutto l’autocontrollo di cui era capace, per trattenerle. «Perché mi hai baciato sapendo che non potrai mai amarmi?»

 Il volto del dottore venne attraversato dal dolore. «Non ho mai detto che-»

 «Non hai mai detto che non potrai amarmi?» chiese l’altro, interrompendolo. «Quindi stai affermando che potresti provare per me ciò che hai provato per Mary? Che potresti nutrire per me gli stessi sentimenti che avevi nei suoi confronti?»

 Watson tentò di parlare, ma il consulente investigativo lo interruppe.

 «Basta, smettila» fu quasi una preghiera. «Smettila di ferirmi… ti imploro, basta.» mormorò Sherlock e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo le lacrime rigargli le guance.

 «Sherlock…» disse John, tentando di prendergli la mano.

 Holmes si scostò e senza aggiungere altro, prese la giacca e uscì dall’appartamento, sbattendo la porta.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Lestrade aprì la porta del suo appartamento, intenzionato a prendere a calci chiunque avesse avuto la brillante idea di suonare alla sua porta a quell’ora, sentì il cuore fermarsi nel petto. Di fronte a lui c’era Sherlock, gli abiti zuppi e i capelli neri grondanti d’acqua e incollati al volto, pallido come un cencio; gli occhi erano arrossati e gonfi, le pupille dilatate e vuote. A giudicare da quanto era bagnato, doveva aver camminato sotto la poggia per chilometri. Probabilmente aveva lasciato Baker Street e aveva raggiunto il suo appartamento a piedi… ma perché? Con il temporale che infuriava su Londra dal quel pomeriggio, solo qualcuno completamente pazzo, o profondamente disperato, sarebbe uscito di casa. E l’aspetto del consulente investigativo gli suggerì che l’opzione più sensata fosse la seconda.

 «Sherlock, cos’è successo?» chiese Greg, aprendo maggiormente la porta.

 Gli occhi di Holmes si riempirono di lacrime e prima di poter rispondere, un singhiozzo eruppe dalle sue labbra e lo fece in maniera così violenta, che l’uomo si portò una mano allo stomaco, che era stato attraversato da una potente fitta di dolore. Abbassò lo sguardo, pentendosi immediatamente per non essere riuscito a mantenere il contegno di fronte all’Ispettore.

 «Oh, mio Dio…» sfuggì dalle labbra di Lestrade, che senza esitare, gli prese la mano e lo guidò all’interno dell’appartamento. Quando ebbe richiuso la porta, sentendo che Sherlock aveva preso a singhiozzare convulsamente, poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e lo tirò a sé per stringerlo tra le braccia. «Shh… shh… tranquillo.» sussurrò, lasciando che il moro si aggrappasse alle sue spalle. «Tranquillo, va tutto bene…»

 «Ho bisogno di te…» mormorò Sherlock, tra le lacrime, contro la spalla del poliziotto. Si portò le mani alle orecchie e chiuse gli occhi. «Aiutami… ti prego, Greg, aiutami… non lasciarmi anche tu…»

 Greg sentì il cuore dolere. Poche erano state le occasioni in cui Sherlock aveva utilizzato il suo nome di battesimo, senza storpiarlo o sbagliarlo: quando era stato rapito per avvertirlo del guaio in cui si era cacciato e quando Sherrinford gli aveva sparato e lui gli era quasi morto fra le braccia. Perciò, in quel momento, doveva essere successo qualcosa di altrettanto grave.

 «Sono qui, Sherlock. E non ti lascerò, te lo prometto.» replicò, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Dimmi cos’è successo.»

 L’uomo scosse il capo e singhiozzò.

 «Parlami, Sherlock. Se non lo fai non posso aiutarti.» fece notare il poliziotto. Poi sospirò e vedendo che l’amico non sembrava aver intenzione di parlare, riprese. «Vieni, sediamoci sul divano.» concluse; lo accompagnò e lo fece sedere, prendendo posto al suo fianco e poggiandogli una coperta sulle spalle, dato che aveva gli abiti bagnati. «Cos’è successo?»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Io…» balbettò. «Io non…»

 Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia. Per quanto Sherlock potesse essere stato sconvolto, non era mia stato più confuso che in quel momento. C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava. Sollevò una mano e gliela poggiò sulla fronte.

 «Dio, Sherlock, scotti.» affermò e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. «Hai la febbre alta.»

 «Sto bene» bofonchiò il moro, scuotendo il capo. Prese un bel respiro e alla fine raccontò ogni cosa, senza versare una lacrima. Ma alla fine la febbre ebbe la meglio e l’uomo esplose in singhiozzi convulsi, crollando nuovamente.

 

* * *

 

 Un’ora dopo Sherlock era ancora sdraiato sul divano di Lestrade, tremante e bollente per la febbre, e Greg era seduto accanto a lui, un panno bagnato fra le mani a premerlo sulla sua fronte madida di sudore per tentare di abbassare la temperatura. Nonostante fosse seriamente preoccupato per la sua condizione, l’Ispettore non poteva chiamare John. Sherlock, non appena aveva udito il suo nome si era agitato e gli aveva esplicitamente chiesto di non chiamarlo, perciò Lestrade si era limitato a inviargli un SMS per fargli sapere che il consulente investigativo sarebbe rimasto da lui per la notte, ripromettendosi che se la situazione fosse peggiorata, avrebbe chiesto l’aiuto del medico senza esitare.

 In quel momento, con uno Sherlock pallido e tremante steso accanto a lui, non poté fare a meno di portarsi le mani al volto e sospirare, distrutto di fronte a quella situazione, che era evidente si fosse fatta insostenibile anche per una persona come Sherlock Holmes.  

 «Oh, Sherlock…» sussurrò poi, accarezzandogli la fronte. «Cosa ti sta succedendo?»

 

* * *

 

 «Non posso credere che ancora ti ostini a rintanarti in questo posto.»  

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi. Si trovava a Baker Street, nel suo salotto.

 «Myc…» sussurrò il consulente investigativo, sentendo il cuore accelerare, non appena ebbe messo a fuoco la figura in piedi di fronte a sé.

 Mycroft lo stava osservando con il capo inclinato e il suo tipico sguardo curioso dipinto sul volto. Il suo completo era perfetto come sempre, nero e bianco, a mettere i risalto i suoi capelli e la barba rossicci. I suoi occhi blu erano brillanti e per la prima volta dopo anni sembravano veramente felici.

 Un pensiero si impossessò di Sherlock. Mycroft era morto… ricordava bene che Mary l’aveva ucciso. Ricordava il suo cadavere all’obitorio, il sangue sui suoi vestiti, il pallore del suo volto…

 «Mary ti ha sparato… sei morto. Come…?» domandò, interrompendosi e schiarendosi poi la voce. «Come puoi essere qui?»

 «Che razza di domanda insensata è mai questa?»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi realizzò. «Sta succedendo tutto nella mia testa, non è così?» chiese. «Siamo nel mio palazzo mentale?»

 «Sì.» confermò il maggiore.

 «Non sei reale?»

 «No.»

 Le lacrime appannarono la vista di Sherlock, man mano che la consapevolezza che suo fratello non era reale si faceva strada in lui. Volse lo sguardo, per nascondere le lacrime che erano traboccate dai suoi occhi e tentò di ignorare il groppo che gli aveva bloccato la gola.

 «Non piangere, Sherlock» disse Mycroft, parlando dolcemente.

 «Mi manchi, Mycroft… mi manchi così tanto…» singhiozzò il minore, asciugandosi le guance con un rapido gesto della mano. «È tutta colpa mia se Mary ti ha ucciso. Se ti avessi dato ascolto… se non ti avessi trattato così… perdonami, Myc… perdonami, ti prego…»

 Il politico accennò un sorriso e avanzò. «Tu non hai nessuna colpa, Sherlock.» replicò. «Sherrinford voleva portarti via tutto ciò che avevi di più caro e ha scelto il modo più terribile per farlo.»

 «Tu mi avevi avvertito.» replicò il minore. «Mi avevi detto che sarebbe successo, ma io ho preferito ignorarti… era evidente che Sherrinford ci avrebbe fatto del male, ma io… l’ho fatto per vendicarmi su di te, anche se non avevi colpe e adesso ti ho perso… ti ho perso e non tornerai più…»

 «Oh, Sherlock…» sussurrò Mycroft, allungando una mano e accarezzandogli una guancia.

 Sherlock si lasciò andare a quel contatto che, nonostante sapesse non essere reale, era così concreto, tangibile e dolce, che per un momento vi si abbandonò. Si abbandonò alla sensazione della mano di suo fratello a contatto con il suo viso e altre lacrime gli rigarono le guance.

 «Anche se hai perso me, hai ancora accanto persone che ti amano e che saranno lì per te quando ne avrai bisogno.» riprese il maggiore. «Non sei solo.»

 «Ma io ho bisogno di te.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Non puoi lasciarmi. Non abbandonarmi, Myc…»

 «Io non ti abbandonerò mai. Non ti lascerò, Sherlock, sarò sempre qui con te.» disse e gli poggiò una mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore. «Sarò qui ogni volta in cui avrai bisogno di me, ma adesso devi lasciarmi andare. Non puoi aggrapparti a questo, devi tentare di andare avanti.»

 «Come?» chiese, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. «Non ce la faccio. Non senza di te.»

 «Hai John. E Greg, Molly, la signora Hudson… loro saranno lì per te quando ne avrei bisogno. Sono tuoi amici e non ti lasceranno solo.»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «John non mi vuole.» affermò, abbassando lo sguardo. «Non dopo ciò che gli ho fatto e che gli ho detto. Lui non mi vorrà più. Non mi ha mai voluto.»

 Mycroft sospirò, sorridendogli dolcemente. «Lui ti ama, Sherlock. Ho visto come ti guarda e come si comporta quando è con te. Tu lo rendi felice, lo completi e gli dai tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno. Come potrebbe non volerti?» chiese, inclinando il capo per cercare il suo sguardo. «Si prenderà cura di te meglio di quanto abbia mai fatto io, perché è innamorato di te. E tu dovrai solo lasciarti amare.»

 Altre lacrime rigarono le guance di Sherlock, che riportò gli occhi sul viso del fratello, incontrando i suoi. «Non credo di esserne capace.»

 «Non dire sciocchezze, certo che ne sei capace.» replicò il maggiore. «Io ti amo moltissimo, Sherlock, e non sono l’unico. Sei un brav’uomo, gentile e capace di grandi cose e, proprio come me, i tuoi amici l’hanno visto e ti amano per questo.»

 A Sherlock sfuggì un sorriso. «Credevo mi vedessi soltanto come un cacciatore di draghi.»

 «No.» replicò il maggiore, scuotendo il capo e ricambiando il sorriso. «Sei sempre stato molto più di questo.»

 Il minore sospirò. «Ti amo tanto, Mycroft.»

 «Anche io ti amo tantissimo, Sherlock.» disse il politico e si avvicinò. Prese il volto del fratello tra le mani e gli baciò la fronte, soffermandosi per un momento con le labbra sulla sua pelle. «Sempre.»

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock si svegliò di soprassalto, respirando pesantemente.

 Greg era seduto accanto a lui e non appena il consulente investigativo aprì gli occhi, gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, avendo intuito che fosse stato svegliato da un incubo. «Va tutto bene, Sherlock.» assicurò accarezzandogli il viso. «Era solo un sogno.»

 Holmes si mise seduto e ansimò, guardandosi intorno, confuso. La febbre rendeva tutto confuso e indefinito, nebuloso, tanto che nemmeno la sua mente sembrava abbastanza lucida da potergli permettere di pensare con coerenza. Si portò una mano alla fronte.

 «Sherlock, devi rimanere sdraiato, hai la febbre alta.» proseguì Lestrade.

 Sherlock scosse il capo.

 «Sì, Sherlock. Ascoltami, ti prego.» lo implorò, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, circondandogli poi il viso e accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici. «Sdraiati.»

 Holmes chiuse gli occhi per riordinare le idee e la prima parola che gli salì alle labbra, dopo svariati tentativi di districare qualcosa dal groviglio di pensieri che affollavano il suo palazzo mentale, fu un nome. E quel nome venne appena sussurrato, rimbombando, però, tra le pareti della stanza.

 «John…»

 «Non è qui.» disse Lestrade.

 «John…» ripeté Sherlock, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, il volto pallido e bollente a causa della febbre, riaprendo gli occhi. «Voglio… chiama, John… per favore, chiamalo… voglio John…»

 «Ok» disse Greg. «Adesso lo chiamo. Tu, però, devi tranquillizzarti.» prese il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò un messaggio, inviandolo poi a Watson.

 Mentre stava poggiando il cellulare sul tavolino da caffè sentì il capo di Sherlock poggiarsi sulla sua spalla. Si voltò e vide che l’uomo aveva chiuso gli occhi e che il suo corpo si era rilassato. Sospirò e gli circondò il petto con le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli con una mano. Lo sentì singhiozzare sommessamente contro la sua spalla e affondò le dita nei suoi ricci.

 «Sono qui» sussurrò soltanto.

 Poco dopo, Sherlock sollevò le braccia e si aggrappò alle spalle dell’Ispettore, stringendosi contro di lui. E fu in quel momento che capì. Capì che Sherrinford, quando si era sparato, aveva firmato non solo la condanna a morte, ma anche quella di Sherlock Holmes. Perché avendo ucciso Mycroft, ferito John e sparato a Lestrade l’aveva segnato per sempre, condannandolo a convivere con il senso di colpa per ciò che era accaduto. Per questo si era ucciso… perché aveva raggiunto il suo scopo: distruggere Sherlock, facendolo andare in pezzi poco alla volta, ogni giorno di più.

 

* * *

 

 John raggiunse l’appartamento di Lestrade venti minuti dopo aver ricevuto l’SMS.

 Aveva provato a chiamare Sherlock svariate volte da quando se n’era andato di casa, ma lui non aveva risposto, il che non aveva fatto che accrescere la sua preoccupazione. Ma quando aveva ricevuto l’SMS dell’Ispettore aveva potuto tirare un sospiro di sollievo, sapendo che il consulente investigativo era salvo e al sicuro. Tuttavia, al secondo messaggio, in cui Greg gli aveva scritto che Sherlock aveva chiesto di lui, la paura era tornata ad impossessarsi di lui. Quindi era uscito dal 221B ed era salito sul primo taxi.

 Bussò alla porta dell’appartamento e quando Greg la aprì, si scostò e gli indicò Sherlock – seduto sul divano, con il capo fra le mani, avvolto in una coperta – il medico non attese un invito. Entrò e raggiunse l’amico, prendendo posto al suo fianco. Lentamente gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò.

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò il capo di scatto, destato dalla voce famigliare del suo migliore amico. I suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime e sgranati, le pupille dilatate a coprire quasi interamente l’iride azzurra, e il volto pallido e tirato.

 «John…» mormorò con voce impastata.

 «Sì.» confermò il medico. «Sì, sono io.»

 Sherlock ansimò e le sue guance arrossate si bagnarono nuovamente di lacrime. «John…»

 John colmò la distanza che li separava e lo strinse tra le braccia, lasciando che poggiasse il capo sul suo petto e si rannicchiasse contro di lui. Sentendolo singhiozzare, gli accarezzò i capelli. «Shh… va tutto bene. Sono qui.» sussurrò. «Sono qui con te, Sherlock.»

 «Sto cadendo, John… sto cadendo di nuovo…» ansimò il moro, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e scuotendo il capo, nuovamente in preda alle lacrime. «Non lasciarmi… non voglio cadere ancora…»

 «Non ti lascerò cadere.» promise il dottore. «Non lo farò. Te lo prometto.»

 Sherlock singhiozzò. «John…»

 «Shh… sono qui.» sussurrò, cullandolo fra le braccia. «Va tutto bene, sono qui. Non me ne vado, stai tranquillo.» e continuò a tenerlo stretto a sé.

 

* * *

 

 Non appena Sherlock si fu calmato, stretto tra le braccia di John, ruppe il silenzio. «Voglio andare a casa…» sussurrò. «Portami a casa, John…»

 John annuì e, insieme a Greg, aiutò Holmes a mettersi in piedi.

 «Ce la fai a camminare?» chiese il medico, vedendo che era instabile sulle gambe.

 Sherlock annuì, reggendosi a lui.

 «Ok.» concesse Watson, tenendolo per un braccio, mentre con l’altro gli aveva circondato la vita, poi si voltò verso Lestrade, ancora in piedi di fronte a loro. «Grazie di tutto Greg.»

 L’Ispettore annuì. «Non c’è di che. Chiamami.» concluse.

 John annuì e insieme a Sherlock uscirono dall’appartamento. Nonostante avesse ancora la febbre, il dottore sapeva che riportarlo a Baker Street era la cosa migliore, almeno lì avrebbe potuto riposarsi tranquillamente e anche Lestrade sarebbe potuto finalmente andare a dormire.  

 I due percorsero il corridoio e raggiunsero l’atrio del palazzo. Quando uscirono, un taxi li stava già attendendo accanto al marciapiede, pronto a raggiungere Baker Street. I due coinquilini salirono e Watson diede indicazioni. A quel punto l’auto partì, immettendosi sulla strada.

 Durante il viaggio, Sherlock continuò a tremare, scosso dalla febbre e dai brividi, ansimando sommessamente, con lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino e le palpebre rese pesanti dal sonno accumulato in quel giorni.

 John, seduto accanto a lui, lo osservò per un lungo momento, poi allungò una mano e la poggiò sulla sua. La strinse e intrecciò le loro dita, accarezzandone il dorso con il pollice.

 Il consulente investigativo si voltò di scatto e puntò lo sguardo sulle loro mani. «Perché?» domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, incontrando poi gli occhi del coinquilino.

 «Perché mi piace tenerti la mano.» rispose, utilizzando le parole che Holmes gli aveva rivolto settimane prima quand’erano prigionieri in quel capannone.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Io non…» gemette e tentò di ritrarre la mano.

 John lo bloccò, prendendo le sue mani tra le proprie, per impedire che si allontanasse. «Non farlo, ti prego.» lo implorò. «Non allontanarti da me. Non chiudermi fuori.»

 Holmes lo osservò per qualche secondo, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco oltre il velo creato dalla febbre. Alla fine, si limitò a spostarsi più vicino a lui sul sedile e poggiare il capo sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.

 John accennò un sorriso e gli accarezzò i capelli.

 

 John aiutò Sherlock e salire le scale del 221B e, una volta entrati nell’appartamento, lo accompagnò nella sua stanza. Lo fece sedere sul materasso e gli tolse il cappotto e la sciarpa, porgendogli un pigiama perché si cambiasse. Poi uscì dalla stanza, diretto in bagno. Prese una bacinella dal mobile sotto il lavandino, lo riempì d’acqua e dopo aver preso un piccolo asciugamano, tornò nella stanza, prendendo posto sul materasso, accanto all’amico, poggiando la bacinella sul comodino.

 Vedendo che Sherlock era ancora seduto sul materasso, gli poggiò una mano sul petto e fece passare l’altra dietro il suo collo, per farlo sdraiare. «Stai giù.» disse, poi lo coprì e sorrise, accarezzandogli il viso. Si voltò verso il comodino, immerse l’asciugamano nella bacinella, lo strizzò e poi lo poggiò sulla fronte di Sherlock.

 Il consulente investigativo tremò violentemente e ansimò, agitandosi sotto le coperte.

 «Hai freddo?» domandò John.

 Sherlock annuì e il medico si avvicinò all’armadio. Lo aprì e prese un’altra coperta, stendendola poi sul corpo del consulente investigativo. Gli accarezzò i capelli e accennò un sorriso, tornando a poggiare la pezza bagnata sulla sua fronte, prendendo posto al suo fianco, sul materasso.

 «Dormi, Sherlock.» disse dolcemente. «Vedrai che domani ti sentirai meglio.»

 L’uomo, ancora avvolto dall’alone della febbre, annuì e chiuse gli occhi e non ci volle molto tempo prima che scivolasse nel sonno.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi lentamente, abbagliato dalla luce del sole che penetrava dalle persiane semiaperte. Inspirò profondamente e si voltò a destra e sinistra per capire dove si trovasse; sbatté più volte le palpebre e intuì di trovarsi nella sua stanza a Baker Street. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, non ricordando come ci fosse arrivato, ma dopo un momento di riflessione rammentò ciò che era successo a casa di Lestrade, l’arrivo di Watson e il ritorno a casa. Era stato John a riportarlo lì. Era andato a prenderlo e l’aveva riportato a casa con sé…

 Solo allora notò che seduto a terra, con la schiena poggiata al materasso, c’era John. Doveva essere rimasto lì tutta la notte per vegliare su di lui, dato che aveva la febbre alta. Sembrava profondamente addormentato e il suo volto era più rilassato rispetto alla sera precedente, quando si erano baciati e quando era andato a prenderlo all’appartamento di Lestrade.

 Sherlock sospirò, al ricordo di ciò che era accaduto la notte precedente. Aveva sbagliato a baciarlo, perché Watson si era sentito costretto a ricambiare e alla fine non erano arrivati ad altro che a un litigio. Holmes avrebbe tanto voluto poter tornare indietro e impedirsi di rivelargli tutto, fermarsi prima di confessargli i propri sentimenti, prima di rovinare ogni cosa, rischiando così di perderlo e allontanarlo da sé.

 Ad un tratto, il sogno della notte precedente e le parole di Mycroft gli balenarono nella mente.

_Lui ti ama, Sherlock._

_Ho visto come ti guarda e come si comporta quando è con te._

_Tu lo rendi felice, lo completi e gli dai tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno._

_Come potrebbe non volerti?_

Mycroft gli aveva assicurato che il suo sentimento era ricambiato, ma dopotutto, Mycroft, _quel Mycroft,_ era solo una proiezione della sua mente. Rispecchiava in tutto e per tutto suo fratello, ma era il ricordo che la sua mente gli aveva proposto per poter sopportare la sua perdita. E poteva anche sbagliarsi. Non era come il Mycroft reale, il fratello che aveva sempre avuto ragione su tutto.

 Scosse il capo per tornare alla realtà. Non era il momento di pensarci. Doveva vegliare John prima che quella posizione gli provocasse qualche stiramento. Perciò gli poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, scuotendolo leggermente per svegliarlo.

«John?» lo chiamò.

 Dopo un momento di immobilità, il dottore aprì gli occhi. Sospirò e si voltò, incontrando gli occhi dell’amico. «Ehi, Sherlock…» mormorò accennando un sorriso assonato. «Come ti senti?»

 «Meglio.» replicò il moro, sorridendo a sua volta. «Hai dormito sul pavimento?»

 «Credo proprio di sì.» confermò, stropicciandosi gli occhi e massaggiandosi la base del collo. «In realtà non contavo di addormentarmi ma di controllare che non avessi bisogno di nulla. Sfortunatamente devo essere crollato intorno alle quattro.» concluse con uno sbadiglio. «Sono solo le sei, perché non dormi ancora un po’?» propose voltandosi verso di lui e accarezzandogli i capelli.

 «Anche tu hai bisogno di dormire.» replicò Sherlock. «Sdraiati qui con me.» concluse, scivolando sul materasso in modo da lasciargli un po’ di spazio.

 John, troppo stanco per protestare, si arrampicò sul materasso e si infilò sotto le coperte insieme al consulente investigativo. «Molto meglio.» disse con un sorriso.

 «Dopo una notte sul pavimento mi sorprende che tu riesca a reggerti in piedi.»

 Il medico ridacchiò, poi si avvicinò a lui e gli circondò la vita con le braccia, poggiando il capo sul suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo aderire il proprio corpo a quello di Sherlock.

 Holmes esitò, sorpreso da quel gesto improvviso, ma alla fine si ritrovò a ricambiare la stretta, poggiando la propria guancia sui capelli dell’amico.

 Entrambi chiusero gli occhi e si lasciarono nuovamente andare alla stanchezza.


	6. The confession

La febbre era passata in un paio di giorni.

 Sherlock era tornato alle sue occupazioni abituali, risolvendo casi e occupandosi dei suoi esperimenti, senza parlare di ciò che era successo la notte in cui aveva lasciato Baker Street per rifugiarsi da Lestrade.

 John aveva tentato più volte di tirar fuori l’argomento, sapendo che avrebbero dovuto parlarne presto o tardi e soprattutto che lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di spiegare perché aveva agito in quel modo, ma il consulente investigativo aveva prontamente evitato l’argomento chiedendogli di non parlarne più e che tutto sarebbe stato esattamente come prima fra loro. Nonostante ciò, il medico sapeva di aver ferito profondamente il suo migliore amico, anche se lui tentava di non darlo a vedere, perciò aveva deciso di lasciargli i suoi spazi: non lo seguiva sulle scene del crimine se non era lui a chiederglielo, non poneva domande scomode, non lo infastidiva e limitava al minimo i rimproveri per il suo disordine.

 

* * *

 

 John varcò la soglia del carcere con passo svelto e risoluto. Si era ripromesso di farsi forza e andare da Mary per parlarle ed era arrivato il momento, dopo quasi due mesi di lontananza, di farlo.

 Quando la guardia aprì la porta della sala visite, l’uomo la vide – seduta ad un tavolo ai lati della sala, le manette ai polsi, il viso pallido e stanco – e la raggiunse. Prese posto sulla sedia di fronte a lei e la osservò per qualche istante.

 La donna gli sorrise. «John» disse dolcemente. «Sono felice di vederti.»

 John rimase impassibile. «Perché?» chiese, dopo un momento.

 Mary sospirò e l’espressione sul suo volto mutò.

 «Non credevi che fossi qui per parlare di noi o a fingere che non sia successo nulla?» chiese l’uomo, sentendo la rabbia montare dentro di lui. «Sei un’assassina, Mary, e il fatto che tu sia mia moglie non cambia le cose.»

 «Credevo che, in quanto mio marito, saresti venuto prima da me.»

 «Sei già fortunata che io sia qui adesso.»

 La donna scosse il capo. «Ciò che c’è tra noi non conta più nulla?»

 «Che c’era.» la corresse il medico.

 «Quindi la nostra storia finisce qui?» domandò lei. «Senza spiegazioni, senza possibilità per me di redimermi e chiedere scusa?»

 John spalancò gli occhi. «Non so se ti rendi conto di ciò che stai dicendo.» esordì, stringendo i pugni sotto il tavolo. «Per la miseria, Mary, hai ucciso Mycroft a sangue freddo, senza una ragione. Era il fratello di Sherlock e non aveva fatto nulla di male. E tu l’hai ucciso.» disse con voce tremante, al ricordo di ciò che aveva dovuto vedere quel giorno. «Mi è morto dissanguato tra le braccia e tu sei rimasta a guardare.»

 «Credo che Sherlock ti abbia messo al corrente del fatto che non avessi altra scelta.» replicò Mary, duramente. «Sherrinford ha minacciato di ucciderti se non avessi ucciso Mycroft. Che altro potevo fare?»

 «Chiedere aiuto? Avvertire Mycroft e Sherlock?» chiese lui di rimando. «Loro ti avrebbero aiutato, avrebbero saputo gestire la situazione e a nessuno sarebbe costata la vita. E invece, come sempre, hai voluto fare tutto da sola. La prima volta hai quasi ucciso Sherlock ed ero stato disposto a perdonartelo, insieme a tutte le bugie che mi avevi propinato, ma questa volta parliamo di omicidio. Hai tolto la vita a un uomo.»

 «Non era il primo.»

 «A maggior ragione ciò che hai fatto è ancora più disgustoso.» ringhiò John. «E io non sono disposto a perdonarti per aver ucciso Mycroft.»

 «Quando Sherlock ha ucciso Magnussen era molto meglio, vero?» replicò Mary, sporgendosi in avanti e assottigliando lo sguardo. «L’hai perdonato immediatamente, perché lui è Sherlock Holmes.»

 «Magnussen era malvagio.» fece notare John. «La cosa è molto diversa. Tu hai ucciso un brav’uomo e l’hai portato via a suo fratello, che adesso si sveglia ogni notte in preda alle lacrime, gridando dal terrore e sperando che suo fratello possa tornare. Lui ha ucciso un criminale.»

 «No, John.» lo contraddisse la moglie. «La differenza è che io sono io e lui è Sherlock. Io sono una donna con un passato che tu non riesci a tollerare, nonostante non sia poi molto diverso dal tuo, e lui è un uomo con un passato altrettanto tormentato che non solo riesci ad accettare, ma del quale sei anche parte.» affermò. «E adesso che ti sei reso conto di amarlo, sei pronto a distruggere tutto ciò che c’è stato tra noi, per avere lui.»

 John non la contraddisse, né replicò. Perché sapeva bene che sua moglie aveva ragione.

 «Tu non mi stai lasciando perché io ho ucciso Mycroft.» riprese «Tu mi stai lasciando perché ami lui.»

 «Sì, hai ragione.» confermò Watson. Infilò una mano nella tasca e tirò fuori dei fogli. Li aprì e glieli porse. «Questi sono i documenti per il divorzio; trovati un avvocato e metti una firma. Non sono disposto a patteggiare su nulla. Ricordati che con ciò che abbiamo su di te, non sei nella condizione di avanzare richieste.»

 «E affermi di odiare Magnussen.»

 Come se nemmeno l’avesse sentita, John proseguì: «Sappi che da oggi in poi non dovrai più avvicinarti a me o a Sherlock perché se lo farai non ti assicuro che ne uscirai viva.» dichiarò. «Tocca ancora Sherlock, in qualsiasi modo, direttamente o indirettamente, e mi premurerò di porre fine alla tua vita con le mie stesse mani.»

 «È una minaccia?» chiese, prendendo i documenti e studiandoli per qualche secondo.

 John si mise in piedi e si chinò su di lei, poggiando i palmi delle mani al tavolo in ferro. «È una promessa.» sibilò.

 «E così il vero amore trionfa, alla fine.» replicò freddamente. Sospirò, poi incontrò gli occhi del marito. «Spero che tu sia felice insieme a lui.»

 «Lo sarò, puoi starne certa.» assicurò il medico, indietreggiando e abbottonandosi la giacca. «Addio, Mary.» concluse, poi si voltò e uscì dalla sala, diretto a casa.

 «Addio, John.» sussurrò Mary, ma il dottor Watson era già troppo lontano per poterlo sentire.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo quasi una settimana di silenzio da parte del medico, il consulente investigativo, visibilmente infastidito dal comportamento del coinquilino e avendo capito che John aveva tentato di lasciargli i suoi spazi, si era deciso a fare il primo passo, chiedendogli di aiutarlo a trovare un caso da risolvere su uno dei quotidiani o sul suo sito.

 John si era quindi messo al lavoro, decisamente sollevato dal comportamento de coinquilino, che sembrava essere tornato alla normalità e si era seduto sul divano accanto a Sherlock, con una pila di giornali di fronte, alla ricerca di un caso.

 Passarono in rassegna tutti i quotidiani, il sito di Sherlock e la casella di posta elettronica, ma nulla: non c’era nessun caso in vista. Nemmeno Lestrade, che di solito andava da loro anche per casi di poca importanza si era più fatto vivo.

 «Per l’amor del cielo!» esclamò Sherlock, ringhiando frustrato. «Possibile che a nessuno in questa città sia venuto in mente di commettere un crimine? Non sanno che ci sono persone con il cervello a pericolo ristagno?»

 «Infuriarsi perché per una volta non siamo costretti a indagare sull’assassinio di qualcuno non è poi così male.» fece John, facendo spallucce e chiudendo l’ultimo giornale.

 «Non se significa dover rimanere qui ad annoiarmi a morte.» sbuffò sonoramente e chiuse il portatile con un colpo secco. «Niente nemmeno sul sito. Ah!» strillò, mettendosi le mani tra i capelli e scompigliandoli.

 John rise sommessamente. «Adesso calmati.» disse, mettendosi in piedi. «Vado a preparare un tè, anche se ti servirebbe una camomilla.»

 «Mmm…» grugnì Holmes.

 Il medico sospirò e si mise in piedi. Entrò in cucina e si mise al lavoro, riempendo il bollitore d’acqua e mettendolo sul fuoco, per poi occuparsi di preparare le tazze e il vassoio. Una volta finito riempì le tazze, sollevò il vassoio e tornò in salotto, poggiandolo sul tavolino da caffè di fronte al divano, dove Sherlock era ancora immerso nella lettura di un giornale, in cerca di un qualsiasi caso da risolvere.

 «Ecco qui.» disse John, poggiando il vassoio direttamente sul giornale e prendendo posto accanto all’amico.

 «Si dà il caso che stessi leggendo.» lo informò il consulente investigativo, volgendo lo sguardo, con un sorriso sarcastico dipinto sulle labbra.

 Watson ricambiò il sorriso e prese posto al suo fianco. «Lo so.» confermò. «Ma sono almeno due giorni che non mangi ed è arrivato il momento che tu lo faccia.» concluse, indicando il piatto di biscotti sul vassoio.

 «Mangiare è noioso.»

 «Sì, come no. _Mangia._ » ordinò, poi prese la sua tazza fra le mani e bevve un sorso di tè, poggiando la schiena alla spalliera del divano. Sospirò, beandosi del calore emanato dalla tazza, poi si voltò ad osservare Holmes addentare uno dei biscotti preparati per lui dalla signora Hudson. Accennò un sorriso e bevve un altro sorso di tè.

 Sherlock captò il suo sguardo e si voltò. «Cosa c’è?» chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 John fece spallucce e poggiò la tazza sul vassoio. «Nulla.»

 «Mi stavi guardando e sorridevi.» fece notare il moro. «Perché?»

 «Non posso guardarti?»

 Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non ho detto questo. Sai bene che mi piace essere notato. La mia domanda era, se tu avessi prestato attenzione: perché mi stavi guardando con tanto interesse?»

 Watson sembrò pensarci per qualche secondo. «Perché mi piace guardarti.» rispose.

 Gli occhi dei due si incontrarono e per un lungo momento rimasero fissi gli uni negli altri. Quelli del medico, poi, si spostarono sulle labbra dell’amico, le sue bellissime labbra a forma di cuore, rosse, in contrasto con la pelle pallida del suo volto… i loro volti si avvicinarono pericolosamente. Erano tanto vicini che sarebbe stato sufficiente un leggero movimento in avanti per colmare quella distanza e baciarsi. E John lo voleva così tanto… perciò si mosse verso di lui e delicatamente poggiò le labbra sulle sue, chiudendo gli occhi e accarezzandogli il volto con una mano.

 Sherlock serrò gli occhi ed esalò un lungo respiro, irrigidendosi a quel contatto. Poi, il suo cervello si spense e la sua mente si rilassò; poggiò una mano sul fianco di John, rilassandosi sotto il tocco della sua mano, ancora poggiata sul suo viso.

 Nello stesso istante, i due dischiusero le labbra, cercando un maggiore contatto e la lingua di John penetrò la bocca di Sherlock con dolcezza, cercando la sua e accarezzandola con le labbra. Affondò le mani nei capelli color ebano del consulente investigativo e sentì le sue braccia chiudersi intorno ai suoi fianchi.

 E poi la voce della signora Hudson irruppe nell’appartamento. «Cucù!» esclamò la donna, varcando la soglia. Quando li vide, però, si bloccò. «Oh, scusatemi, non volevo interrompervi.»

 I due si separarono, rimanendo per un momento con le fronti a contatto. Poi John si voltò verso di lei. «Non si preoccupi, signora Hudson.» disse e accennò un sorriso, le guance arrossate e il fiato corto. «Non è niente di grave.»

 «Non stavamo facendo nulla di importante.» aggiunse Sherlock schiarendosi la voce e allontanandosi dal dottore.

 La donna ammiccò. «Vi stavate baciando, direi che era alquanto importante.» affermò, poi si voltò. «Ero solo passata per assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto, ma adesso tolgo il disturbo. Ricominciate pure.» concluse e detto questo uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 John si voltò verso Sherlock, ma prima di poter parlare, il consulente investigativo si era già messo in piedi, dandogli le spalle, e si era avvicinato alla finestra per cominciare a suonare il suo violino.

 Dopo un momento di disorientamento, il medico decise di mettersi in piedi e avvicinarsi. «Davvero non era niente di importante?» chiese.

 Sherlock si irrigidì e non rispose, cominciando ad accordare il suo violino.

 John lo raggiunse e chiuse una mano intorno al suo polso per attirare la sua attenzione e fermarlo. «Sherlock» disse e gli prese il violino dalle mani, poggiandolo nella sua custodia e chiudendola.

 Il consulente investigativo a quel punto si volse e tentò di lasciare la stanza.

 «No, Sherlock, aspetta. Devi ascoltarmi.» sbottò John, afferrandolo per un braccio per impedirgli di allontanarsi. Lo fece voltare verso di sé. «Forse per te questo bacio non è stato niente, ma per me non è così.» esordì, puntando gli occhi in quelli blu dell’amico, che lo stava osservando senza parlare. «E quello che ho detto quella sera… ho sbagliato. So che credi che ti abbia baciato solo perché stavi soffrendo e perché credevo che ne avessi bisogno, ma non è così, non mi sono spiegato. Ti ho baciato perché volevo farlo, esattamente come quel giorno al capannone.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Non ti avrei mai baciato solo perché mi avevi detto che mi amavi e avevi bisogno di una consolazione, non sono quel genere di persona, dovresti saperlo. Sai che non farei mai nulla di proposito per ferirti. So di averlo fatto in passato e ti chiedo scusa. Ma sappi che è mia intenzione rimediare.» John sospirò, poi prese le mani di lui tra le proprie e le strinse, cercando il suo sguardo. «Ehi… sono sempre io.»

 «So che sei tu. Ti vedo.» replicò Sherlock. «Ma so anche che quello che ti ho detto ha influenzato la tua capacità di giudizio. Credi di provare qualcosa per me solo perché ti ho confessato di amarti e perché le emozioni a cui siamo stati sottoposti hanno influenzato la visione che avevamo del nostro rapporto.»

 «Quindi vuoi dire che non mi ami più?»

 «No.» scattò Sherlock, allontanandosi dal dottore, quasi quelle parole l’avessero scottato. «Ma cosa stai dicendo? Certo che ti amo.»

 John scosse il capo. «Allora non capisco perché fai così.» disse dolcemente, accarezzandogli il dorso delle mani con i pollici. «Ti sto dicendo che provo la stessa cosa, ma tu sembri non volerlo accettare.»

 Il consulente investigativo sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.

 «Ascolta, se l’idea che io possa fare marcia indietro ti spaventa, sappi che non accadrà. Io non cambierò idea.» assicurò. «Di quali prove hai bisogno per credermi?»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Non è questo, ma…» esitò. «Tu sei sposato con Mary e io non posso farvi questo.»

 «Per l’amor di Dio, Mary ha ucciso tuo fratello.» sbottò Watson. «E per la cronaca, sono andato da lei la scorsa settimana per consegnarle i documenti per il divorzio.»

 Il moro sollevò lo sguardo di scatto. «Divorzio?»

 «Sì, certo.» rispose John con ovvietà. «Non avrei creduto davvero che dopo ciò che è successo, io volessi ancora stare con lei? E con questo non voglio dire che la sto lasciando perché ha ucciso Mycroft… sì, insomma, è anche per quello… ma la sto lasciando, perché voglio te.»

 L’amico sembrò sorpreso da quelle parole.

 John sospirò. «Sai bene che non sono bravo con le parole, ma ciò che sto per dire…» si schiarì la voce. «Farò del mio meglio per farti capire ciò che provo, quindi ti prego, lasciami finire. Poi potrai protestare, se lo vorrai.»

 «Ok.»

 Il medico sorrise e annuì. «Non so da dove cominciare e come dirtelo, perciò mi perdonerai se scelgo di essere diretto…» esordì. «Non so perché non mi sono accorto di tutto questo, prima. Forse perché avevo sempre dato per scontata la tua presenza al mio fianco e ciò che avevamo era perfetto e mi rendeva felice. Ma quando ti ho perso… Dio, quando sei morto, ha fatto così male che ho preferito dimenticarti piuttosto che affrontare l’idea di averti perso per sempre. Il dolore era troppo grande e non ho potuto fare altro che cancellarti per non permetterti di distruggermi.» spiegò. «E quando sei tornato ero così felice di riaverti qui con me ogni giorno che l’idea che potessi volere di più da te non mi ha mai neanche sfiorato. Il solo fatto di vederti, di saperti al sicuro accanto a me, mi rendeva felice. E mi ha reso cieco.» abbassò lo sguardo. «Proprio come ciò che tu provavi per me ti ha reso cieco di fronte a ciò che Mary stava per fare, io non sono riuscito a vedere che ciò che provavi per me andava oltre l’amicizia. E mi dispiace.» risollevò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace tanto, perché tu sei tutto per me, Sherlock Holmes. Lo sei sempre stato, fin dall’inizio, fin dalla prima corsa per Londra. Fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto al Bart’s e mi hai chiesto se ero stato in Afghanistan o in Iraq…» disse ridacchiando. «E con questo non ti sto chiedendo di perdonarmi di essere stato così cieco, perché nemmeno io riesco a perdonare me stesso per ciò che ti ho fatto. Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che…» sospirò. «Dio, Sherlock… ma ti rendi conto di quello che mi hai fatto? Hai la minima idea di quanto tu mi abbia stregato, con quei tuoi occhi di ghiaccio, quei tuoi zigomi e con quel tuo essere tu?» chiese, poi sorrise e si avvicinò, poggiandogli le mani sul petto. «Sei entrato nella mia vita come un fulmine a ciel sereno e hai illuminato ogni cosa. Mi hai riportato la pace quando la guerra mi aveva portato via ogni cosa. Mi hai reso nuovamente me stesso, nonostante fossi a pezzi e distrutto dal dolore dopo tutto ciò che avevo visto e vissuto in Afghanistan. Mi hai ridato la felicità quando non mi era rimasto nient’altro che dolore. E mi hai salvato la vita così tante volte che non riesco a capire come tu possa ancora volerlo fare, considerando che io non ti ho offerto altro che sofferenza.» concluse, sospirando. «Ti ho deluso e ferito così tante volte da averne perso il conto e non so se basterebbe una vita intera per farmi perdonare tutti i torti che ti ho fatto.»

 «Tutto ciò che ho fatto, l’ho fatto volentieri.» replicò l’altro e poggiò le mani su quelle di John, sul proprio petto. «L’ho fatto per te.»

 «Lo so.» confermò il dottore. «Il problema è che nonostante ciò, io ho continuato a ferirti senza curarmi dei tuoi sentimenti. Un vero amico non lo avrebbe mai fatto.»

 Sherlock sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani. «Anche io ti ho ferito. _Spesso._ » aggiunse. Riportò gli occhi su quelli di John. «L’ho fatto quando mi sono buttato dal tetto del Bart’s, quando me ne sono andato per smantellare la rete di Moriarty, quando ho ucciso Magnussen e quando ti ho cacciato da Baker Street, quando tu mi avevi solo offerto il tuo aiuto. Siamo entrambi colpevoli.» fece notare. Poi sospirò. «Ma è il passato. Voglio dire… non potremmo andare avanti e lasciarci tutto alle spalle?»

 Il medico non poté fare a meno di accennare un sorriso. «Questa è un’idea magnifica.»

 Sherlock annuì e strinse le mani di John, ancora poggiate sul suo petto. «Quindi posso baciarti?»

 «Dio, sì.» rispose John, sorridendo.

 E Sherlock si chinò, catturando le sue labbra tra le proprie, circondandogli il corpo con le braccia per tirarlo verso di sé. Era la sensazione più piacevole che avesse mai provato. Quella vicinanza con John lo faceva star bene, finalmente, dopo mesi e mesi di agonia e sofferenza ininterrotti. L’aveva desiderato a lungo e adesso che ce l’aveva… il suo cuore avrebbe potuto esplodere da un momento all’altro, galoppando nel petto a quella velocità e con quella forza. Era tutto così bello da sembrare irreale, così dolce eppure così… _sbagliato_.

 Si allontanò di scatto, rompendo il bacio.

 John, che gli aveva circondato il collo con le braccia, affondò le dita nei suoi ricci, accarezzandogli il capo. «Ehi… è tutto ok?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 Holmes abbassò lo sguardo. «È solo che…» si interruppe, scuotendo il capo. Si allontanò dal dottore e indietreggiò, sentendo il cuore sprofondargli nel petto. «Io non… non posso farlo… non posso.»

 Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. «Cosa? Non capisco.»

 «Questo… noi due.» rispose «Non posso.»

 «Perché?»

 «Perché tutto questo non farà altro che distruggerti.» replicò Sherlock, scuotendo il capo. «Hai visto ciò che è successo a Mycroft? E a te… e Lestrade… non posso. Non voglio continuare a fare del male alle persone che amo. Non posso.»

 John lo stava osservando, sconvolto. «Quello che è successo non è stata colpa tua.»

 «Tutti quelli che si avvicinano a me… tutti coloro che mi stanno intorno e che tengono finiscono per soffrire.» proseguì il consulente investigativo. «E quello che proviamo… quello che provo per te non farà altro che annientarti.»

 Il dottore a quel punto gli circondò nuovamente il collo con le braccia e lo tirò verso di sé. «Allora annientami, Sherlock Holmes.» sussurrò, cercando il suo sguardo. «Sono tuo… Annientami. Fa’ di me ciò che vuoi.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Non posso farlo. Non posso farti questo.»

 «Nemmeno se sono io a volerlo?»

 Holmes sospirò. «Come potresti volere una cosa del genere?»

 «Io voglio te.» replicò John, risoluto. «Sei tutto quello che voglio e di cui ho bisogno. E se quello che proviamo ci distruggerà, be’… allora verremo distrutti insieme. E non credo che sarà così terribile se ad annientarmi sarai tu.»

 Sherlock non poté trattenere un sorriso. «Sei pazzo, John Watson.» mormorò, accarezzandogli i fianchi con le mani e avvicinandosi per poggiare la fronte contro la sua. «Completamente pazzo.»

 Il dottore sorrise e chiuse gli occhi. «Sì, lo credo anche io.» replicò in un sussurro, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli. «Ma adesso, ti prego, possiamo tornare a baciarci?»

 Sherlock sorrise e, senza farselo ripetere due volte, si tuffò nuovamente sulle labbra di John.


	7. The happy ending

 Il sole caldo e brillante di inizio estate era finalmente riuscito a fare capolino tra le nubi dopo giorni e giorni di pioggia ininterrotta; Londra si era lentamente ripopolata: gli abitanti della città si muovevano a piedi o in bicicletta, approfittando di quella rara giornata di sole concessa loro e beandosi del venticello che rinfrescava l’aria.

 Sherlock era uscito di casa nel primo pomeriggio e si era diretto al cimitero; John avrebbe lavorato almeno fino all’ora del tè, quindi gli inviato un messaggio per fargli sapere che l’avrebbe trovato al Bart’s e poi era uscito.

 Si prese qualche istante per osservare la lapide posta nel campo all’estremità orientale del cimitero, poi poggiò di fronte alla tomba di suo fratello il mazzo di fiori appena acquistato. Si chinò per avere gli occhi alla stessa altezza della fotografia, quasi volesse guardare Mycroft negli occhi, e sorrise facendo scorrere le dita sulle lettere argentee del suo nome e poi sulla fotografia.

 «Ciao, Mycroft» sussurrò soltanto, poi si rimise in piedi.

 Suo fratello gli mancava ogni giorno, ma il dolore che aveva provato nei primi mesi dopo la sua morte sembrava finalmente essere diminuito. I suoi amici gli avevano dato una mano a superare la perdita di Mycroft e finalmente, dopo mesi, sembrava esserci riuscito. Ripensare alla sua morte faceva male e la sua assenza era quasi tangibile, tanto che spesso Sherlock si ritrovava ad aspettarsi le sue telefonate o il suo arrivo da un momento all’altro, ricordando solo in seguito che in realtà non avrebbe più avuto nulla del genere. Ed era difficile, _tremendamente_ difficile, ma poteva ringraziare il cielo per aver trovato qualcuno come John che gli era rimasto accanto fin dall’inizio. Dopo ciò che era successo Sherlock aveva ancora gli incubi e si svegliava spesso nel bel mezzo della notte gridando dal terrore, ma John era sempre accanto a lui, pronto a rassicurarlo. Il che rendeva ogni cosa più semplice da sopportare. E tutto grazie a John.

 Il suo John…

 Il suo nuovo centro di gravità.

 Non c’era nient’altro che fosse più importante per lui di John Hamish Watson. Da sempre era stato la sua priorità, fin dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva incontrato, ma mai come in quel momento Sherlock poteva affermare di amare qualcosa o qualcuno più di lui. Quell’uomo dal passato tormentato era diventato il suo mondo: ogni cosa ruotava intorno a lui, ogni pensiero, ogni azione, ogni singolo secondo e aspetto della sua vita. Il suo cuore gli apparteneva completamente e il medico ne era consapevole, dato che per lui era lo stesso, tanto che si era completamente affidato al suo consulente investigativo e al suo amore per lui, lasciandosi alle spalle qualsiasi altra cosa – anche le più terribili – accadute prima di quel momento. Da quando si erano ritrovati, potevano entrambi affermare di non essere mai stati più felici in vita loro.

 «Finalmente va tutto bene, Myc.» affermò il consulente investigativo sorridendo alla fotografia di suo fratello e dopo aver sistemato meglio il mazzo di fiori bianchi e aver accarezzato la foto, si avviò verso l’uscita del cimitero.

 

* * *

 

 Il caso affidatogli da Lestrade si era rivelato più interessante del previsto. Da giorni Sherlock stava analizzando al microscopio i resti che aveva trovato sulla scena del crimine, ma stranamente era stato molto complicato unire i puntini per arrivare ad una soluzione.  Molly, fortunatamente, gli aveva concesso di rimanere al Bart’s anche dopo l’orario di chiusura e il consulente investigativo le era grato per averlo fatto, considerando che sarebbe stato molto complicato continuare le sue analisi con i pochi strumenti che aveva a disposizione a Baker Street.

 Completamente immerso nello studio di uno strano granello di polvere trovato sul tappeto del salotto della vittima, non si era nemmeno accorto che John aveva fatto il suo ingresso nella sala. Però, quando sentì delle braccia chiudersi intorno al suo petto e la pressione delle labbra sul suo collo, sorrise, avendo capito che non poteva essere altri che John.

 «Ciao» sussurrò John contro la sua pelle.

 Sherlock staccò gli occhi dal microscopio e volse lo sguardo al di sopra della sua spalla, incontrando gli occhi del compagno. «Ciao, John» mormorò con un sorriso, poggiando le mani sopra quelle di Watson, ancora ferme sul suo petto, e accarezzandole.

 Il medico fece ruotare lo sgabello girevole in modo che il consulente investigativo potesse guardarlo negli occhi e gli poggiò le mani sui fianchi, accarezzandoli.

 I loro occhi si incontrarono e i due si sorrisero.

 «Come procede?» domandò il medico, indicando il microscopio con un cenno del capo.

 «Manca ancora un tassello.» spiegò Holmes. «Non riesco a identificare uno dei granelli di polvere che ho trovato. È di origine artificiale, ma non riesco a dedurre altro. È frustrante che sia tutto così sfuggevole.» sbuffò sonoramente, scuotendo il capo. Poi sorrise e accarezzò il viso del compagno, quasi la sua vista l’avesse rilassato. «Scusa se non ti ho chiamato, oggi, ma questo caso mi sta assorbendo completamente.»

 John annuì. «Lo so, non preoccuparti. Non sono un tipo geloso.» ridacchiò, poi gli accarezzò le cosce, sorridendogli dolcemente. «Ma adesso hai decisamente bisogno di fare una pausa. Perciò sono passato al takeaway all’angolo e ho preso del cibo cinese. Abbiamo bisogno di mangiare se vogliamo essere produttivi e risolvere il caso.»

 «Vuoi seriamente passare la tua serata qui?» chiese. «Saremmo potuti andare da Angelo.»

 «No, perché? Qui va benissimo.» replicò il dottore, di rimando. «È il luogo dove passiamo la maggior parte del nostro tempo ed è tranquillo. Almeno nessuno ci disturberà.» fece notare tirando fuori dalla borsa le scatole con il cibo impacchettato. «E poi non importa dove ci troviamo. Siamo insieme e questo basta.»

 «Hai ragione.» confermò Holmes, accarezzandogli la schiena e tirandolo per i fianchi per farlo avvicinare a sé. «Quale posto migliore per trascorrere la serata insieme, se non il proprio posto preferito?» sussurrò scoccandogli un bacio sulla spalla.

 John sorrise e si voltò verso di lui, poggiando le mani contro quelle di lui e intrecciando le loro dita. «Il laboratorio è il tuo posto preferito in tutta Londra?»

 «Sì.»

 «Perché?»

 «Non è ovvio?» domandò Sherlock di rimando. «È il posto dove ci siamo conosciuti. Dove tutto è cominciato… il 29 gennaio 2010.»

 John sorrise dolcemente. «Non credevo ricordassi la data esatta.»

 «Ricordo tutto.» affermò lui, accennando un sorriso al ricordo di quel giorno. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, per richiamare alla mente le immagini del loro primo incontro. «Indossavi una camicia a quadretti, blu e bianca, pantaloni e scarpe marroni e la tua giacca nera preferita. Avevi i capelli più corti e più biondi, probabilmente a causa del sole del deserto ed eri molto meno pallido di così. Quando sei arrivato con Mike ti sei guardato intorno e hai affermato che il Bart’s era molto diverso da come te lo ricordavi.» raccontò riaprendo gli occhi. «Ricordo la tua espressione quando ti ho domandato se eri stato in Afghanistan o in Iraq e le esatte parole che hai pronunciato durante la nostra prima conversazione.»

 «Come fai a ricordare tutti questi particolari?» domandò John, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ammirato.

 «Non cancello mai nulla di ciò che ti riguarda.» spiegò. «Ricordo tutto. Ogni tua parola, ogni tua espressione, ogni singolo particolare. Ti conosco a memoria. Ed è così che sono sopravvissuto in quei due anni lontano da te… i ricordi che avevo di noi – di te… mi hanno tenuto in vita. Proprio come tu mi stai tenendo in vita adesso.»  

 John sorrise, sentendo il cuore accelerare di fronte a quelle parole. «Sai che questa è una delle più belle dichiarazioni che tu mi abbia mai fatto?» dichiarò e gli circondò il collo con le braccia per avvicinarlo a sé.

 Holmes sorrise, stringendo il medico per i fianchi. «Mi sono semplicemente reso conto che non ti dico queste cose abbastanza spesso.» spiegò. «E meriti di sentirle ogni giorno, John.» concluse poggiando il capo sul suo petto.

 L’uomo sorrise, stringendolo a sé. «Me lo fai capire ogni giorno.» fece notare e gli accarezzò i capelli, baciandoli teneramente.

 «Ed è abbastanza?» domandò il consulente investigativo, accarezzando la schiena del compagno. « _Io_ sono abbastanza?»

 John gli poggiò le mani sulle braccia e lo allontanò da sé. «Cosa ti fa pensare di non essere abbastanza?»

 «Non lo so.» affermò facendo spallucce. «È che a volte penso che saresti più felice con qualcun altro… che meriteresti di meglio.»

 «Allora quando ti tornerà in mente una cosa del genere, smetti di pensare.» replicò il dottore, accarezzandogli le guance e gli zigomi. «Tu mi rendi felice più di quanto chiunque altro sia riuscito a fare. E a prova di questo, c’è il fatto che io voglia passare la mia vita con te.» concluse, poi avvicinò il viso e quello dell’amico e poggiò le labbra su quelle di lui, baciandole dolcemente e catturando il labbro inferiore tra le proprie, succhiandolo e stuzzicandolo con la lingua.

 Holmes ricambiò, accarezzandogli la schiena e lasciandosi andare a quel contatto.

 Quando si separarono, John poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Ti amo. Non desidero altro che rimanere con te per il resto dei miei giorni, fino a che avrò respiro e fino a che il mio cuore continuerà a battere. Voglio te e nessun altro.» gli soffiò sulle labbra, sorridendo. «Ti amo, Sherlock.»

 Sherlock sorrise a sua volta. «Ti amo, John.» concluse e riprese a baciarlo.

 Sì. Decisamente andava tutto, finalmente, bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui, signori miei, alla fine di questa storia… Eh, già… dreadful business, dreadful… come direbbe John. xD  
> Questo finale è stato davvero complicato da scrivere. Un po’ perché mi ero davvero affezionato a questa storia e un po’ perché, davvero, non avevo idea di come concluderla, lo ammetto! ^.^”  
> Perciò spero che non vi abbia deluso ;)  
> A presto e grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto...  
> Eli♥


End file.
